17: Reaparición
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII, Dohko creyó encontrar un aliado en uno de sus viajes, pero se equivocó. ¿O no? El santo de Libra no se imagina que fantasma de su pasado está a punto de regresar. Mientras tanto, los enemigos no han estado ociosos. Dohko x OC.
1. 1: Prólogo 1

**REAPARICIÓN**

I: PRÓLOGO 1

 _Fuerte Inglés, Jamaica_

 _Dieciocho años antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

Las dos mujeres, Anne y Mary, se abrazaron entre ellas cuando las dejaron solas en su celda, tras escuchar sus veredictos. Ambas culpables del crimen de piratería, ambas condenadas a morir en la horca. Pero las dos mujeres tenían una ventaja que sus camaradas masculinos no podían tener para al menos aplazar la condena.

- _Mary Read y Anne Bonny-_ había dicho el juez a las aterrorizadas mujeres- _ambas fueron encontradas culpables de Piratería, Robo y Asesinato. Han sido condenadas a colgar del cuello hasta morir, sin embargo, la ejecución se aplazará hasta después de que las criaturas hayan nacido-_

El sonido de las trompetas fuera de la prisión hizo que ambas temblaran de terror. Mary se ovilló, escondiendo su cabeza entre las rodillas, y Anne, haciendo acopio de los pocos rastros de su legendario valor, se puso de puntillas y se asomó por la ventana. Los amantes de ambas mujeres, así como el resto de su tripulación, estaban de pie, uno junto al otro, sobre el patíbulo, con sogas alrededor de sus cuellos. Los tambores estaban sonando también, pero Anne los ignoró. Solo captó la mirada de Jack, quien le devolvió una mirada horrorizada.

-Me apena verte así, Jack, pero si hubieras peleado como un hombre, no te ahorcarían como a un perro…- susurró la mujer que miraba a través de la ventana, sacudiendo la cabeza con una expresión de falsa compasión.

-¡Anne!- dijo Mary- ¿cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Era tu amante, después de todo, ¿no?-

-Fue su culpa- dijo Anne- toda la tripulación estaba borracha cuando nos atacaron. Si no fuera por nosotras dos…-

-Pero eso no significa que merezcan morir- dijo Mary.

Anne la ignoró, pero cerró los ojos al escuchar el sonido de la trampilla del patíbulo accionándose, que marcaba la ejecución de los prisioneros. La mujer se alejó de la ventana y se volvió a sentar junto a su compañera, que había comenzado a sollozar.

-Están todos muertos…- dijo Mary- de toda la tripulación a bordo de _The Revenge,_ solo quedamos nosotras dos-

-No llores, Mary- le dijo Anne en un susurro- tenemos cuatro meses para que nazcan cualquiera de nuestros hijos. Recuerda el plan. Al iniciar el trabajo de parto, nuestros aliados en Jamaica se infiltrarán con el grupo de parteras, y saldremos de aquí disfrazadas. Tendrán listo un bote para nosotras, y…-

-No, no, no podrá ser- dijo Mary, sollozando y haciendo gestos de dolor. Anne miró, gracias a la luz de la luna, la sangre que fluía entre las piernas de su compañera.

-Oh, no- dijo Anne, palideciendo. Mary iba a perder el embarazo. Y si lo perdía, la ahorcarían igual que a los demás. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie- tenemos que pedir un médico, no lo negarán si…-

-No- dijo Mary, tirando de ella para hacerla sentarse y evitar que llamara para pedir ayuda- por favor, no digas nada, si llegan a saber que el bebé no existe, mañana yo también estaré colgada junto con Jack y los demás…-

Pero el ruido de la celda abriéndose hizo que ambas dieran un respingo. Mary se cubrió de manera que la sangre no se notara. El soldado que abrió la puerta iba acompañado de un hombre que parecía oriental.

-Tienen visitas, _madam-_ dijo el soldado, haciendo pasar al hombre y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Ambas se quedaron mirando al recién llegado, quien traía una vestimenta de color negro con un cinturón gris. Se inclinó frente a ambas mujeres.

-¿Quién…?- dijo Anne.

-Mi nombre es Sugita. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar- dijo el hombre, mirando fijamente a las mujeres- vengo del otro lado del mundo, precisamente de Japón. Ustedes y yo compartimos profesión, yo soy el último de los _Wokou,_ los piratas japoneses. Supe que estaban aquí, y he venido a ofrecerles un trato-

Anne se frotó los brazos. No sabía porqué, pero la presencia de ese hombre japonés la ponía nerviosa. Era fría y escalofriante. Y para que alguien como la temeraria y legendaria Anne Bonny tuviera miedo de alguien, tendría que ser muy peligroso.

-¿Un trato?- repitió Anne, mirando al hombre con algo de miedo-¿qué clase de…?-

-Con todo respeto, _Bonny-san_ \- dijo el hombre- realmente vengo a hablar con su compañera. _Mary Read-san_ , ¿no es así?-

Anne sintió un momentáneo alivio, y Mary alzó las cejas y se encogió aún más.

-Estoy al tanto de su predicamento. Si descubren que está perdiendo a la criatura, la matarán de inmediato- continuó el japonés, sacando un vial con una extraña poción de color rojo y mostrándosela- esta poción hará que su embarazo llegue a término, y puedan llevar a cabo su plan para escapar de la prisión antes de que ambas sean ejecutadas-

Anne Bonny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera su plan? Sabía que su contacto era de confianza, y jamás las delataría. Mary, sin embargo, se incorporó levemente.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- preguntó Anne, pero Mary tenía otra pregunta mucho más importante que hacer.

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere a cambio?- dijo Mary.

-A la criatura- dijo el japonés.

Mary y Anne se miraron entre sí. No era como que ellas se hubieran encariñado con sus otros hijos. Todos sus hijos anteriores habían sido abandonadas con familias en los pueblos donde hacían puerto. Pero había una pregunta en la mente de ambas mujeres. ¿Para qué quería el japonés a la criatura? Bueno, eso realmente no les importaba. Si Mary quería salvar su vida, tenía que seguir embarazada por al menos un mes más para permitir que los aliados prepararan un bote para escapar, tenía que seguir embarazada como fuera. Y eso no iba a ocurrir si no cerraba el trato con el hombre. No tenía otra opción más que aceptar.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mary en un tono convencido- si lo que dices es cierto y mi embarazo llega a su término, la criatura es tuya-

El japonés asintió, y le entregó el vial a Mary, quien lo bebió hasta el fondo.

x-x-x

 _Tres años antes de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII_

 _Cinco Picos, Rozan_

El nuevo santo dorado de Libra miró su antiguo hogar, respiró hondo y sonrió ampliamente. El Patriarca Sage lo había enviado a liberar las villas junto a los Cinco Picos, que estaban siendo constantemente azotadas y saqueadas por un extraño grupo de piratas que, los reportes decía, contaban entre su número a un feroz bucanero con extraños poderes sobrenaturales. Los locales decían que se trataba de un brujo, pero para los santos de Athena parecía ser un cosmo. El Patriarca le había pedido capturar al pirata dueño del cosmo con vida si era posible, para llevarlo de regreso a Grecia y ver si podían llegar a rehabilitarlo, para que usara su cosmo para bien y no para estar saqueando aldeas.

El calor de esa mañana era casi insoportable, así que tan pronto como llegó, Dohko se quitó la camisa y se arrodilló junto a la cascada, para tomar un poco de agua y mojarse la cara. El chico estaba disfrutando el agua fresca cuando se dio que no estaba solo. Había dos aldeanos con él, que lo miraban con curiosidad. El santo dorado miró de reojo su sombrero, camisa y, sobre todo, la armadura dorada.

-¿Señor Dohko?- dijo uno de los dos aldeanos y, cuando el santo los miró, ambos se inclinaron. Un hombre viejo y un chico. El que había hablado era el viejo- ¿es usted?-

-¿Usted es en serio un santo de Athena?- dijo el chico, ilusionado.

-Sí, soy un santo de Athena- dijo Dohko, sonriendo algo enternecido, y sacudiendo los cabellos del chico. Se volvió hacia el hombre mayor-¿acaso ustedes son mi contacto?-

-Sí, señor- dijo él, inclinando de nuevo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto ansioso con la mano- nosotros fuimos quienes enviamos el mensaje al señor Sage, pidiéndole ayuda. Los criminales tienen en su grupo a una persona muy poderosa-

Dohko asintió y se levantó. Volvió a ponerse la camisa y su sombrero, y tras echarse la caja de su armadura al hombro, los siguió hacia la aldea. Cuando ésta estaba apenas a la vista, Dokho se detuvo, horrorizado. Salvo dos de las chozas, toda la aldea estaba completamente destruída.

-Por todos los dioses…- dijo el santo, volviéndose hacia los aldeanos-¿qué sucedió aquí?-

-Los piratas- dijo el hombre viejo- éste fue el resultado de su ataque-

-Oh, los piratas atacaron la semana pasada- dijo el chico- destruyeron todas las chozas y nos saquearon de todo objeto valioso que teníamos-

-Atacaron de noche- dijo el hombre viejo- uno de ellos, el capitán Davis, tenía un brillo extraño a su alrededor, y pareció producir una criatura de luz, un animal salvaje, que fue el que destruyó la mayor parte de la aldea. Fue brutal, dejó a casi todos los hombres heridos-

-Pero algo extraño- añadió el chico- uno de ellos levantó la mano para golpear a la esposa de Chen, pero la misma criatura de luz que produjo el capitán Davis fulminó al pirata-

Dohko entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué era lo que querían los piratas?- dijo el santo, sin dejar de ver indignado la destrucción de una aldea tan cercana a Rozan- ¿qué se llevaron?-

-Oro- dijo el anciano- robaron todo el oro que poseíamos-

Dohko pasó sus ojos por la aldea, e hizo una mueca. Se cruzó los brazos con decisión. Así que querían oro, ¿eh? Ya verían lo que les iba a dar.

-Bien, creo que sé como detenerlo, pero necesito su ayuda- dijo Dohko, mirando a los dos aldeanos- esto es lo que quiero que hagan-

x-x-x

 _Esa noche_

Dohko estaba en la base de la cascada de Rozan. Había preparado una trampa para los piratas. Con la ayuda de los aldeanos había esparcido el rumor durante el día de que él, un rico visitante, estaba movilizando una gran cantidad de oro de Rozan hacia Occidente. Aquello no era mentira: Dohko llevaba su armadura dorada y pronto volvería a Grecia. Sabía que, al caer la noche, los piratas atacarían, y pronto se encontraría al chico sensible al cosmo.

Dohko encendió una fogata para atraer a los piratas y para volverlo más tentador, sacó su caja de la armadura dorada junto al fuego, cuyos brillos se podrían ver desde un par de kilómetros.

Esperando pacientemente a que llegaran los enemigos, pronto Dohko escuchó pasos cerca de él. Cerró los ojos. Tres. No, cuatro. El santo dorado sonrió. Solo cuatro de los piratas habían acudido a intentar robar su tesoro. El santo suspiró, decepcionado. Si los aldeanos estaban en lo correcto y el capitán era quien poseía el cosmo, sería mejor que lo llevaran al barco. Pronto supo que era lo que tenía que hacer. Se iba a dejar capturar.

Los cuatro piratas no se hicieron esperar, y rápidamente rodearon a Dohko. Éste se levantó y tomó uno de los leños encendidos de la fogata, que usaría para pretender defenderse. Los piratas se echaron a reír.

- _This landlubber_ \- dijo uno de los piratas- pretende resistirse-

Los piratas cayeron a palos, y Dohko pretendió intentar defenderse en vano. Cuando terminó la supuesta pelea, Dohko estaba tumbado en el suelo, boca abajo, y uno de los piratas tenía un pie sobre su espalda, mientras que los otros tres lo rodeaban. Ninguno de los cuatro sospechaban siquiera de que su "prisionero" podía hacerlos papilla en menos de un segundo.

Los piratas, sin embargo, cantaron victoria, y comenzaron a buscar entre las pertenencias del santo dorado para encontrar el preciado oro del que habían escuchado.

-¿Qué te pareció eso, _ye half perished swine_?- dijo uno de los piratas.

-Déjalo- dijo otro de los piratas, hablando con un tono algo nervioso y preocupado- solo necesitamos el oro. ¿Dónde está?-

Uno de los hombres tomó la caja de la armadura y la agitó levemente, haciendo que las piezas dentro resonaran al chocar unas con otras. Los piratas se miraron entre sí mientras esperaban pacientemente a que abrieran la caja.

-Arggg, ¿cómo se abre esta cosa?- dijo el hombre. Dohko sonrió. Parte de su plan.

-Ya escuchaste a Jennings, _ye swine_ \- dijo el otro pirata, quitando su pie de la espalda del santo dorado y lo tomó del cabello para hacerlo levantar la mirada- ¿cómo se abre la caja?-

Dohko siguió sin responder, intentando poner una expresión asustada y, a la vez, obstinada, para verse convincente. Tras un par de veces que el hombre repitió la pregunta, sin conseguir respuesta del santo.

-Bueno, peor para ti si persistes en tu silencio- dijo el pirata llamado Jennings- _captain_ Davis va sacar la verdad de ti-

Los ojos verdes de Dohko brillaron. Justamente eso era lo que quería. Jennings se llevó la caja con la armadura, mientras los otros tres ataron las manos de Dohko a su espalda y lo arrastraron hacia la playa, donde el barco pirata lo estaba esperando.

x-x-x

 _Camarote del Capitán, The Revenge_

Los piratas abrieron la puerta del camerino y dejaron caer a Dohko en el suelo sin mucha ceremonia, y salieron, cerrando la puerta tras ellos. El santo dorado suspiró, paciente y decepcionado de no haber visto al capitán de inmediato, pero respiró hondo, esforzándose por ser paciente. Sonrió levemente: la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes: a Shion se le daba mucho mejor.

A pesar de tener las manos atadas a la espalda, Dohko se incorporó sentado en el suelo y miró a su alrededor. El camarote tenía un precioso escritorio de madera, estaba lleno de mapas y objetos de navegación, un sextante, todo iluminado por un trío de velas sobre el escritorio. La pequeña cama era bastante austera para ser de un capitán, y no parecía que alguien hubiera estado durmiendo ese día. Las ventanas estaban abiertas, dejando que la agradable brisa nocturna entrara.

"¿Porqué tarda tanto?", pensó Dohko.

La puerta del camarote se abrió, y entró un chico rubio que no parecía mayor de doce o trece años. Dohko lo observó con cuidado. El chico no podía ser el capitán, ¿o sí? Era extraño. El chico tenía cabellos un poco largos amarrados en una cola, una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y un cinturón rojo brillante. Sobre sus hombros una casaca azul.

Mientras el chico caminaba hacia él, Dohko podía escuchar sus pisadas resonando en el pequeño camarote. El santo dorado se preguntaba si aquello era una broma. Cerró los ojos y buscó algún indicio de cosmo en el chico, pero no encontró ninguno. Ese no era el capitán.

El recién llegado se acercó y lo tomó del cabello para hacerlo levantar la vista.

-Así que tú eres el que tenía esa caja dorada y se rehusa a abrirla- dijo el chico- esta es tu última oportunidad, antes de que _Captain_ Davis venga a sacarte la verdad-

Dohko guardo silencio y el chico sonrió, ilusionado, como si realmente quisiera ver al capitán en acción.

-Jamás- dijo Dohko, para agregarle drama al asunto. El chico le dio una patada en el rostro, haciéndolo caer boca abajo hacia un lado.

-Más vale que cuides tu lengua frente a Davis, _ye scurvy dog_ \- dijo el chico, caminando hacia la puerta.

Dohko, que estaba tumbado boca abajo, escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse. Alcanzó a escuchar al chico salir del camarote y a alguien más entrar. Mientras que se acercaba podía escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos. El santo volvió a cerrar los ojos y se concentró. Oh, ahí estaba. La persona quien poseía el cosmo era quien se estaba acercando. Sonrió.

Tan pronto como escuchó que el capitán se detuvo junto a él y se estaba inclinando, decidió atacar antes de que volvieran a tirar de su cabello, cosa que para ahora ya lo tenía fastidiado. Encendió suavemente su cosmo, rompió las amarras y se lanzó contra el capitán, tumbándolo al suelo donde él había estado previamente, cubriendo su boca con una mano y poniendo su rodilla en su abdomen. Cuando lo vio, Dohko casi deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa.

Era una mujer.

Dohko la miró. Sí tenía botas y una casaca de capitán, pero traía puesto un vestido bajo la casaca. Su cabello era castaño, casi rubio, y sus ojos imposiblemente negros lo miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. La chica quiso empujar a Dohko y quitárselo de encima, pero éste la inmovilizó con relativa facilidad con su mano libre. Finalmente, encendió su cosmo, pero Dohko encendió el suyo, por mucho superior, y esto no hizo sino asustarla más, y desistió de sus intentos.

-Shhh, guarda silencio- dijo Dohko en voz baja, y se volvió a la puerta, para asegurarse de que el chico en la puerta no se diera cuenta- viste de lo que soy capaz, sabes lo que pasará si gritas, no deseo lastimar a nadie-

La mujer lo vio con una expresión llena de miedo. Dohko no sabía que pensar. ¿En serio esa chica era quien había estado causando tantos problemas entre las aldeas alrededor de Rozan? El santo quitó la mano que cubría su boca, pero no la soltó.

-¿Cómo puede ser esto? Eres una chica…- dijo Dohko.

-Mujer- lo corrigió ella, y giró su cadera hacia un lado, para tenerla su rodilla libre, con la que golpeó a Dohko en las costillas. No fue solo un golpe físico, sino cargado de cosmo, que lanzó al santo dorado hacia un lado. Dohko chocó contra la pared, e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Al mismo tiempo que ponía sus pies en el suelo y encendía su cosmo, se encontró con una larga espada sobre su cuello.

-No te muevas, _ye swine_ \- dijo la chica, quien era la que estaba deteniendo la espada. Dohko puso las manos en alto, sin dejar de sonreír. La chica lo había atrapado desprevenido, pero aún así sabía que ella no podía ganarle. Y no había gritado.

-¿Está todo bien ahí dentro, _captain_ Davis?- dijo el chico que había entrado antes.

-¿Porqué no estaría todo bien, _ye scroundel_?- le dijo la chica, aún sin quitar la mirada de Dohko, o la espada de su cuello- pobre de ti si vuelves a interrumpir-

-Por supuesto que no volveré a molestarla- ambos escucharon decir al chiquillo.

Al parecer, el chico se alejó de la puerta, y Dohko pasó su mirada de ésta a la pirata, que seguía amenazándolo con la espada. El santo quiso dar un paso atrás, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared.

-Tú… tú eres como yo- dijo la chica, sorprendida, pero entrecerrando los ojos sospechosamente. Al parecer, la curiosidad de haber conocido a alguien más con cosmo la venció, y prefirió continuar la conversación- ¿quién eres?¿de dónde sales?-

-Yo soy un santo de Athena- dijo Dohko, sin bajar las manos- ¿tú quién eres?¿qué haces con estos piratas?-

-¡Yo soy quien está haciendo las preguntas!- dijo ella, alzando un poco la voz, tensando el brazo que detenía su espada contra su cuello- ¿cómo es posible que tengas esos poderes también?-

Dohko sonrió.

-No son "poderes". Se llama cosmo- dijo Dohko en un tono calmado- en el Santuario de Athena, en Grecia, aprendemos a usar nuestro cosmo para cosas buenas y proteger a la diosa, no para robar como un ladrón común-

La chica parpadeó un par de veces, y bajó la mirada por un momento, algo avergonzada. Dohko creyó que iba a bajar la espada, pero la chica volvió a tensar su brazo, sin separar ni un momento el arma del cuello del santo dorado.

-¿Cómo me encontraste?- dijo ella, entrecerrando los ojos- claramente te dejaste atrapar por mis tripulantes para encontrarme, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo supiste que yo tenía ese… cosmo?-

-Lo sentí- dijo Dohko simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros- con el entrenamiento apropiado, y con tiempo y paciencia, también tú podrías detectar otras personas con cosmo. Entre muchas otras cosas-

-¿Muchas cosas?- dijo ella, algo ilusionada, y Dohko asintió. La chica hizo una expresión entristecida y bajó el arma, al tiempo que el santo dorado también bajó los brazos- sería realmente extraordinario, pero es imposible-

-¿Porqué imposible?- dijo Dohko, frotándose el cuello, justo donde hacía unos momentos había estado la espada.

-El _Sōsarā_ jamás lo permitirá- dijo la chica simplemente.

-¿Quien es el _Sōsarā_?- preguntó Dohko.

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

-Es nuestro líder- dijo ella- el _Sōsarā_ es un hombre japonés, sabio y poderoso, que nos exige llevar una cuota de oro una vez al mes- y, por primera vez desde que la vio, Dohko notó algo de miedo en sus ojos, y también la notó intentar reprimir un escalofrío.

-¿Un hechicero?- dijo Dohko, y la chica asintió-¿él fue quien te enseñó a usar tu cosmo?-

La chica asintió, aún mirándolo con curiosidad y fascinación. Al parecer, aún no podía creer que hubiera alguien parecido a ella, con esas extrañas habilidades, y tampoco sabía que su peculiaridad tenía un nombre: cosmo.

-¿Porqué me querías encontrar?- preguntó la chica, poniendo la punta de la espada contra el suelo, pero aún sin separarse del arma.

-El Patriarca del Santuario de Athena se enteró de los destrozos que hizo tu tripulación. Mi misión era encontrarte- dijo Dohko- y llevarte de regreso a casa en Grecia, para enseñarte a usar tu cosmo para bien, como te dije-

La chica sonrió, pero pronto sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no puedo ir a Grecia- dijo ella- el _Sōsarā_ nos matará a todos si nos desviamos de nuestro deber, y no le llevamos el botín que exige-

Dohko la evaluó con la mirada. Parecía tener miedo de ese _Sōsarā_ misterioso, y quizá sería buena idea investigar al respecto, pero sabía cual era su principal misión, y era llevar a esa chica de regreso al Santuario.

-Lo lamento mucho, chica- dijo el santo de Libra- pero tengo que llevarte a Grecia con el Patriarca a como dé lugar, pero preferiría que fuera voluntariamente-

La chica parecía estar pensando en algo. De pronto, un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa que al santo dorado le agradó y disgustó en partes iguales.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella finalmente, para sorpresa del santo dorado- iré contigo a Grecia, con la condición de que dejes ir a la tripulación. No quiero que sufran las consecuencias a manos del _Sōsarā_ -

Dohko pensó en sus condiciones, y asintió. No haría daño dejar a esos chicos sin líder.

-De acuerdo. Empecemos por dejar a un lado las armas y nos presentamos de nuevo, ¿quieres? ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo Dohko.

-Davis- dijo ella, y sonrió levemente- Tora Davis. ¿Y tú?-

Dohko parpadeó, pero sonrió al notar la coincidencia entre el nombre de la chica y el suyo.

-Me llamo Dohko, santo de Libra-

El chico le ofreció la mano, y ella hizo lo mismo. Notó que le ofreció la mano izquierda, lo que le pareció extraño a Dohko. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde. Tan pronto como estrecharon sus manos, la chica lo golpeó con el mango de su espada con fuerza en la frente, y Dohko se desplomó en el suelo. Todo se volvió negro.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor (esta vez son muchas!)

Landlubber: (slang pirata) amante de la tierra. Alguien que no sirve para estar en el mar.

Ye half perished swine: (slang pirata): cerdo medio muerto

Captain: (inglés) capitán.

Ye scurvy dog: (slang pirata) perro con escorbuto. Escorbuto es una enfermedad por deficiencia de vitamina C, que en el pasado era común en los marineros que no tenían acceso a frutas frescas para obtener la vitamina.

Ye swine (slang pirata): cerdo

Ye scroundel: (slang pirata) sinvergüenza.

Sōsarā: (japonés) hechicero.

Wokou: piratas japoneses.

Mary Read y Anne Bonny fueron un par de piratas famosas que vivieron en el siglo XVIII y cometieron varios crímenes a bordo del barco _The Revenge_ , junto con una tripulación formada principalmente por hombres. Cuando las autoridades los atraparon en Jamaica, la mayoría de los hombres estaban ebrios y no pudieron pelear, y ellas dos pelearon valientemente hasta el final. Durante el juicio ambas declararon que estaban embarazadas, por lo que la sentencia se pospondría hasta después de que nacieran sus hijos. Cuando ambos nacieron, Mary Read murió por fiebre puerperal, y Anne Bonny fue liberada gracias a la influencia de su padre, que era una persona importante en Jamaica.

¡Hola a todos! Regresé mucho antes de lo que tenía planeado. Como vieron, esta historia tiene el prólogo dividido en tres partes. Espero que les esté gustando, a pesar de que dejé a Dohko inconsciente en el primer capítulo. Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo en mis fics. ¡Les mando un abrazo! Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.

x-x-x


	2. 2: Prólogo 2

**REAPARICIÓN**

II: PRÓLOGO 2

 _A bordo de The Revenge_

Dohko despertó un par de horas más tarde con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios. No recordaba exactamente que había pasado o donde estaba, pero el golpe aún le dolía. Una cálida y húmeda brisa entraba por una ventana. Eso, y un suave bamboleo hizo que el chico recordara lo que había pasado. Después de un par de minutos no tuvo ninguna dificultad para recordar lo que había pasado. Intentó levantarse, pero que sus muñecas estaban encadenadas juntas. El santo gruñó, e intentó encender su cosmo para romperlas. No pudo.

"¿Que rayos…?", gruñó de nuevo el santo dorado

- _Ahoy, matey!_ \- dijo alegremente la voz de la chica que lo había golpeado. Dohko levantó la vista, entrecerrando los ojos, y rápidamente miró a su alrededor.

Estaba aún en ese maldito barco, en una pequeña celda, probablemente debajo de la cubierta. Observó que las cadenas alrededor de sus brazos estaban unidas entre ellas, y también había un par alrededor de sus pies. El santo se incorporó con dificultad, y miró a la chica, siseando de enojo.

Tora Davis estaba fuera de su celda, sentada sobre un barril que decía " _Rum_ " marcando con pintura roja. Esta vez, además de su atuendo habitual, traía puesto un sombrero negro con plumas rojas. La chica estaba mirándolo fijamente, con una sonrisa traviesa y con las piernas cruzadas. En su mano derecha tenía una botella medio vacía, y en la izquierda una pistola que se veía demasiado grande en una mano tan pequeña.

-¿Que tal la cabeza, _love_?- dijo la chica, empujando su sombrero con la punta de la pistola para descubrirse los ojos.

-Me engañaste- dijo Dohko en un tono que sonó hasta cierto punto herido.

La chica se encogió de hombros, sin ninguna vergüenza, muy por el contrario, parecía estarse divirtiendo mucho por lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pirata- dijo ella simplemente, y por un momento dejó de sonreír- en serio, ¿cómo está la cabeza? Creo que se me pasó la mano un poco-

Dohko se llevo ambas manos, que estaban encadenadas, a la frente. Sí, le dolía un poco, y le iba a dejar un chichón, pero no estaba sangrando. Seguramente tendría esa parte de su piel enrojecida e hinchada. Volvió a hacer un esfuerzo para encender su cosmo o romper las cadenas, pero fue en vano. Y Tora se echó a reír al ver sus esfuerzos.

-No te esfuerces tanto, _landlubber_ \- dijo la chica, señalando las cadenas- esos grilletes son a prueba de… personas como yo-

Dohko dejó de forcejear con las cadenas, pero pronto se dio cuenta de algo que extraño. ¿Porqué Tora, si era la capitana del barco, llevaba unos grilletes que podían contenerla, si ella era la única que tenía cosmo? ¿Acaso había alguien más en la tripulación? No, él mismo se había asegurado de ello. ¿Entonces porqué tenían esos artefactos?

Tora lo miró con curiosidad, como si quisiera leer su mente. De un brinco bajó del barril y pasó su mano entre los barrotes, ofreciéndole la botella de ron que llevaba en la mano. Dohko la miró por unos segundos, pero empujó su mano con todo y botella hacia afuera de la celda.

-Vamos, _love_ , te ayudará con el dolor- dijo la chica, volviendo a ofrecerle la botella.

-No gracias, no bebo alcohol- dijo el santo dorado.

Tora se echó a reír.

-Oh, sí, he escuchado esa de los japoneses- dijo la chica, riendo y dando un largo trago a su botella- cuentan que los orientales no toleran el alcohol-

-No soy japonés- dijo Dohko en un tono seco.

La chica le dio la espalda y caminó de regreso al barril, pero no se sentó en él, sino que apoyo su cadera y dejó su botella sobre la tapa. Parecía buscar algo junto al barril, y tomar algunas cosas. Finalmente se volvió de nuevo hacia Dohko. Llevaba en sus manos un plato con un generoso trozo de pan, queso y un recipiente con agua fresca. Se acercó de nuevo y se los ofreció.

Dohko la miró, dudoso.

-¿Qué significa esto?- dijo el santo dorado.

-Es comida- dijo Tora, sin dejar de sonreír traviesamente. Dohko notó algo extraño: sus ojos eran muy oscuros, negros seguramente- la metes en tu boca, la masticas y la tragas, ¿ves?-

-Lo sé- dijo Dohko, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un segundo, pero después sacudió la cabeza- ¿porqué me alimentas? Se supone que soy tu enemigo, ¿no?-

Tora sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro e iba a decir algo, pero pronto el chiquillo que había visto la noche anterior en el camarote del capitán llegó.

 _-Captain_ Davis- dijo el chico.

-Ah, bien, gracias, Arthur- dijo Tora, entregando la pistola al chico y tomando de nuevo la botella de ron, para darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras que conducían a la cubierta del barco.

-¿Vas a darle un arma a ese mocoso?- dijo Dohko, mirando sospechosamente a la chica. El chico llamado Arthur accionó el arma, disparando al escasos centímetros del costado del santo dorado.

-Cuida tus palabras, _ye scurvy dog_ \- dijo Arthur de manera amenazante, sentándose en el barril donde antes estaba Tora y disponiéndose a recargar el arma.

-Ten cuidado, no lo hagas enojar- dijo Tora, antes de quitarse el sombrero y hacer una inclinación burlona, y salir hacia la cubierta. Dohko miró a la chica hasta que desapareció, y después dirigió la mirada al chico, suspirando resignado. Sería mejor que comiera algo y recuperara sus fuerzas. Quizá así se sentiría mejor para idear una salida de ese lugar.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

Shion se dejó caer, aburrido, en los escalones en la entrada del templo de Aries. Y con justa razón. Dohko estaba fuera, en un viaje en Rozan, y Albafica había salido de nuevo hacia el pueblo de Rodorio, y por alguna extraña razón había insistido en que quería ir solo. ¿Qué tenía ese pueblucho? No lo sabía, ni entendía muy porqué al santo de Piscis le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo ahí. Suspiró y se detuvo la cabeza con una mano.

¡Ah, que aburrimiento! Ojalá Dohko regresara pronto de su misión.

El santo de Aries sonrió levemente. Seguramente estaría feliz de la vida, ahora que el Patriarca Sage le había dado una misión tan cerca de su natal China. Seguramente querría disfrutar todo lo posible su estancia en su antiguo hogar.

Shion respiró hondo, y fue cuando notó algo extraño. O mejor dicho, no notó algo. Desde la noche anterior que no sentía el cosmo de su compañero. Entrecerró los ojos. Que extraño…

-Así que tú también te diste cuenta, Shion- dijo el Patriarca Sage, quien iba bajando las escaleras de los Doce Templos, rumbo al Coliseo.

-¡Maestro Sage!- dijo el santo de Aries, poniéndose de pie de golpe y ruborizándose levemente al verse atrapado por el Patriarca estando ocioso en los escalones del primer templo.

-No hay tiempo que perder, Shion- dijo el Patriarca, sonriendo benévolamente- yo también me di cuenta de que el cosmo de Dohko desapareció anoche desde la costa cercana a Rozan. Por favor, ve y averigua que fue lo que le pasó-

El santo de Aries asintió, y se inclinó.

-Iré de inmediato- dijo Shion- con permiso, maestro-

Y al terminar de hablar, se teletransportó hacia Rozan.

x-x-x

 _A bordo de The Revenge_

 _Horas más tarde_

Al terminar de comer lo que Tora le había dado, Dohko cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizarse para pensar con mayor claridad. Tora se veía con bastante disposición para conversar, y quizá si regresaba podía hacerla hablar o cometer algún error.

El santo dorado levantó la vista y suspiró. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era probar suerte con el chiquillo llamado Arthur. Parecía más un niño que otra cosa, un niño rubio con enormes ojos y cejas muy pobladas.

-¿Y tú que edad tienes, mocoso? ¿Nueve?- dijo Dohko, sonriendo levemente.

Arthur le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Trece- dijo el adolescente.

Dohko fingió sorpresa.

-¿En serio? Parece muy difícil de creer que un mocoso como tú sirva de algo en un barco pirata- dijo Dohko.

-Ya te dije que cuidaras tus palabras, prisionero- dijo Arthur en tono de advertencia- _ye may be worth a penny, but we can make you walk the plank_ -

Dohko sonrió.

-Oh, ¿en serio?- dijo el santo dorado- ¿y quién querría pagar por alguien como yo?-

-No lo sé, no eres nada especial- dijo Arthur- Tora tampoco creía que fueras tan valioso, pero el _Sōsarā_ le dijo que podría encontrar algún uso para ti-

Dohko entrecerró los ojos.

-¿El hechicero le dijo?- repitió Dohko, y Arthur asintió- ¿fue él quien les dio estos grilletes?-

Y sorprendentemente para Dohko, el chico asintió de nuevo. El santo dorado se quedó pensativo. Quizá no era tan mala su situación: podría averiguar quien era ese misterioso hombre y para quien trabajaba, porque claramente los piratas, incluso Tora, eran solo peones de alguien más.

Miró al chico, quien seguía limpiando sus pistolas, y pensó que podría sacar algo más de información.

-¿Y tú eres el hermanito de To… de la capitana?- dijo Dohko.

El chico levantó la mirada, dejando la limpieza de sus armas, y observó a Dohko.

-No, por supuesto que no- dijo Arthur, riendo levemente- Tora Davis no tiene familia. Su madre era la legendaria pirata Mary Read, la compañera de Anne Bonny-

Dohko escuchó atentamente. Había escuchado de una pirata llamada Anne Bonny, que había escapado de prisión en Jamaica, y luego había sido perdonada de sus crímenes.

-¿Y como llegó con el _Sōsarā_?- preguntó Dohko.

-Creo que ha estado con él desde que nació- dijo Arthur- la leyenda dice que el _Sōsarā_ le dio medicina a Mary Read cuando estaba embarazada, a cambio de que le entregara a su hijo. Cuando Tora nació, la pirata intentó escapar con ella, pero murió de una infección tan pronto como subió al barco. A este mismo barco- sopló sobre el cañón de su arma.

-¿Y Tora es buena capitana?- dijo Dohko.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Arthur, emocionándose un poco mientras hablaba- en una ocasión, la pirata Flora Burn nos atacó porque quería tener _The Revenge_ para ella misma. Gracias a Tora, hundimos su barco, y dejamos a Burn y a su tripulación en una isla cerca de Irlanda-

Dohko meditó la información que tenía. Cada vez le da más curiosidad la situación. Ese niño, Arthur, parecía un buen chico en circunstancias adversas. Y en cuando a Tora…

- _Land ho!_ \- escuchó gritar a uno de los piratas en cubierta.

Arthur se puso de pie, pero no se veía tan entusiasmado como antes.

-Bueno, hemos llegado- dijo el chico, sonriendo levemente, pero sin que su sonrisa subiera a sus ojos como antes, cuando estaba charlando. Se acercó a los barrotes y miró fijamente a Dohko- un consejo. No demuestres interés en Tora. El _Sōsarā_ te desollará vivo, y usará tu piel para hacerse una nueva funda para su espada-

-¿Una qué?- dijo Dohko, alzando las cejas, seguro de haber escuchado mal.

-Una nueva funda para su espada- repitió Arthur- ya tiene siete-

Dohko no pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues dos piratas bajaron de la cubierta para abrir la celda y desembarcar.

x-x-x

 _Cinco Picos de Rozan_

Shion había aparecido en Rozan hacía un par de horas. Aún no lo podía creer. Estaba en el sitio indicado, pero no había señal de Dohko o de la armadura dorada de Libra. Tampoco había señales de pelea o rastros de cosmo. Lo único que pudo ver era los restos de una fogata cerca de la gran cascada. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Papá, mira, es otro santo de Athena- escuchó decir a uno de los aldeanos. Shion se volvió al escuchar aquello, su corazón dando un vuelco. ¿ _Otro_ santo de Athena? Eso quería decir que los aldeanos habían visto a Dohko.

-Tú, chico- dijo Shion- ¿a qué te refieres?¿vieron a alguien más como yo?-

-Ayer vino otro santo de Athena, señor- dijo el chico.

-¿Viste a Dohko?¿dónde está?¿qué le pasó?- dijo el santo de Aries.

Los aldeanos se miraron entre sí. El anciano dio un paso adelante.

-El señor Dohko nos iba a ayudar a deshacernos de unos piratas que destruyeron nuestra aldea- dijo el anciano- ideó un plan para que los piratas lo atraparan y poder enfrentarse con su líder. Pero después de que se lo llevaron al barco, éste zarpó y no sabemos donde está-

Shion se golpeó la frente en un gesto de exasperación. Genial, Dohko y sus grandiosas ideas. Si su amigo era bueno para algo, era para meterse en problemas. ¿Cómo se le ocurría algo tan estúpido como dejarse atrapar? Gruñó en voz baja. Y ahora, ¿qué iba a hacer al respecto?

-Díganme como son esos piratas- dijo el santo.

Los aldeanos le dijeron todo lo que sabían. Tras escucharlos, Shion también llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba de otra persona usuaria de cosmo, y quizá había sido quien había vencido a Dohko. Buscó con su cosmo, y encontró a dos personas usuarias de cosmo al este de Rozan. Entrecerró los ojos, y tras agradecer a los aldeanos, desapareció.

x-x-x

 _Isla Hirado, Japón_

Los piratas desembarcaron en un extraño y abandonado muelle la isla Hirado. Dohko se dejó conducir bajo el barco y rumbo a unas cuevas cerca de la costa. Unos pasos detrás de él venían caminando Tora y Arthur, así como el pirata llamado Jennings, quien llevaba consigo la caja de la armadura de Libra.

Cruzaron los pasillos y subieron algunas escaleras, hasta una pequeña habitación, pulcra y limpia, con un delicioso aroma a incienso y flores. En toda la habitación solamente había un pequeño escritorio y algunos almohadones esparcidos en el suelo.

Un hombre los recibió. Era un nombre japonés, muy alto, usando la vestimenta tradicional. Todos los presentes, incluyendo Tora Davis, se inclinaron. Jennings puso la armadura de libra en el suelo. Dohko entrecerró los ojos. Así que ese hombre era el famoso _Sōsarā_ del que tanto había escuchado en el barco.

-Oh, muy bien hecho, Tora- dijo el hombre- y al parecer no solo me trajiste un tesoro, sino a un valioso santo de Athena-

Dohko parpadeó, y Tora no alzó la mirada. Al parecer la chica estaba algo nerviosa por la presencia del hombre. Y sí, el santo de Libra podía percibir un fuerte cosmo de ese individuo, que era muy diferente al de los otros santos, o al de los pocos espectros de Hades que había llegado a enfrentar.

-Nunca me imaginé que fueras tan confiable- continuó diciendo el _Sōsarā_ \- bien, bien, Hades estará muy complacido de que le entregue a uno de los santos más poderosos antes de comenzar su guerra santa contra Athena. Pagará muy bien por este chico-

Mientras el hechicero hablaba, Dohko agudizó sus sentidos, y no tardó mucho en detectar al otro santo dorado que estaba cerca. No estaba dentro de las cuevas, pero claramente lo estaba buscando. ¿Acaso había otro santo dorado?¿El Patriarca Sage había notado algo extraño y había enviado a alguien más? Intentó tranquilizarse para que el hombre no sospechara.

Gruñó en voz baja, y se concentró en el enemigo, y entendió muy bien la actitud de los demás. Era muy poderoso, incluso más que un santo dorado. Quizá como el Patriarca o el maestro Hakurei. Se mordió el labio.

-Bueno, ya saben a donde llevarlo- dijo el hechicero- hablaré con los heraldos de Hades para llegar a un acuerdo-

Jennings y otro pirata levantaron a Dohko con un gesto brusco, y lo arrastraron fuera de esa habitación, y nuevamente entre los oscuros pasillos de las cuevas. El santo se concentró. El cosmo, que era el de Shion, se sentía muy débilmente fuera de las cuevas. Sonrió y miró a su alrededor. Detrás de él estaban Arthur y seguramente Tora.

Tenía que comunicarse de alguna manera con Shion. Tenía que salir de ahí, y tenían que llevar a Tora a Atenas, según las órdenes del Patriarca Sage. Si podía llegar a ponerse de acuerdo con él, quizá podían idear un plan para ello.

Tras un par de vueltas en los túneles, llegaron a una especie de prisión. Abrieron una celda y arrojaron dentro a Dohko. Éste les devolvió una mirada molesta mientras que veía a los dos hombres alejarse, y notar que Arthur nuevamente se había quedado a vigilarlo.

x-x-x

 _Muelle en la isla Hirato, Japón_

 _Horas más tarde_

Shion puso los ojos en blanco. Dohko era todo un profesional para meterse en problemas.

El santo de Aries le tenía mucho aprecio a su amigo, era un excelente guerrero, pero sus fuertes sentimientos a veces se metía en problemas por culpa de ellos. Según lo que escuchó del viejo aldeano de Rozan, Dohko había intentado engañar al enemigo en vez de pelear con él para no lastimarlo.

Cuando Shion llegó a la isla japonesa donde sentía el cosmo de su amigo, vio aun grupo de pescadores acercarse a él. El santo hizo una mueca. No quería encender su cosmo para no alertar a los enemigos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que los pescadores no parecían ser enemigos.

-¿Qué hace aquí, extranjero?- dijo uno de los pescadores- ¿no sabe que estas son regiones peligrosas?-

-Estoy buscando a un amigo- dijo Shion.

-Espero que no lo hayan capturado los piratas- dijo el pescador- solo los dioses saben que harán esos monstruos con sus prisioneros-

-¿Dónde están los piratas?- preguntó el santo dorado.

-En las cuevas de la isla- dijo el pescador, señalando la montaña detrás de ellos- pero no le recomiendo que vaya. Es muy peligroso-

-Gracias- dijo Shion, dándoles la espalda y apresurándose hacia el sitio indicado. De pronto, se detuvo en seco. Sintió muy débilmente el cosmo de Dohko. Cerró los ojos por un momento y se concentró. Quizá podría localizarlo.

x-x-x

 _Prisión de los Piratas_

 _Más tarde_

Dohko sonrió sutilmente, y se apoyó en los barrotes de su celda, con los brazos cruzados. Arthur estaba sentado sobre la caja de la armadura de Libra frente a la celda, con su pistola en mano, pero el pobre chico se estaba quedando dormido. Era perfecto.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar Tora y darle una leve patada para hacerlo levantarse. Dohko vio a Arthur ruborizarse y levantarse de golpe para disculparte. La chica le revolvió los cabellos de manera amistosa.

-Vete a dormir, _ye wee scoundrel._ Yo me quedaré a vigilarlo- dijo ella, tomando el arma de sus manos. El chico sonrió y se fue a dormir. Una vez que quedó sola, levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Dohko, quien aún la estaba mirando con atención- ¿qué miras?-

-Nada- dijo él, poniendo la mejor cara de inocencia. Tora entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a él. El santo dorado notó algo en sus manos: la chica estaba jugando con las llaves de sus horrendas cadenas. Dohko esbozó involuntariamente su sonrisa casi felina. Eso estaba cada vez mejor- creí que eras más temible como capitán-

-¿Lo dices por Arthur?- dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos- es solo un chiquillo. Ya viste de lo que soy capaz-

Y para poner más énfasis en sus palabras, le mostró el mango de su espada.

-Por supuesto que lo vi. Me engañaste. Desde hoy lo pensaré dos veces antes de subestimar a una chica en una pelea- dijo Dohko.

-Pirata- dijo ella, encogiéndose de hombros y señalando de nuevo el mango de su espada. La chica guiñó un ojo.

El santo de Libra la miró con curiosidad. Tora se había sentado de nuevo frente a la celda, esta vez sobre la caja de su armadura dorada, con sus piernas cruzadas. Miraba con curiosidad a Dohko, como si quisiera preguntarle algo. Dohko, por su parte, la miraba también curioso. Fuera de las amazonas, nunca había conocido a una chica así. Y si no fuera por que Tora era un enemigo, pensaría que es bastante linda, y… ¡No! Dohko sacudió la cabeza. No podía ponerse a pensar como Manigoldo o Kardia.

-¿Sabes algo, Tora?- dijo Dohko, apoyándose con sus dos manos en los barrotes de su celda, con una amplia sonrisa- creo que si no fueras mi enemigo, quizá me agradarías-

-Curioso- dijo ella- yo estaba pensando lo mismo-

La chica parecía distraída, y Dohko sonrió ante la expectativa, sacudiendo los hombros como un tigre que estaba esperando atrapar a su presa. Tora, por su parte, notó el brillo en los ojos verdes del santo y entrecerró los suyos, como preguntándose que era lo que estaba pensando el chico.

Y fue entonces cuando apareció una luz de teletransportación, y Tora se volvió hacia ella, sacando su espada, lista para defenderse. Shion apareció a unos metros de donde estaban ambos, forzando a la chica a dar un paso atrás, dando la espalda contra los barrotes de la celda de Dohko.

El santo de Libra tomó la oportunidad. Pasó sus manos hasta donde pudo por los barrotes y atrapó a Tora por uno de sus antebrazos, creando la bastante distracción para que Shion le quitara la llave de las manos y abriera la celda y las cadenas de Dohko.

-Gracias por venir, Shion- dijo Dohko, sonriendo, pero sin soltar a la chica- ¿porqué tardaste tanto?-

-No te atrevas a reclamarme- dijo Shion, sonriendo levemente al terminar de abrir las cadenas de su compañero- todavía que te metes en problemas, y tengo que venir a sacarte-

Tora se soltó de Dohko tan pronto como pudo y, al ver que Shion también poseía cosmo y estaba en desventaja, gritó con todas sus fuerzas para alertar a los demás, e intentó huir de ahí. Ya fuera de la celda, el santo de Libra la volvió a atrapar por la cintura para evitar que saliera corriendo, y se volvió a su compañero.

-¡Ah!¡Suéltame!- gritó Tora.

-¡Ahora, Shion!-

Los tres se rodearon de una luz cegadora de color azul. Tora se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que los dos santos querían hacer. Cuando logró soltarse de Dohko, cayó al suelo de rodillas. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era el suelo rocoso de la cueva japonesa donde estaban el resto de los piratas: había caído sobre el pasto de los terrenos del Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor

Ahoy, matey!: (slang pirata) hola, amigo

Ye may be worth a penny, but we can make you walk the plank: (slang pirata) Puedes valer un centavo, pero podemos hacer caminar por la plancha.

Land ho!: (slang pirata) tierra a la vista.

Ye wee scoundrel: (slang pirata) pequeño sinvergüenza.

x-x-x

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Prólogo 3

**REAPARICIÓN**

III: PROLOGO 3

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena, Atenas, Grecia_

En Japón era bien entrada la noche, mientras que en Grecia apenas eran las primeras horas después del mediodía cuando los tres aparecieron en los terrenos del Santuario. Tanto Shion como Dohko tuvieron que tomar unos minutos para recuperar el aliento cuando regresaron. Dohko tuvo que poner sus manos en las rodillas e inclinarse para poder respirar.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, Dohko miró a Tora, quien estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con una expresión muy asustada, mirando a su alrededor como si buscara una ruta de escape, y luego a Dohko con una expresión herida.

-Tú… me engañaste- dijo Tora, entrecerrando los ojos.

Dohko se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo dijiste? "Pirata"- dijo el santo de Libra riendo.

Tora gruñó en voz baja, y se puso de pie de golpe, levantando la espada que tenía en la mano y dando un grito que parecía de batalla. Se lanzó contra los dos santos dorados con el arma en alto. Shion detuvo el golpe de la espada con una pared de cristal, y casi pierde algunos cabellos en el proceso. Dohko se cubrió con la armadura de Libra en menos de un segundo, sacó una de las espadas de la armadura y detuvo el golpe que iba dirigido hacia él. Tora se sorprendió al verlo cubierto por la armadura, pero no bajó su arma ni dejó de aplicar fuerza sobre ella.

Cuando fue evidente que Dohko no iba a ceder tampoco, la chica dio un paso atrás, aunque sin dejar de apuntar a ambos santos dorados con su espada.

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo Tora- ¿a dónde me trajeron?-

Dohko no paraba de sonreír, cosa que hizo que Shion pusiera los ojos en blanco.

-Estamos en el Santuario de Athena, como te dije- dijo Dohko

-Por favor, señorita, tranquilícese, nadie le va a hacer daño- dijo Shion, dando un paso adelante y mostrándole las palmas, pero Tora lo apuntó también con la hoja de su espada y dio un paso atrás para mantener la distancia entre ellos y, cuando intentó acercarse, hizo girar la espada con fuerza, que por poco el santo de Aries se salvó de perder el cabello de nuevo. Shion tragó saliva- solo estamos tratando de ayudarla-

- _Shiver me…_ \- comenzó a decir ella para sí misma. A pesar de que su brazo seguía firme y no había dejado que ninguno de los dos santos se acercara a ella, comenzaba a estar asustada. Dohko y Shion miraron a su alrededor. Manigoldo y Aldebarán comenzaron a acercarse hacia donde estaban, mirándolos con curiosidad.

-Oh, ¿qué pasa, Dohko?- dijo Manigoldo, acercándose a la chica con una amplia sonrisa, haciendo que Tora, moviendo la espada para mantenerlo alejado- ¿porqué te dieron a ti esta misión? Si a mí me gustan las chicas lindas-

-¿Qué te pasó, Dohko?- preguntó Aldebarán al ver el chichón en la frente del santo de Libra.

-Pregúntale a ella- dijo Dohko, entrecerrando los ojos y frotándose la frente- esta chica me dio un buen golpe-

-Te lo merecías- dijo Tora- manténganse lejos, o los voy a dejar a todos igual-

-¿Una chica te golpeó, Dohko? Jajajajaja- dijo Manigoldo.

Dohko se cruzó de brazos y sacudió la cabeza. Mejor que no se enterara que había caído fácilmente en la trampa de la chica, o no escucharía el final de aquello. Manigoldo volvió a intentar acercarse a Tora, y ella casi lo golpeó con su espada. Aldebaran, notando el nerviosismo de la chica, cerró un puño y le dio un fuerte zape al santo de Cáncer.

-¡Ay, ay, ay!- se quejó Manigoldo- ¿qué rayos haces, Aldebaran?-

-Tranquilízate, Manigoldo, ¿qué no ves que la estás asustando más de lo que ya está?- dijo el santo de Tauro en un tono amable- creo que lo mejor es que dejemos a Dohko manejar esta situación-

-Sí, "dejemos a Dohko manejar a una chica linda"- dijo Manigoldo, cruzando los brazos fastidiado. Aldebarán lo empujó para que se alejaran de ese sitio y caminaran rumbo a los Doce Templos. Shion se volvió a mirar a Dohko, quien suspiró y se encogió de hombros, sin soltar la espada de su armadura, pero bajándola y acercándose a Tora.

-Por favor, Tora, no te quiero lastimar- dijo Dohko, ofreciéndole la mano- lo que te dije en el barco, antes de que me atacaras, es cierto. El Patriarca quiso que te trajéramos aquí para protegerte, y enseñarte a usar tu cosmo para bien-

Tora bajó la espada, apoyando su hoja en el suelo, pero no la guardó. ¿Era cierto eso que decían los santos de Athena? ¿Podría estar libre del hechicero, y usar sus poderes, su "cosmo" para algo diferente? Levantó la mirada, y observó los ojos de Dohko. Si bien la había engañado una vez, el chico parecía ser sincero. Pensó que quizá podía darle una oportunidad. Siempre podía escaparse si detectaba algo raro.

-¿Realmente… puedo confiar en ustedes?- dijo Tora, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tienes mi palabra, Tora- dijo Dohko, sonriendo levemente, y ofreciéndole su mano de nuevo- no te vamos a traicionar. Y por favor- añadió sonriendo levemente- no vuelvas a golpearme-

Tora no pudo evitar reír en voz baja, olvidando sus anteriores sospechas. Y fue cuando Shion se dio cuenta. No sabía exactamente que era, pero había algo entre Dohko y la extraña chica. Un chispazo entre los dos, o química, no sabía bien como explicarlo. Los ojos verdes de Dohko brillaron, y poco a poco Tora suavizó su mirada y extendió su mano hacia la de él. El santo de Aries sonrió levemente.

-Si ya terminaron de charlar- dijo Shion, fingiendo despreocupación- los llevaré con el Patriarca Sage, que nos está esperando-

Dohko asintió, y se volvió a Tora con una sonrisa, quien cerró los ojos, como esperando el golpe, pues al parecer la teletransportación que acababa de experimentar no había sido para nada de su agrado.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

El Patriarca Sage sonrió benévolamente y se quitó la máscara y casco para tranquilizar a Tora, quien temblaba tan violentamente cuando llegaron que Dohko tuvo que detenerla para evitar que cayera al suelo. La razón de su miedo era muy sencilla: ella sentía un cosmo muy parecido al del _Sōsarā._ El Patriarca se acercó a ella con una expresión tranquila.

-No tengas miedo- dijo el Patriarca- aquí nadie te va a hacer daño. Queremos ayudarte. Seguramente Dohko ya te lo explicó-

Tora asintió levemente, pero instintivamente dio un paso atrás. Dohko le puso una mano en el hombro. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la chica se sintió en confianza con los santos de Athena, y comenzó a responder las preguntas de los santos.

Al parecer, Tora había nacido cuando su madre, una pirata de renombre, estaba encarcelada en Jamaica. El _Sōsarā_ la adoptó y dejó a cargo de unos piratas en Bristol, Inglaterra, para que se hicieran cargo de su entrenamiento como pirata. Una o dos veces al año. el _Sōsarā_ iba por ella para enseñarla a usar su cosmo para pelear. Y desde hacía un par de años había recuperado el barco que había pertenecido a su madre y a Anne Bonny, y era el que usaba para dirigir a los piratas.

-¿Y que sabes del _Sōsarā_?- preguntó el Patriarca. Dohko ya se imaginaba que preguntaría sobre ese hombre que podía usar el cosmo tan bien como ellos y que al parecer podía comunicarse con los heraldos de Hades.

Tora estuvo a punto de responder, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza la apresó. La chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cayó de rodillas, temblando violentamente e incluso tirando de sus cabellos. Los dos santos dorados y el Patriarca se alarmaron. La chica gritó de dolor, y se inclinó aún más hacia delante, hasta que su frente estuvo en contacto con el suelo.

-¡Tora!- dijo Dohko, inclinándose junto a ella, intentando en vano hacer que levantara la mirada- ¿qué te pasa?-

-Es el hechicero- dijo el Patriarca Sage, entrecerrando los ojos- está metiéndose a su mente, y la está atormentando-

Dohko la miró, sintiéndose impotente, sin poder quitarle el dolor a la chica, y se volvió hacia el Patriarca. Parpadeó, sorprendido, de ver a la pequeña Athena acercarse a ellos, casi arrastrando su báculo demasiado grande como para ella. Sin decir nada, la pequeña diosa se acercó a Tora y le puso sus manitas en los hombros. Dohko notó que la chica tuvo un alivio inmediato, pero se dejó caer al suelo, agotada, y se apresuró a ayudarla a volverse sobre sí misma.

-Maestro Sage- dijo Dohko, volviéndose al Patriarca con un tono aprensivo que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes.- ¿qué podemos hacer por ella?-

El santo de Libra sintió que Tora lo tomó de la muñeca, y lo miraba con una expresión de dolor y fatiga que le estrujó el corazón. ¡Ese maldito hombre! ¿Cómo se atrevía a lastimar así a una chica?

-Me va a matar… como mató a mi madre- dijo Tora, sus ojos negros reflejaban el terror que sentía- por eso… te engañé cuando estábamos en el barco. Por eso no quería venir con ustedes…-

La pequeña Athena se volvió al Patriarca Sage.

-Maestro Sage- dijo tímidamente Sasha- ¿podríamos pedirle a Asmita que le ayude?-

-Creo que es una buena idea, señorita- dijo Shion, hablando por primera vez, y se volvió hacia el Patriarca también- Asmita podría bloquear cualquier influencia externa-

El Patriarca sonrió y asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sage- creo que la señorita Athena tiene razón. Asmita puede hacerlo-

Dohko asintió y ayudó a Tora a ponerse de pie. Al hacerlo, la espada de la chica cayó al suelo con todo y su funda. La pequeña diosa se inclinó y la recogió. La miró extrañada por unos segundos, y después se la entregó a Dohko.

Asmita llegó unos minutos más tarde, y no estaba impresionado por lo que se le pidió que hiciera.

El santo de Virgo se detuvo frente a Tora, quien estaba sentada con una expresión un poco nerviosa. Asmita le puso la mano en la frente, con la intención de sellar sus pensamientos para protegerla del Sōsarā, pero de pronto se detuvo. El flujo de memorias de la chica comenzaron a fluir rápidamente a su mente, y de pronto el santo dorado tuvo un poco de compasión por ella.

Separó su mano y le sonrió al notar que estaba temblando. No la podía ver, por supuesto, pero podía sentirlo.

-Tranquila, no te va a doler- dijo Asmita- y después de esto, ya no te va a molestar nadie-

Tora asintió levemente, y Asmita siguió la indicación del Patriarca Sage y se encargó de poner un sello en la mente de Tora, para evitar que el hechicero siguiera molestándola.

Una vez que terminó lo que se le pidió, y justo antes de irse, Asmita miró alternadamente a Dohko y a Tora, y sonrió sutilmente.

-Bueno, se los dejo a ustedes- dijo Asmita sonriendo.

-Esto… gracias, señor Asmita- dijo Tora. Asmita sonrió y se retiró.

Dohko se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo ella, sonriendo y haciendo una expresión extraña en su rostro, como si estuviera buscando algo en su mente que se sintiera diferente- gracias, me siento mucho mejor-

El Patriarca Sage asintió, satisfecho, y llamó a un par de las chicas que trabajaban en el Santuario para que la acompañaran al recinto de las amazonas, donde le darían una habitación para descansar, y al día siguiente comenzarían a entrenarla. Tras agradecerles, Tora siguió detrás de ellas dos.

-Dohko, espera un momento- dijo el Patriarca antes de que el santo de Libra saliera del templo.

-¿Maestro?- dijo Dohko, volviéndose a él. Shion, que también se iba a retirar, pero se detuvo también.

-¿Hay algo más que me tengas que decir?- dijo Sage.

Dohko lo pensó algunos minutos, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza. No recordaba algo que valiera la pena decir. El Patriarca insistió en que le contara de nuevo todo lo que había sucedido desde que había llegado a Rozan. Tanto el Patriarca como Shion escucharon con atención.

-Gracias, Dohko- dijo Sage, algo pensativo- aunque tengo el presentimiento de que Tora aún intentará escapar del Santuario, así que deberíamos montar una guardia-

Dohko parpadeó. No había pensado en ello. Miró de reojo a Shion, quien asintió levemente, como si él hubiera entendido lo mismo que el Patriarca. Suspiró y asintió.

-De acuerdo, maestro- dijo el santo de Libra- yo me encargaré de que no escape-

-Y Dohko- añadió Athena, antes de terminar la audiencia- cuida de ella. Tiene buen corazón, a pesar de todo lo que le ha sucedido-

El santo de Libra sonrió y asintió, y salió del templo del Patriarca, acompañado de Shion. Mientras bajaban del templo del Patriarca hacia Libra, Shion se volvió hacia su amigo con una sonrisa burlona, y le dio un codazo.

-Entonces…- dijo Shion en tono casual- ¿dices que caíste en la trampa por un par de ojos bonitos?-

-¡Calla!- gruñó Dohko, dándole un zape.

Shion rió en voz baja, y Dohko se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado.

x-x-x

 _A la mañana siguiente_

 _Fuera del recinto de las amazonas_

Comenzaba a amanecer, y Dohko comenzaba a pensar que el Patriarca se había equivocado, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que lo pensó demasiado pronto. Sonrió traviesamente al ver la pequeña sombra que iba saliendo del recinto. No se podía equivocar: era ella. Sacudió levemente los hombros, como un tigre que iba a atacar a su presa, y se acercó a ella.

-¿Ibas a algún lado, Tora?- dijo Dohko cuando estuvo justamente detrás de la chica, haciendo que la chica diera un respingo de sorpresa y se volviera asustada hacia él.

-¡Dohko!- exclamó Tora, bajando la mirada algo nerviosa- ¡me asustaste! Yo… eh… lo que pasa…-

-Claro, seguramente pensaste en salir a camina temprano para tomar algo de aire fresco- dijo Dohko- el ejercicio hace bien. ¿Me permites acompañarte?-

-Yo… ¿qué cosa?- dijo Tora, confundida, sintiendo el color subiendo a sus mejillas- sí, claro-

Dohko sonrió ampliamente y le señaló el camino contrario al que se dirigía, conduciéndola al interior del Santuario. Tora lo siguió algo nerviosa. Dohko la condujo hacia las orillas del bosque, y se detuvo, volviéndose hacia ella.

Mientras caminaban de la entrada del recinto hacia el bosque del Santuario, Dohko miró de reojo a la chica. Estaba cabizbaja y nerviosa.

-Hay un favor que te quiero pedir, Tora- dijo Dohko, señalando dos varas de madera, tomándolas y pasando una a la chica- necesito que me enseñes a pelear tan bien como tú-

Tora miró las varas y su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa. Se quitó la espada del cinturón y la dejó caer al suelo, mirando traviesamente a Dohko.

-¿Estás seguro, Dohko?- dijo Tora, sus ojos oscuros brillando de emoción- te daré una paliza-

-¿Estás segura?- dijo el santo de Libra.

-Por supuesto- dijo ella- soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-

Ambos comenzaron a pelear entre ellos. Cada vez que Dohko comenzaba un ataque, Tora se lo bloqueaba con destreza, y hacía un extraño movimiento para golpearlo en la cara, aunque se detenía en el último momento.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Dohko.

-Comienzas haciendo un ataque bajo, aquí- dijo Tora, haciendo como que lo golpeaba en el abdomen- el enemigo se protegerá el abdomen, pero va a descubrir su cabeza, y lo golpeas con el mango de la espada así- añadió, mostrándoselo con la vara de madera.

-Recuerdo muy bien ese golpe- dijo el santo dorado, haciendo una mueca que solo hizo reír a Tora.

-Lo siento- dijo ella, algo apenada, pero haciendo una expresión en la que quedaba claro que no lo sentía para nada. Lo amenazó de nuevo con su arma de madera- en guardia-

Dohko se defendió tan bien como pudo, pero esta vez terminó en el suelo.

-Ay, ay…- se quejó Dohko, quien había caído en el pasto en la orilla del bosque.

-Ups, lo lamento- dijo Tora, sonriendo y ofreciéndole un extremo de su vara para ayudarlo a levantarse. Dohko la tomó, pero tiró de ella, haciendo caer a Tora a su lado en el pasto- _ye scoundrel!_ ¡Ah, trampa!- añadió ella.

-Pirata- dijo Dohko de broma, riendo pero sin levantarse del suelo tampoco.

Tora se echó a reír, y cuando dejó de hacerlo, respiró hondo, percibiendo el delicioso aroma de la hierba mojada por el rocío de la mañana, y miró hacia el cielo despejado, que ya comenzaba a iluminarse por el sol.

-Ah, esto es agradable- dijo Tora en voz baja.

-Lo es- añadió Dohko, volviéndose hacia ella, sin dejar de sonreír- podrías quedarte siempre, ¿sabes?-

Tora lo miró, sabiendo inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Se sentía un poco culpable de lo que había intentado hacer esa mañana.

-Sabías que quería escaparme, ¿verdad?- dijo Tora- lo lamento mucho. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de dejar-

Dohko la miró. Su piel blanca se había enrojecido, sobre todo en las mejillas, por el ejercicio, y sus ojos negros no habían dejado de brillar. Sus cabellos estaban alborotados, nuevamente por el esfuerzo, y tenía varios trozos de pasto y flores en ellos. Su pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando con cada respiración. No era de palo: Tora era una mujer muy hermosa.

El santo se giró sobre sí mismo, quedando sobre ella. El rojo de sus mejillas se encendió aún más al ver al santo dorado tan cerca de ella, pero finalmente sonrió de nuevo y extendió su mano para ponerla sobre la mejilla de Dohko, quien cerró los ojos y disfrutó la caricia.

-Quédate, por favor- le dijo Dohko en un susurro, acercando su rostro al de ella, quien asintió suavemente- promételo- añadió.

-Me quedaré, lo prometo- sonrió ella, asintiendo levemente.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

 _Días después_

Shion suspiró con una amplia sonrisa. Nunca había visto a su amigo tan feliz. El pobre se había enamorado perdidamente de Tora. Parecía que la chica había aceptado por fin quedarse del lado de Athena, y en unos días viajaría a Jamir para aprender a usar su cosmo con el maestro Hakurei. Sería una pena separarla de Dohko, pero sabía que sería solo por un tiempo.

Y hablando de Tora, la chica se acercó a Shion esa tarde. Ella evitaba a los demás santos dorados lo más posible. Dohko y Shion eran la excepción, y quizá algunas veces Aldebarán. Los demás se metían en sus propios asuntos. Incluso Manigoldo la había dejado en paz.

-Buenas tardes, Tora- dijo Shion al verla llegar, sonriendo amablemente- ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Quería comprar unas flores- dijo la chica- ¿sabe si cerca del Santuario puedo encontrar algunas?-

Shion sacudió la cabeza.

-Me temo que no- dijo Shion- pero puedes comprar algunas en el pueblo de Rodorio. Hay un hombre y su hija quienes tienen una florería. Al maestro Sage y Albafica les gusta mucho ese sitio.

Tora sonrió ilusionada.

-Muchas gracias, Shion- dijo Tora, y se iba a dar la vuelta, pero se detuvo- gracias por lo que hiciste por mí-

Shion sonrió, sabiendo que se refería a ese asunto en Japón, de haberla traído a Grecia junto con Dohko, a pesar de su resistencia.

-No lo menciones- dijo el santo de Aries.

Tora se despidió, y se apresuró hacia la ciudad. Shion la vio alejarse, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo levemente la cabeza, pero sin dejar de sonreír al ver que, antes de irse, Tora se encontró con Dohko en el camino hacia la entrada del Santuario. El santo de Libra besó su mano rápidamente antes de regresar a atender sus asuntos, y antes de que la chica saliera del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Camino a Rodorio_

 _Poco después_

Tora había salido del Santuario con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Llevaba pocos días viviendo ahí, pero cada vez le gustaba más su nueva vida ahí, y no era exactamente por la mayoría de los santos. Era Dohko. Al principio no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Nadie nunca, en toda su vida, la había tratado así, ni la había hecho sentir así.

La chica sonrió ilusionada. No podía creer haber sido tan afortunada al respecto. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así. Había decidido conseguir unas flores, y además comprar algo para Dohko, un pequeño regalo. Ya se le ocurriría algo cuando llegara a la ciudad.

Iba caminando absorta en sus pensamientos cuando el pequeño pueblo comenzó a aparecer a lo lejos. De pronto, sintió una terrible presión en su espalda que la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Quiso gritar, pero la misma fuerza apretaba su tórax y no la dejaba emitir un sonido o respirar. De todos modos, no le habría ayudado en nada, no había nadie cerca, y el Santuario ya había desaparecido de su vista.

-Estoy muy ofendido contigo, Tora- dijo una voz masculina, acercándose a ella- ¿esta es la manera de tratar a tu padre adoptivo?-

Tora aún no podía hablar, pero levantó la vista y miró fijamente al recién llegado. Tembló. Era el _Sōsarā_ , el hechicero que la había comprado desde antes de nacer. Por fin, la presión terminó, y Tora pudo ponerse de pie y más importantemente, respirar.

-Señor, lo lamento- dijo Tora- pero yo…-

-¿Pero?- dijo el _Sōsarā_ , frunciendo el entrecejo- ¿dijiste "pero"?-

La chica tembló de nuevo, pero sacudió la cabeza. No quería regresar con ellos, estaba perfectamente feliz en el Santuario de Athena. No dijo nada, y fingió una mirada arrepentida. El _Sōsarā_ le dio la espalda, tomando el camino que se alejaba del Santuario.

-Nos vamos de regreso de inmediato- dijo el hombre.

Tora dio un paso para seguirlo, pero se giró de inmediato y comenzó a correr de regreso al Santuario. Incluso pensó en encender su cosmo para llamar la atención, quizá alguno de los santos iría a ayudarla. Pensó en Dohko… ¡ojalá hubiera aprendido a llamarlo por medio de su cosmo!

La chica apenas dio un par de pasos, cuando el _Sōsarā_ hizo un movimiento con su mano, y una soga invisible la rodeó, como si fuera una serpiente, atándola por completo y tumbándola al suelo.

-¡No…!-

-Dije que nos vamos de regreso de inmediato- siseó el hombre- no invertí tantos años de trabajo en ti para entregarte a Athena tan fácilmente-

La chica miró aprensivamente hacia el Santuario, e intentó en vano encender su cosmo o extender su brazo.

-Dohko…- trató de gritar, pero de su garganta no salió ningún sonido.

x-x-x

 _Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas después_

Dohko se dejó caer en la entrada del templo de Aries, y suspiró tristemente. Shion se sentó a su lado, y le puso la mano en el hombro, mientras miraba lo que su amigo tenía en la mano: la espada de Tora, que había encontrada por Albafica en el camino hacia Rodorio.

-No puedes sacar conclusiones apresuradas, Dohko- dijo Shion al ver la expresión derrotada de su amigo- quizá le sucedió algo. No puedo creer que se haya ido por su propia voluntad. Parecía estar muy contenta aquí-

Dohko sacudió la cabeza, y cerró los ojos. La verdad estaba muy decepcionado. Las últimas semanas realmente habría creído que había algo entre él y Tora, y se había sorprendido al descubrir que esa misma tarde la chica había salido hacia Rodorio, pero jamás había vuelto. Nadie la había visto, ni en el pueblo ni en el camino.

-¿Qué pudo haberle pasado?- dijo Dohko- nadie detectó ningún cosmo durante la tarde, en el camino hacia Rodorio, los espectros de Hades no están para nada cerca de aquí, y no llegó a la florería. Lo único que pudo haber pasado es que Tora huyó tan rápido como pudo que dejó esto atrás- añadió, mostrándole la espada.

-Son tonterías, Dohko- dijo Shion, algo preocupado- realmente creo que algo malo le pasó…-

Dohko lo ignoró, y subió al templo del Patriarca, quien ese día lo enviaría a una misión a un pueblito de Italia, donde se rumoraba habían aparecido algunos espectros de Hades en los alrededores. Shion, por su parte, buscó sin éxito a Tora en las villas cercanas al Santuario, e incluso hizo un pequeño viaje a la isla japonesa donde la habían encontrado, pero no había señal de ella o de los piratas. Finalmente, y con la guerra santa sobre ellos, se olvidó por completo del asunto.

x-x-x

 _Cueva de Takachiho, Japón_

Arthur tembló levemente al detenerse en la entrada de la cueva. Dudó antes de que cruzar el umbral de esa mítica caverna sagrada. Iba a dar un paso al frente, pero se detuvo y se volvió hacia el _Sōsarā_ , alzando sus pobladas cejas en una expresión insegura.

-Señor, ¿realmente cree que esto sea una buena idea?- dijo el chico, dudoso, al ver el bote que flotaba suavemente hacia el interior de la cueva. Junto al bote estaba el hechicero, quien tenía su mano sobre la frente de Tora y su cosmo encendido.

-Es lo mejor para ella- dijo el _Sōsarā,_ apagando su cosmo- su corazón está envenenado por haberse enamorado de un santo de Athena. Después de doscientos años, el veneno desaparecerá, y estaremos seguros de que ese hombre al que ama habrá muerto. El tiempo se detendrá dentro de esta cueva, y nuevamente podrá seguir cumpliendo con mis órdenes-

El hechicero entrecerró los ojos al ver el pequeño bote perderse al fondo de la cueva. Ni modo, tendría que enfocarse con la siguiente generación, la siguiente pirata. Tenía sus esperanzas puestas en una niña llamada Ching Shih en llegaría el turno de usar nuevamente a Tora Davis en el futuro

-¿Lo va a olvidar?- dijo Arthur, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos- ¿al santo de Athena?-

-No recordará nada desde el momento en el que lo conoció-

El chico se mordió el labio antes de dar un paso al frente para entrar a la cueva también. Tras respirar hondo, miró hacia atrás, al ver al _Sōsarā_ desapareciendo. Miró tristemente a Tora antes de que la cueva fuera sellada por los siguientes doscientos años.

x-x-x

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Shiver me timbers: (slang pirata) exclamación de sorpresa. Se traduce "tiemblan las maderas", lo que no tiene mucho sentido en español, pero era una expresión de sorpresa o miedo entre los piratas.

Ye scoundrel!: (slang pirata) sinvergüenza.

Takachiho: cueva sagrada en la Prefectura de Miyazaki, Japón, donde se cree que la diosa japonesa del sol se escondió en una ocasión.

x-x-x

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Aquí termina el prólogo de esta historia. Espero que les esté gustando este fic. Les mando un abrazo a todos, y les agradezco por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Indicios

**REAPARICIÓN**

IV: INDICIOS

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Shion se frotó la frente repetidamente antes de salir de su templo en dirección al de Sagitario. Los mellizos de Aioros cumplían dos meses por esos días, y disfrutaba visitarlos. De hecho, a veces él se quedaba a cuidarlos por unas horas mientras que sus papás intentaban recuperar el sueño perdido. Algo había sucedido desde que nacieron ellos dos, que el Patriarca se había hecho a la idea de que no podía evitar que los chicos, los santos dorados, formaran familias y que el Santuario se llenara de niños poco a poco. Era inevitable. Aún así, les urgía a los demás que fueran responsables.

Antes de salir, se encontró a su mejor amigo esperándolo en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y apoyando uno de los hombros contra una columna.

-¿A dónde vas esta vez, abuelo?- dijo Dohko en un tono burlón, con una enorme sonrisa de traviesa tan propia de él- no me digas que vas de nuevo con los mellizos-

-Muy gracioso, Dohko, somos de la misma edad- dijo Shion, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un gesto de molestia.

-No, tú eres medio año mayor que yo- dijo Dohko, aún con su sonrisa astuta- ¿vas a ver a los mellizos de Aioros de nuevo?-

-Hay algo relajante en la presencia de esos dos bebés. Aunque sospecho que es la niña quien emite ese cosmo tan tranquilo y agradable- dijo Shion, sonriendo- realmente disfruto mucho visitarlos-

Dohko sonrió cálidamente. Realmente él no se metía mucho en los asuntos de los demás santos dorados, dejaba a los jóvenes ser y enamorarse como correspondía. Cada vez que eso pasaba, Shion parecía entrar el pánico, pero finalmente aceptaba lo que venía. Quizá el antecedente de lo que sucedió con Saga, la existencia de Kostas sin que su padre lo supiera por tres años, hacía que Shion se preocupara de más.

-Y bueno, ¿quién crees que sea el siguiente?- dijo Dohko, llevándose la mano al mentón en un gesto pensativo- ¿Alde?¿Argol?¿alguno de los chicos de bronce?-

-¿No te mordiste la lengua, Dohko?- dijo Shion sonriendo burlonamente- ¿qué me dices de ti?-

Dohko se echó a reír.

-Como si eso fuera posible- dijo el santo de Libra, sacudiendo suavemente su cabeza- ya sabes que eso no va a pasar-

Shion suavizó su mirada, arrepintiéndose de haber dicho eso a su amigo. Ahora recordaba que sí, hubo una vez en la que Dohko estuvo enamorado, pero siempre lo negó, y desde ese entonces, jamás se había sentido atraído hacia alguien más.

-Dohko, yo…- comenzó Shion- ¿no me digas que todavía…?-

-No, para nada, Shion- dijo Dohko, sonriendo tristemente, haciendo un esfuerzo para que pareciera que no le importaba el tema- han pasado muchísimos años, y realmente lo que paso no fue nada… quiero decir, ella debió morir hace cientos de años. ¿Sabes?, no vale la pena hablar de ello-

-No, supongo que no- dijo Shion, sonriendo levemente y pensando rápidamente en cambiar de tema para no hacerlo sentir peor- por cierto, ¿quieres acompañarme? Aioros me dijo que preparó un postre. Es sin azúcar, pero le suelen quedar bien…-

-No, gracias- dijo Dohko, sonriendo ante la idea de Aioros metido en la cocina- te acompaño a Sagitario, pero tengo cosas que hacer en Libra-

-De acuerdo- sonrió Shion- vamos-

Y ambos se dirigieron al noveno templo.

x-x-x

 _Prefectura de Miyazaki, Japón_

Bellini y Greta entraron juntos al restaurante donde hablarían con su contacto. Ninguno de los dos estaba muy contento con los resultados de su trabajo hasta el momento. El último de sus aliados, Levi, había muerto también a manos de Hypnos, igual que la mayoría de sus aliados. Bellini había perdido algunos dedos y aunque Greta no había tenido heridas de importancia, su humor y su ánimo dejaban mucho que desear.

-¿Estás seguro de que este hombre puede hacer lo que necesitamos?- preguntó Greta- sabes que los dioses están impacientes con nosotros…-

-Los santos de Athena y sus demás aliados nos conocen demasiado bien, Greta- dijo Bellini, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia con sus manos- no tenemos otra opción, necesitamos su ayuda. Los señores Phobos y Deimos están de acuerdo-

-¿Y qué harán ellos?- dijo Greta.

-Sus cosmos están siendo vigilados por Athena, Hades y Poseidón- dijo Bellini- no deben arriesgarse aún a atacar. Ya que tengamos la esfera de Arquímedes ellos mismos podrán dirigir la invasión a los Santuarios de todos los dioses.

Greta se cruzó de brazos. Finalmente supuso que no tenía más opción que seguir ese curso.

Ambos se sentaron a la mesa, y esperaron pacientemente al hombre que los iba a ver. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el hombre de la cita llegó junto a ellos.

Se trataba de un sujeto japonés, elegantemente vestido, con un maletín en la mano y un bastón en la otra. El hombre los miró por encima del hombro, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que el recién llegado irradiaba un poderoso cosmo, no como de un dios, pero sí de alguien muy poderoso.

-Así que ustedes son los enviados- dijo el hombre, dejando el maletín sobre la mesa y tomando asiento en la silla libre- ¿esta vez no vino Fleur de Lys?-

-Los santos de Athena la mataron- dijo Bellini en un tono seco.

-Oh- fue el único comentario del hombre- ¿qué quieren Phobos y Deimos de mí esta vez? ¿Quieren acaso más polvo de cristales de…?- dijo el hechicero.

-Ya los hemos usado- lo interrumpió Greta- los usamos contra Pasithea, y gracias a ellos pudimos liberar a los señores Phobos y Deimos de su prisión en el Olimpo. Pero no es eso lo que necesitamos esta vez-

-Oh- dijo el _Sōsarā_ de nuevo- ¿de qué se trata entonces en esta ocasión?-

Greta y Bellini comenzaron a contarle brevemente lo que había sucedido en la guerra entre Phobos y Deimos, y la alianza entre Athena, Poseidón y Hades. El _Sōsarā_ escuchó con atención, y finalmente sonrió.

-En resumen, quieren que envíe a uno de mis subordinados a obtener ese artefacto que por tantos años han buscado, y que se los entregue- dijo el _Sōsarā_ , pensativo, pero finalmente sonrió- de acuerdo, tengo a alguien en mente que puede hacer el trabajo por ustedes-

-¿Y cual es el precio?- preguntó Bellini.

El hombre sonrió antes de responder.

-No les va a salir nada barato…- dijo el hechicero.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra, Santuario de Athena_

Dohko había dejado a Shion en el templo de Sagitario y, tras saludar a Aioros y a Sofi, renuentemente llevándose con él un trozo de pastel sin azúcar, se retiró a su propio templo a descansar. Suspiró sonoramente. Llevaba años sin pensar en en su corazón. Nunca en su vida había estado enamorado, ni se había sentido atraído hacia nadie. Quizá tuvo que ver el hecho de que estaba en Rozan vigilando los Cinco Picos. Gruñó. Quizá había algo malo con él.

Tras dejar su trozo de pastel en la cocina, Dohko se metió a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Tumbado boca arriba, fijó su atención en el techo. Eso no era exactamente cierto. Hubo una vez en su vida en la que pensó estar enamorado de alguien.

Dohko siempre tenía algunos pensamientos para las personas que ya no estaban, de tanto en tanto. Sus compañeros de la pasada guerra santa. Especialmente pensaba en Tenma, su primer estudiante, cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido en el pasado. Pero no podía negar que también había pensando en ella.

Tora Davis.

Durante los más de doscientos años que estuvo detenido en el tiempo tuvo oportunidad de pensar bien lo que había ocurrido ese día. La chica no había llegado a Rodorio. Lo más lógico era que Tora lo había engañado para tener la libertad de salir del Santuario y poderse escapar de ellos. Y cuando se dieron cuenta de que había escapado era demasiado tarde.

Pero había algo que no encajaba en esa historia. La espada. Si Dohko había leído bien su comportamiento, la chica no podía haber dejado atrás su arma favorita, ¿o sí? Cabía la posibilidad de que Tora la hubiera dejado atrás para no levantar sospechas. No, no lo podría haber hecho: los restos de su cosmo en la espada habrían podido guiar a los santos de Athena hacia ella. Incluso supo que el Patriarca Sage había enviado a algunos santos de plata, e incluso a Shion, a buscarla a Japón, pero no hubo ni rastro de su cosmo.

Dohko se incorporó y se acercó a la pared contraria. Todos esos años la espada de Tora había estado ahí, colgada en la pared en el templo de Libra. ¿Porqué rayos la había guardado? Dohko no tenía idea, pero bueno, ahí estaba.

Suspiró de nuevo mientras pasaba los dedos sobre la funda de la espada. ¿Qué le había dicho Shion? Que quizá Tora había desaparecido del Santuario y de Grecia contra su voluntad. ¿Podría ser verdad eso? No era imposible. El hechicero era una persona poderosa y temible, y quizá, solo quizá…

Dohko se encogió de hombros. ¿Qué importaba eso? Incluso si eso fuera cierto, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Después de todo ese tiempo, seguramente Tora ya llevaría un par de cientos de años muerta.

Sacudió la cabeza y quitó sus dedos de la espada. No valía la pena seguir pensando en ello, solo lograría sentirse peor. Y ahora tenía otros asuntos más importantes para preocuparse.

Hacía un par de meses que no sentía los cosmos de los enemigos, a pesar de que Phobos y Deimos habían escapado del Olimpo con gran escándalo. Sabía muy bien que ese par no se rendiría, y que seguramente estarían preparando un plan, pero no sabían cual podría ser.

Sonrió levemente, respirando hondo. Estarían listos para cualquier cosa que pasara.

x-x-x

 _Cueva de Takachiho, Japón_

El hechicero se detuvo frente a la entrada de la cueva y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Por fin podría volver a utilizarla, y no solo le traería el dinero y las riquezas que tanto codiciaba, sino también podría darle todo el poder necesario para controlar a los dioses.

Porque algo era claro para él: Greta Neuer y Emmanuelle Bellini solo eran un par de peones para Phobos y Deimos, y sabía que sería bien fácil engañarlos. Si llegaba a conseguir ese artefacto, no lo entregaría a esos dos tontos: lo usaría para él mismo, y para volverse el hombre más poderoso sobre la tierra.

Ahora, solo necesitaba arreglar un pequeño detalle.

Con un movimiento de su mano, el sello de la cueva se rompió, y el hombre caminó al interior de la caverna. El tiempo no había pasado dentro de ese sitio. El bote en el que había puesto a Tora aún no llegaba a la orilla contraria al fondo de la cueva, y Arthur, quien había entrado caminando, siguiendo al pequeño bote de remos, parecía haberse descongelado y reanudado su caminata.

Dándose cuenta de que no estaba solo, el chico rubio se volvió, y dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver al hechicero en la entrada.

-¿Ya pasaron doscientos cincuenta años?- dijo Arthur, parpadeando sorprendido- ¡si apenas acabo de entrar!-

El hechicero sonrió. La cueva y su sello habían funcionado, el tiempo no había pasado ahí dentro, y sus dos peones estaban sanos y salvos.

-El tiempo no pasa dentro de esta cueva cuando está sellada- dijo el hombre, cruzándose de brazos- sí, han pasado todos esos años, y ahora tengo necesidad de la ayuda de ustedes dos-

-Tengo hambre…- dijo Arthur, sintiendo un horrible vacío en su estómago y su cuerpo temblar levemente. Claro, había pasado más de doscientos años sin comer.

-Es un efecto normal. Traje algo de comer para ambos- dijo el hombre- despierta a Tora. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

Arthur asintió, y se volvió a Tora, quien dormía ovillada en el interior del bote de remos. La miró con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. ¿Sería bueno despertarla? El hechicero le había dicho que su mente había sido envenenada, y para él realmente no había pasado ni un minuto.

El hechicero puso su mano sobre la frente de la chica y encendió su cosmo. Pequeños chispas de energía salieron de la frente de Tora y viajaron hacia la mano del hombre.

-Listo, ya puedes despertarla- dijo el hechicero, apagando su cosmo y volviéndose al chico. Éste se ajustó la chaqueta sobre sus hombros y extendió los brazos hacia ella. La movió suavemente, provocando que abriera los ojos. Tora parpadeó un par de veces, y sus ojos negros se posaron en el chico.

-¿Arthur?- dijo ella, incorporándose sobre el bote- ¿qué sucedió?¿dónde…?-

Tora se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos. El hechicero, su maestro, estaba ahí, y estaba vestido de una manera muy extraña. Se llevó la mano a la frente. ¿Qué había pasado? Pero cuando intentó hacer un esfuerzo para recordar, le dolió la cabeza, así que lo dejó.

-Tengo hambre…- dijo ella, temblando levemente de la misma manera que Arthur.

El _Sōsarā_ asintió, y mientras que Arthur la ayudaba a salir del bote y pararse en tierra firme, el hombre les entregó un par de cajas con alimentos, que ambos tomaron con manos temblorosas y comenzaron a comer compulsivamente, pues realmente estaban hambrientos. El hombre los miró alternadamente.

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas, Tora?- dijo el hechicero casualmente.

-¿Yo? Pues…- dijo Tora, pensativa, y de nuevo sintió un extraño dolor de cabeza- recuerdo que íbamos hacia una villa de Rozan, y…- cerró los ojos y los apretó por unos momentos, y después los abrió de nuevo- nada más. ¿Qué pasó?-

El hechicero sonrió levemente. No recordaba nada sobre su visita a Atenas o su anterior rebeldía en su contra. Le serviría para sus planes.

-Nada importante- dijo el hechicero- resbalaste y te golpeaste en la cabeza. Tomó tiempo curarte, así que junto con Arthur te congelé en el tiempo para darte oportunidad a que te sintieras mejor-

Tora lo miró, y tuvo una sensación extraña en su estómago, que no tenía nada que ver con el hambre, como si algo no estuviera bien. Pero no pensó más en ello, pues lo que decía el hechicero tenía lógica. Sonrió, y siguió comiendo. Arthur, por su parte, bajó la mirada para ocultar su expresión culpable.

-Mientras comen, escuchen con atención- dijo el _Sōsarā_ \- tenemos una nueva misión, y es la más peligrosa que hemos tenido hasta ahora. Un tesoro magnífico nos espera. Esto es lo que tienen que hacer-

Arthur y Tora siguieron comiendo mientras escuchaban al hechicero. El chico miró de reojo a su amiga, sintiéndose muy culpable por la mentira que el hechicero le había dicho, pero decidió que sería por su bien, y no dijo nada más.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Sagitario, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Los mellizos por fin se quedaron dormidos después de comer, y Sofi se disculpó con Shion para retirarse a descansar, aprovechando las tres o cuatro horas que los pequeños estarían en calma antes de volver a despertar y pedir comida. Aioros también estaba un poco cansado, pero acompañó al maestro Shion con su té. Unas horas antes Lydia y Mu también los habían visitado.

-Los pequeños les están dando algo de trabajo- dijo Shion discretamente.

-Han sido dos meses algo pesados- dijo el santo dorado algo apenado, pero con una amplia sonrisa- los mellizos se portan bien, pero son dos, cuando por fin uno duerme, el otro se despierta-

Shion sonrió levemente.

-Y además, parece que Aioria se ha vuelto muy sobreprotector con esos dos- dijo Shion- casi hizo papilla a Seiya el otro día, cuando hizo ruido y los despertó, aunque hubiera sido solo un estornudo…-

-En defensa de Aioria, Marín le advirtió a Seiya que no viniera a verlos estando resfriado- dijo Aioros, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un gesto de molestia- por supuesto que nadie en su sano juicio lo dejaría acercarse así a los niños, para empezar-

Shion se echó a reír. Le causó cierta ternura que Aioros se había vuelto muy cuidadoso con sus niños también.

-¿Los padres de Sofi saben de los mellizos?- preguntó Shion, aclarándose la garganta después de dejar de reír.

-Aún no, maestro- dijo Aioros, borrando su sonrisa- sabe que la familia de Sofi es muy… complicada- se encogió de hombros levemente- y no quiero presionarla, mejor que ella les avise cuando se sienta cómoda. Me imagino- añadió, volviendo a sonreír- el shock que recibirán sus padres al saber que ya son abuelos-

-Lo entiendo- dijo el Patriarca, cruzándose de brazos- ¿sus padres son la única familia que tiene?-

-Una vez me dijo que tiene una media hermana, que es mucho mayor que ella- dijo Aioros, pensativo- pero nunca la ha conocido. Su padre nunca le ha hablado de ella. Su abuela solo se lo mencionó una vez, pero no conoce los detalles-

-Que lástima- dijo Shion, mirando de reojo la puerta de la habitación donde estaba durmiendo Sofi- espero que, a su debido momento, les informen a los padres de Sofi que ya son abuelos. Algo así no se debería ocultar por mucho tiempo-

-No…- sonrió Aioros, imaginándose el drama que se desataría tarde o temprano.

La familia de Sofi no era para nada unida. El señor Lombardi se había casado con una mujer años antes de conocer a la madre de Sofi, y tenía una hija al menos quince años antes y se había divorciado. Antes de morir, la abuela de Sofi se lo confesó, pero lo único que sabía era su nombre: Bianca Lombardi. En cuanto a los padres de Sofi, éstos sabían de su boda, Sofi los había invitado, pero prefirieron no asistir. Siempre habían sido muy desentendidos, de todos modos.

Aioros dio un enorme bostezo sin poderlo evitar, y Shion decidió dejarlo descansar. Tras despedirse rápidamente, el Patriarca regresó a su templo. Aioros bostezó otra vez y entró a su habitación, abriendo y cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado para no despertar a los mellizos. Se tumbó en la cama y abrazó a su esposa por la cintura. Ésta no se inmutó. Preocupado, Aioros tomó la bomba de insulina y, tras asegurarse de que los niveles de Sofi estuvieran bien, la abrazó de nuevo y se quedó dormido casi de inmediato.

Ambos estaban muy agotados. Esperaba que pronto los mellizos aprendieran a dormir toda la noche.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Más tarde_

Milo y Camus estaban fueron los encargados de la ronda nocturna. La noche parecía tranquila y tan despejada como siempre. Tras organizar a los santos de plata y bronce, y al grupo de guardias que participarían esa noche en la vigilancia, ambos santos dorados se sentaron en la entrada de los Doce Templos, a unos pasos del templo de Aries, para conversar.

-No te ves muy contento, Milo- comentó Camus, mirándolo de reojo-¿pasó algo malo?-

-Pues no- dijo Milo, cruzándose de brazos un tanto molesto- no me agrada dejar a Cathy sola en Escorpión-

Camus sonrió levemente. Claro, Milo y Cathy llevaban apenas escasos seis meses de casados, y por supuesto que su amigo extrañaba a su esposa cuando no podía estar con ella. A él le pasaba algo parecido con Liliwen, así que podía entenderlo perfectamente.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y saludaron al maestro Shion al sentir su cosmo bajando por las escaleras del Santuario e inclinándose frente a él.

-Buenas noches, maestro- dijo Camus.

-Buenas noches- dijo el Patriarca, mirando las estrellas y sonriendo. Respiró profundamente- es una noche fresca, para estar a la mitad de agosto-

-Lo es- dijo el santo de Acuario, sonriendo levemente. Milo asintió también.

-¿Va a ir a Starhill esta noche, maestro?- preguntó el santo de Escorpión.

-Por supuesto- dijo Shion- me preocupa el hecho de que hace dos meses Phobos y Deimos escaparon, y aún no hemos sabido nada de ellos dos-

Los dos santos dorados asintieron, y se despidieron del Patriarca con una inclinación de la cabeza. Una vez que el Patriarca se fue, los dos chicos se volvieron a sentar en el suelo, para proseguir con su conversación.

-¿Conociste a los mellizos de Aioros?- preguntó Camus.

-Por supuesto- dijo Milo, sonriendo de nuevo- a Cathy le encanta visitarlos. Varias veces hemos ido a Sagitario a llevarles de desayunar. Tanto Sofi como Aioros a veces se malpasan por estar cansados y desvelados, tanto que prefieren dormir en vez de comer. Incluso Sofi dijo que ninguna de sus guardias en el hospital se compara con cuidar a los mellizos todo el tiempo-

Camus sonrió. Se imaginaba que sería muy cansado para ellos, pero ambos estaban felices con los pequeños, al igual que el resto del Santuario.

-¿Y eso no te quita las ganas de ser padre tú también?- preguntó el santo de Acuario.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo Milo, sonriendo.

Pero de pronto Camus recordó algo importante, y suspiró.

-Hace dos meses, cuando nacieron los pequeños, supimos que Phobos y Deimos escaparon del Olimpo- dijo Camus- aún no hemos escuchado de ellos, o del resto de nuestros enemigos-

-No los invoques- dijo Milo, cruzando los brazos y poniendo los ojos en blanco- se siente bien haber estado en paz estos meses-

-Lo sé- dijo Camus- pero de igual manera, no podemos bajar la guardia-

Milo asintió levemente, frunciendo el entrecejo. Sabía que Camus tenía razón en decir eso: tenían que estar preparados para cualquier ataque.

x-x-x

 _Embajada mexicana en Atenas_

Cecy bajó la mirada, intentando ocultar que estaba ruborizada. La verdad ya había contando a su hermano y cuñada sobre Saga, y ellos ya lo habían conocido en una ocasión, pero no podía dejar de parecerle estresante el hecho de que su familia conociera a Saga. Acarició distraídamente a Canuto, que estaba en su regazo. Mientras lo hacía, su mano se encontró con la de Saga, y volvió su vista hacia él. El chico le estaba sonriendo tranquilamente, y eso la hizo sentirse mucho mejor. ¡Ah! Por eso le gustaba tanto estar con él. No tenían que decirse absolutamente nada. Con una mirada, ambos se daban cuenta de lo que querían decir.

Mientras ocurría ese intercambio, Beatriz sonrió y le dio un codazo a Diego, quien alzó las cejas y sonrió también.

Los cuatro adultos miraron hacia un lado. Saga había decidido llevar consigo a Kostas, tras hablar con Aioria, y se había hecho un buen amigo de Santiago. Ambos estaban muy ocupados construyendo una torre con los legos del chico más pequeño. Y como Saga no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con esos peligrosos juguetes, fue la primera víctima del día, pues con dos niños jugando con legos tienes el doble de probabilidades de pisar uno.

-Error de novato- había dicho Diego.

-Por cierto, Cecy- dijo Beatriz- mi suegra pregunta que cuándo vuelven a Chile a visitar-

-Y estoy ofendido- añadió Diego- primero preguntó por Saga que por mí. ¡Soy su hijo!-

El rostro de Saga se enrojeció levemente, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. La mamá de Cecy era una mujer amable, y en el poco tiempo que la había conocido, le había tomado cariño, además de que lo había tratado muy bien y se había preocupado por alimentarlo, cosa que Cecy le explicó que era porque lo apreciaban.

x-x-x

 _Starhill, Santuario de Athena_

Shion se quitó el casco del Patriarca y, tras ponerlo en el suelo, respiró hondo para disfrutar el aire fresco de aquella inusual noche de verano, antes de sentarse en el suelo para examinar las estrellas. Vaya que aquella noche estaba despejada y agradable.

"¡Qué buen clima hace!", pensó el Patriarca.

El Patriarca comenzó a mirar los cielos, como tenía acostumbrado hacer, sin encontrar por lo pronto ninguna señal de sus enemigos. Al parecer, Phobos y Deimos habían estado en paz los últimos meses, a pesar de estar libres. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá esos dos estaban esperando el momento propicio para llevar a cabo su venganza.

Pero pronto vio algo que llamó su atención. En los cielos había una estrella fugaz. Shion abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Qué quería decir eso? Significaba que había una amenaza que pronto se manifestaría en el Santuario.

El Patriarca entrecerró los ojos mientras seguía con la vista la estrella fugaz de oeste a este, hasta detenerse en la constelación de Libra. Shion abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Eso significaba que Dohko estaba en peligro de alguna manera? No, no podía ser. No estaba seguro porqué, pero sentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar.

Shion revisó nuevamente. No, la amenaza no venía esta vez de sus enemigos habituales. El Patriarca tomó su casco y se levantó apresuradamente para regresar a los Doce Templos. En la mañana hablaría con Athena, y con Dohko.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Choque

**REAPARICIÓN**

V: CHOQUE

 _A bordo de The Revenge, Mar de China Oriental_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Tora miró nerviosamente a Arthur, como si algo en sus órdenes no cuadrara bien. El chico no dijo nada, solo se encogió de hombros, en un claro intento de esconder la culpa. Arthur sabía muy bien lo que había pasado con Tora en el Santuario de Athena, su historia de como el hechicero creía que se había enamorado de algún santo de Athena. Y claro, Arthur no aprobaba lo que el hechicero le estaba pidiendo hacer. Daba igual si el santo del que se había enamorado estaba ya muerto desde hacía tanto tiempo, él creía firmemente en que Tora merecía saber la verdad. Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto más que obedecer.

-¿Qué te pasa, Arthur?- preguntó Tora, mirando con curiosidad al chico- te ves muy triste-

-No es nada, Tora- dijo el chiquillo, ruborizándose levemente- solo me siento muy extraño de salir de la cueva después de tanto tiempo. Los artefactos de esta era me parecen extraños…-

Tora miró al chico con curiosidad, estando algo preocupada por Arthur, el niño no parecía ser él mismo. Irónicamente, parecía haber envejecido, no parecía tener el mismo espíritu alegre y curioso que antes. Había perdido algo, no sabía exactamente qué era. ¿El brillo de sus ojos? Se encogió de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿irás conmigo a Grecia?- preguntó Tora.

-Sí, te acompañaré a las afueras de Atenas- dijo Arthur- y estaré cerca, en caso de que necesites ayuda-

La chica sonrió y asintió. Tomó su trenza y la deshizo, soltándose loas cabellos y alborotándolos un poco. Arthur la miró con una sonrisa triste. Tora no había perdido la chispa en su mirada, viva y traviesa como siempre había sido. El chiquillo sonrió levemente: parecía que el veneno en el corazón de su compañera ya había desaparecido, y su amiga estaría bien.

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues el _Sōsarā_ subió a la cubierta del barco. Por primera vez, Tora borró su mirada. No tenía miedo, pero estaba preocupada.

-¿Está seguro de que quiere que haga eso, maestro?- dijo Tora, volviéndose al hechicero- no sé mucho de los santos de Athena, pero por lo que me dice, debe ser un suicidio intentar lo que…-

-No es un suicidio- dijo el japonés- sabes que los santos de Athena tienen un punto débil, y es que son demasiado buenos y nobles para su propio bien. Según mis cálculos, no tendrás ningún problema en lograr lo que te pido-

Tora asintió, sin muchas ganas. Miró de reojo a Arthur, que parecía tener algo que decir, pero suspiró y se volvió de nuevo al hechicero.

-Bien, maestro, estoy lista- dijo ella.

-No tengo que recordarte lo que sucederá si fallas- dijo el hechicero.

Tora se llevó la mano a la cintura, como reflejo, pero sintió que algo le hacía falta. Su espada favorita, junto con la vaina. Se quedó viendo su cinturón vacío por unos segundos, como si intentara recordar que era lo que había pasado.

-No le pongas atención- dijo el _Sōsarā,_ y le entregó un par de katanas- toma éstas, te servirán mucho mejor en tu misión. Son más poderosas, y las heridas que causes con ellas les causarán mucho dolor, que les impedirá seguir peleando-

La chica asintió y las tomó, ajustando las vainas a su cinturón. El hombre sonrió y encendió su cosmo, rodeando a Tora y a Arthur. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos desaparecieron por completo.

Una vez que se quedó solo, el _Sōsarā_ sonrió ampliamente. Pronto tendría lo que necesitaba. Esos estúpidos ni siquiera se imaginaban sus planes. Y era cierto, era una desventaja que no podía entrar a los pensamientos de Tora como antes, por el estúpido sello que le pusieron los santos de Athena hacía todo ese tiempo, pero estaba seguro de que nada podía estropear sus planes.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión, Santuario de Athena_

Milo regresó al templo de Escorpión arrastrando los pies, pero esperanzado. Sabía que esa mañana Cathy se haría la prueba, y vería si estaba embarazada después de varios meses de estar casados. El santo dorado se quitó la armadura tan pronto como entró al templo, y la guardó en la caja de Pandora. Se apresuró a su habitación, y se sentó sobre la cama, junto a Cathy, dandole un beso en la mejilla tan pronto como llegó, y Mister Darcy lo siguió desde la entrada moviendo la cola de contento.

-Buenos días, esposa- le dijo Milo con cariñosa travesura. Cathy se sonrojó levemente, pero le sonrió y lo besó de regreso.

-Buenos días, Milo- le sonrió Cathy- ¿cómo te fue anoche?-

-Muy bien, cariño- le dijo Milo, y miró impacientemente el objeto en manos de Cathy- ¿ya te hiciste la prueba?-

-Tan pronto como te escuché llegar- dijo Cathy- faltan cuatro minutos. Positivo es una cruz, y negativo es una línea. ¿Estás listo?-

Milo asintió y encogió las piernas, rodeando con sus brazos a Cathy y llenándola de besos en la mejilla y en el cuello, pero sin quitar sus ojos de la prueba que estaba en manos de la chica. Transcurridos los cinco minutos, las sonrisas de ambos se borraron por completo. Una línea azul había aparecido en la ranura, pero ninguna cruz. Era negativa.

Cathy bajó la mano con la prueba, muy decepcionada. Milo también estaba decepcionado, pero abrazó a la chica y volvió a besarla en la mejilla.

-Quizá es porque es demasiado pronto, Cathy- dijo Milo- quizá en un par de días sale positiva-

Cathy estaba cabizbaja, y Milo notó sus ojos llorosos. ¡No! No quería que llorara. Quizá ahora no estaba embarazada, pero quizá más delante. No era razón para llorar.

-Quizá… quizá hay algo mal conmigo, Milo- dijo Cathy- quizá con la herida que tuve…- añadió llevándose la mano al abdomen.

-No- dijo Milo, tomándola de las manos- no pienses en ello. Si tanto te preocupa, podemos ir al hospital, y sabremos, ¿te parece?-

Cathy no respondió. Estaba muy entristecida y decepcionada, pero finalmente suspiró y se dejó abrazar por Milo. Mister Darcy notó que los dos estaban tristes, y se dejó caer al suelo, aullando lastimeramente.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Esa mañana, como siempre hacían una vez al mes, Dohko subió al templo del Patriarca para discutir los problemas e inconvenientes que pudieran surgir en el Santuario. Excepcionalmente temprano había sido llamado por el Patriarca para acudir a la reunión. Dohko pudo notar un tono algo preocupado en su querido amigo, así que se apresuró a acudir a su llamado.

Tras cruzar los templos que estaban entre el suyo y el Patriarca, Dohko cruzó el umbral de la puerta de la sala del trono. Vio a Shion de pie junto al trono, donde estaba sentada Athena, y ambos conversaban rápidamente, con una expresión preocupada.

El santo de Libra frunció el entrecejo y apresuró el paso, cruzando la sala y acercándose al trono casi corriendo. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo? ¿Phobos y Deimos habían atacado de nuevo?

-¿Shion?¿Qué sucede?- dijo Dohko mientras caminaba, llamando la atención de Shion y de la joven diosa- ¿pasó algo malo?¿están atacando de nuevo?-

-Lamento haberte llamado tan temprano, Dohko- dijo el Patriarca, aclarándose la garganta- lo que sucedió es que anoche subí a Starhill…-

-¿Y qué sucedió?- lo interrumpió el santo dorado- ¿nuestros enemigos van a volver a atacarnos?-

-No, al parecer no- dijo Shion- pero vi una estrella fugaz cruzando la constelación de Libra. Creo…- añadió al ver que Dohko levantaba las cejas, confundido- creo que quiere decir que se acerca un peligro de una fuente desconocida, y directamente dirigido a ti-

Dohko hizo una mueca. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto. ¿Peligro hacia él?¿Porqué? Si bien él era un santo dorado, estratégicamente no era tan importante como para que algún enemigo se enfocara en él.

-¿Y de qué hablas?- dijo Dohko- ¿qué tipo de peligro?-

Shion y Athena se miraron entre sí.

-No sabemos aún- dijo el Patriarca.

-Entonces no vale la pena hablar de ello, Shion- dijo el santo de Libra- no pasa nada. Un santo de Athena siempre está preparado para pelear y morir en el seguimiento de su deber-

-Dohko- le dijo Athena con cariño, levantándose de su asiento y abrazándolo.

El santo de Libre se quedó rígido y muy confundido al sentir el abrazo que la diosa le dio. Estaba agradecido con ella por su amabilidad, pero insistía en lo que había dicho anteriormente. No estaba nada preocupado por sí mismo.

-Muchas gracias, niña Athena- le dijo Dohko- pero en serio, no tiene porqué estar preocupada por mí-

-De igual manera- dijo la joven diosa, soltándolo- promete que te vas a cuidar-

-Si eso la hace feliz, lo prometo- dijo Dohko.

La joven diosa sonrió, y Shion suspiró. El santo de Libra iba a decir iba algo más, pero cerró su boca tan pronto como la había abierto. Athena palideció, y Shion levantó los ojos hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo la joven diosa, mientras que Dohko se volvía bruscamente también hacia la puerta.

-No lo sé- dijo Shion- es un cosmo que está atacando a los santos de plata, pero…-

-¿Pero?- dijo Athena.

-Pero ese cosmo se siente terriblemente familiar- dijo el Patriarca- no es desconocido, ya lo había sentido antes-

Dohko se tambaleó, y se tuvo que detener de una de las columnas de la sala del trono para no caer al suelo. Oh, claro que ya había sentido ese cosmo antes, y aunque no lo reconoció de inmediato, tenía muchos y fuertes sentimientos encontrados sobre él. Buscó en sus pensamientos, intentando identificarlo.

Y fue cuando lo reconoció, y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No. No podía ser el cosmo de esa persona. No, tenía que estar muerta desde hacía muchísimos años. Desde la última vez que la había visto, hacía más de doscientos años, había estado seguro de que jamás volvería a sentir ese cosmo. Pero ahí estaba.

Tras unos segundos, Dohko se volvió a mirar a Shion. Éste también se encontraba pensativo, como si él también estuviera intentando recordar. Y de pronto, Dohko vio que su amigo también abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Al parecer, también él había recordado.

-No…- dijo Shion en voz alta- no, no puede ser ella. ¡Dohko!-

Athena miró alternadamente a Shion y a Dohko, sin entender que era lo que los había espantado tanto. Si bien es cierto que quien quiera que estuviera atacando el Santuario era poderoso, no lo era más que un santo dorado, y fácilmente podrían detenerlo. ¿Qué los había asustado tanto?

-No comprendo- dijo Athena- ¿qué es lo que está pasando?-

Los dos hombres se miraban entre sí.

-Señorita Athena, yo…- comenzó Dohko, pero se interrumpió.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?¿Salir corriendo hacia la entrada del Santuario, donde se estaba desarrollando la pelea?

-¿Dohko?- dijo la diosa- ¿Shion?-

El Patriarca se acercó a la diosa.

-Señorita Athena- dijo el Patriarca- nosotros creemos… no, estamos seguros de conocer a la persona que nos está atacando-

La diosa lo miró, sorprendida.

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella- ¿es alguien que trabaja para Phobos y Deimos?-

Dohko sacudió la cabeza.

-No, niña Athena- dijo el santo de Libra- es alguien de… de nuestro pasado. Con su permiso…-

Y tras inclinarse, el santo de Libra salió corriendo hacia la entrada del Santuario. Preocupado, Shion se inclinó para despedirse de la diosa, y se teletransportó hacia la entrada, en un intento de llegar antes que Dohko. Sabía que aquello era crucial.

Y rogó a los dioses que aquello que temía no se hiciera realidad.

x-x-x

 _Camino entre Rodorio y el Santuario de Athena_

 _Una hora antes_

Cuando Tora y Arthur abrieron los ojos, se encontraron en un camino entre la villa de Rodorio y el Santuario de Athena. Ambos respiraron hondo. La chica se llevó su mano al pecho mientras lo hacía.

-Que extraño- dijo ella- tengo… no sé porqué, pero creo que ya había tenido antes esta sensación. Y este sitio…- añadió, mirando a su alrededor- no sé porqué hay algo conocido en este camino-

Arthur la miró de reojo.

-Eso no es posible, Tora- le dijo el chico- nunca antes has venido aquí o viajado por teletransportación-

Tora sonrió levemente y se encogió de hombros. Se dejó caer en el suelo, en una roca bajo un arbol, y suspiró. El chico caminó a su lado y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella.

-¿Tora?- dijo el chico.

La chica levantó la mirada y observó los edificios blancos en la montaña. Así que ese era el Santuario de Athena. Qué extraño… ¿porqué le parecía tan familiar? Sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente en algunos de sus viajes había visto algo parecido.

-¿Tora?- insistió Arthur, alzando las cejas, temeroso de que la chica recordara su pasado y el _Sōsarā_ se enojara con ellos.

-No es nada- dijo la chica- ve al pueblo de Rodorio, y consigue una habitación para que te quedes. Yo iniciaré el ataque al Santuario- se llevó las manos a la cintura, y sacó sus dos espadas. Las miró. Su peso no era ideal, como el de la espada que había perdido antes, pero estaban impregnadas con su cosmo y servirían para su propósito.

-¿Estarás bien?- dijo él.

-No te preocupes por mí- dijo ella, envainando de nuevo las armas, y acercándose a Arthur, para revolverle los cabellos- mantente a salvo, pequeño-

-No soy pequeño- dijo el chico, frunciendo el entrecejo- soy más alto que tú-

Tora sonrió y le dio un rápido abrazo.

-Anda, mantente a salvo, Arthur- dijo la chica, y tras soltarlo, caminó hacia el Santuario de Athena, encendiendo su cosmo y sacando sus espadas- tengo un objeto sagrado que robar-

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes del ataque_

Esa mañana, Death Mask y Afrodita habían llegado muy temprano desde sus templos a los terrenos para sustituir a Milo y a Camus, quienes se habían quedado la noche anterior vigilando el perímetro del Santuario. Habían comenzado como cualquier otra mañana. Incluso, Afrodita había acompañado a Evelyn y a Cecy a su trabajo en el museo antes de regresar al Santuario para continuar con su trabajo. Había enviado a un grupo de santos de plata a vigilar los alrededores del museo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

-Oye, tranquilízate- dijo Death Mask, dandole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, haciéndolo dar un respingo de sorpresa al sentir el contacto, saliendo de sus pensamientos. El santo de Piscis se volvió a mirar a su amigo.

-No puedo evitar estar un poco preocupado por Evelyn- dijo Afrodita- no me gusta dejarla sola en la ciudad, pero no puedo cortar su pasión-

-Me pasa lo mismo con Fatima- dijo Death Mask, pensativo- sobre todo después de lo que pasó. Pero te entiendo. No te preocupes demasiado, los santos de plata harán bien su trabajo, y podemos correr hacia ellas en caso de que algo sucediera-

Afrodita sonrió levemente y asintió. Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Ambos llevaban ya un rato supervisando a los santos de plata y bronce, quienes se habían dispersado a sus puestos, y a los guardias del Santuario. Death Mask se rascó la nuca.

-Dime, ¿pronto te casarás con Evelyn?- dijo el santo de Cáncer, alzando repetidamente las cejas. Afrodita se ruborizó levemente y sacudió la cabeza.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Afrodita- tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos. Y aunque estemos enamorados, todavía no…- sacudió la cabeza- aún no…- levantó la mirada, y vio a Death Mask riéndose de él, así que el santo de Piscis extendió su mano y le dio un zape.

-Tranquilo- dijo Death Mask entre risas- nada más me da risa que al parecer tu alumna va a sentar cabeza antes que tú-

Afrodita se olvidó de su molestia y se echó a reír con él. Sí, todo parecía indicar que así sería. Mu y Lydia pronto formalizarían su relación como habían prometido.

De pronto, ambos dejaron de reír y abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, entrando en un completo estado de alerta. Los dos santos dorados lo sintieron al mismo tiempo. El cosmo enemigo que se estaba acercando a ellos. Tras enviar una alerta por medio de sus cosmos para que los santos dorados regresaran a los Doce Templos, ambos salieron corriendo hacia los límites del Santuario, para asistir a los santos de plata.

No era porque no confiaran en ellos: sabían que sus habituales enemigos eran de lo más tramposo, y que podía utilizar medios sucios para vencer y lastimar a los santos de plata.

No pudieron avanzar mucho hacia ellos. Al parecer los santos de plata fueron vencidos rápidamente, pues se sintieron el cosmo extraño acercándose cada vez más a ellos. Ambos se detuvieron y miraron a su alrededor. Estaban a escasos seiscientos metros del templo de Aries. Los dos santos se miraron entre sí, preocupados, y enviaron otro mensaje a Mu, para que estuviera alerta, mientras se preparaban para pelear.

Pronto, el enemigo llegó. Pero los dos santos dorados se sorprendieron enormemente de lo que vieron. El enemigo no era un guerrero con armadura negra, como habían acostumbrado esos últimos años. No se parecía a ninguno de los sirvientes de Phobos y Deimos. Era una joven que parecía salida de un tiempo pasado, una chica vestida con un vestido largo, con una larga melena castaña alborotada y despeinada, y blandiendo un par de enormes espadas. Nunca habían encontrado un enemigo parecido. Y la chica parecía tener un cosmo muy poderoso.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Death Mask.

-¿Una mujer?- susurró Afrodita, sorprendido.

No era que no hubiera mujeres atacando el Santuario de Athena, pero era muy extraño que una chica sola peleara así, sin armadura.

La chica no parecía dispuesta a ceder, a pesar de que tuvo que detenerse para hacer frente a los dos santos dorados. Agitó ambas espadas en un gesto desafiante para ambos. Death Mask y Afrodita se prepararon para atacar.

-Estás en el Santuario de Athena- comenzó a decir el santo de Piscis- no tienes…-

-…permiso de estar aquí, ya lo sé- dijo la chica, sin sonreír, pero aún con un gesto desafiante y retador en su expresión- ya lo sé, los santos de plata me lo dijeron, antes de que los venciera-

Los dos santos dorados palidecieron. ¿Estarían bien Moses y Dante? Finalmente Death Mask encendió su cosmo y la atacó con Seki Shiki Meika Ha, pero al llegar las ondas cerca de la chica enemiga, ésta hizo girar su espada para evitar ser golpeada por el ataque del santo dorado, lanzándoselo de regreso.

-¿Cómo…?- dijo Death Mask, teniendo que evadir su propio ataque.

Afrodita miró sorprendido a su compañero, y lanzó un gran ataque de rosas rojas contra la chica, y al igual que el ataque de Death Mask, la chica lo pudo repeler con relativa facilidad.

-Tengo una misión- dijo la chica invasora- no quiero seguir lastimándolos, así que si me dejan pasar-

-Ja, ni de broma- dijo Death Mask, preparándose para atacar de nuevo- como si pudieras lograr lastimarnos a nosotros, los santos dorados-

La chica sonrió levemente, como si estuviera aceptando su desafío. Death Mask se volvió levemente hacia Afrodita, y éste asintió levemente. Ambos encendieron sus cosmos, preparándose a atacar, mientras que la chica hizo lo mismo y ambos lados de la batalla se lanzaron uno contra el otro.

De nuevo, mientras corrían hacia ella, Death Mask le lanzó el Seki Shiki Meika Ha, mientras que Afrodita le lanzaba las rosas pirañas. La chica, que venía corriendo de regreso hacia ellos, con un movimiento de su espada repelió y regresó los ataques hacia los santos dorados. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar ser golpeado por la combinación de ambos ataques, y los dos santos dorados cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

-Maldita sea…- dijo Death Mask entre dientes.

Afrodita no dijo nada, pero intentó levantarse pesadamente del suelo. Miró primero a su compañero, pero luego palideció al ver que la chica aún corría hacia ellos blandiendo su espada para atacarlos. Death Mask aún no se recuperaba del golpe. El santo de Piscis encendió su cosmo y creó una pared de rosas en el camino, y se volvió hacia su compañero, tirando de él para quitarlo del camino.

Ambos se hicieron a un lado apenas a tiempo para evitar el golpe. El muro de rosas entre ellos detuvo el golpe de una de las espadas, pero la chica lo quitó del camino con otro de sus golpes.

Afrodita se puso de pie y se limpió un hilo de sangre que fluía de la comisura de sus labios. Miró de reojo a Death Mask, quien tenía una fea herida en su frente. Ambos fruncieron el entrecejo.

¿Quién rayos era esta mujer?¿Cómo una chica era tan poderosa como para lograr estar dando una paliza a dos de los santos de Athena más poderosos?

-¿Death Mask?- dijo Afrodita, sin poder ocultar su tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien, Afro _-_ dijo el santo de Cáncer de manera sarcástica- una marimacha no es lo bastante fuerte para vencerme.

Afrodita sonrió levemente y levantó la vista. La chica estaba a varios metros de ellos, destruyendo la pared de rosas con su espada, y respirando agitadamente, como si intentara recuperar el aliento. No parecía haberse ofendido en lo más mínimo por el insulto del santo de Cáncer, y se estaba preparando para un nuevo ataque.

La chica encendió su cosmo de nuevo, y volvió a hacer girar sus espadas, sonriendo levemente, y comenzó a correr hacia ellos. De nueva cuenta, el santo de Piscis formó una gruesa pared de rosas para evitar que la chica los atacara de nuevo, deteniendo el avance. Esta vez, con un par de golpes de su espada, los rosales desaparecieron, y una fuerte onda de energía golpeó a los santos dorados, tumbándolos al suelo.

-Ah, maldita sea- gruñó Death Mask.

-Maldita sea- repitió Afrodita, intentando levantarse, pero palideció al ver que la chica había saltado contra ellos, sus dos espadas en sus manos extendidas, a punto de caer sobre ambos y atacarlos con sus armas, y no tenían tiempo para reaccionar.

Afrodita de Piscis cerró los ojos involuntariamente, esperando el golpe, pero éste nunca llegó. En vez de ello, escuchó un sonido del metal chocando con un cristal, mientras que después escuchó que el cristal estrellándose.

Ambos santos dorados abrieron los ojos, y miraron sorprendidos al duelo de la pared de cristal. Para sorpresa de ambos, no era Mu.

-¿Maestro…?- dijo Death Mask, al ver al Patriarca levantando una pared de cristal frente a ellos y deteniendo el ataque de la chica.

Tora parecía sorprendida de que su ataque hubiera sido bloqueado de esa manera. Retiró levemente sus espadas y dio varios pasos atrás. Giró la espada de su mano izquierda, preparándose para atacar.

-¿Tres contra uno?- dijo la chica.

-No es necesario- dijo el Patriarca- soy yo quien va a pelear contigo. Afro, Death Mask, retírense, por favor-

-Pero maestro…- reclamó Death Mask, pero el Patriarca los alejó con una señal.

Shion hizo desaparecer el muro de cristal con un movimiento de su mano, y sonrió bajo la máscara del Patriarca. La chica sonrió levemente también, y se lanzó contra él. El Patriarca esperó pacientemente el golpe, y cuando Tora estaba casi sobre él, Shion se teletransportó unos pasos más atrás. Tora lanzó el golpe, pero este solo cortó el aire y chocó contra una piedra en el suelo. La chica maldijo en voz baja, y buscó nuevamente a Shion con la mirada.

La estrategia se repitió varias veces. La chica lo atacaba e intentaba golpearlo, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el Patriarca se teletransportaba unos metros hacia cualquier dirección para evitarlo.

Tanto Shion como Tora estaban fatigados, y se detuvieron para intentan recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, y al sentir el cosmo de Dohko cerca de donde estaban, el Patriarca dejó que la chica lo volviera a atacar, esta vez volviendo a detener el ataque de Tora con un muro de cristal. Una de las espadas con la que golpeó a Shion quedó atrapada en la curvatura del muro de cristal y, por más que la chica intentaba sacarla, no pudo.

-Ah, maldita sea- dijo Tora, furiosa- te voy a rebanar por esto, _ye wee landlubber…_ -

Shion sonrió levemente bajo su máscara. Desde que la miró, no quedaba la menor duda de que esa chica era quien había creído que era desde el principio. No había cambiado ni un poco, no había envejecido ni un solo día desde la última vez que la vio. Y él ya sabía como sacarla de balance lo bastante para poderla detener sin sufrir daños ni lastimarla.

-Nunca corregiste esa lengua grosera tuya, Tora- dijo Shion con calma.

La expresión en el rostro de Tora fue épica, una expresión de terror, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron furiosamente. ¿Cómo ese hombre sabía su nombre? ¿Cómo era posible?

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó Tora- ¿quién eres tú?-

-Oh, nos conocimos una vez en el pasado, Tora- dijo Shion, sonriendo, sin quitar su mano izquierda del muro de cristal que los dividía, y que tenía aprisionada una de las espadas de la chica- una vez estuviste aquí por unos días, hace muchos años-

-Imposible- dijo Tora, frunciendo el entrecejo- nunca he venido aquí, y no sé quien eres-

Shion volvió a sonreír y, con su mano libre, la acercó a su rostro y se quitó primero la máscara y luego el casco del Patriarca, dejándolos caer a un lado. Sus ojos brillaron, y el Patriarca amplió su sonrisa, al ver la nueva expresión en el rostro de Tora.

La chica lo miró fijamente. Mientras lo hacía e intentaba recordar quien rayos era esa persona, sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza. ¿Lo había visto antes? No, era imposible. Era un chico de escasos dieciocho años, y ella había estado durmiendo los últimos doscientos y tantos. No podía ser. Pero, ¿porqué le parecía terriblemente conocido? Sus labios se separaron levemente, y por fin, Shion pudo ver una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos.

-¿Shion?- dijo Tora con dificultad, entrecerrando los ojos, como si le costara demasiado trabajo recordar al Patriarca- Shion, ¿verdad? ¿En serio eres tú?- abrió los ojos grandemente- ¿cómo es esto posible?-

Shion no respondió, sino solamente amplió su sonrisa. Tora iba a decir algo más, cuando sintió un cosmo detrás de ella. Soltó la espada que estaba atrapada en la pared de cristal de Shion y, empuñando la otra, se dio la vuelta para atacar a quienquiera que estuviera detrás de ella. Con la espada en alto y un golpe de la misma con todas sus fuerzas, escuchó un fuerte sonido metálico, y la vio chocar contra otra espada, esta vez una dorada.

Tora palideció, pero no por la espada dorada, o porque su ataque fue detenido. Bajo el choque de ambas armas, la chica pudo ver el rostro de otro santo dorado, esos enormes ojos verdes que parecían pertenecer más a un sueño que a la realidad. Un nuevo dolor punzante en su frente, pero esta vez no tardó en recordar de quien se trataba. Abrió la boca, pero la voz se le escapó. Intentó dar un paso atrás, pero su oponente se lo impidió. Parpadeó un par de veces, sin poder creer lo que estaba mirando, hasta que por fin dos sílabas pudieron salir de sus labios.

-Dohko…-

La chica abrió su mano, y la espada cayó al suelo, haciendo un ruido metálico mientras lo hacía. Tora cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin quitar sus ojos de los del santo dorado.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Este es uno de los capítulos que más me gustó en el fic. Espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí. Les mando un abrazo un abrazo enorme. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Explicaciones

**REAPARICIÓN**

VI: EXPLICACIONES

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Tora había caído de rodillas de la impresión. Al principio no sabía quien era el santo dorado que tenía enfrente, ni tenía la más mínima idea de porqué sabía su nombre, pero tenía la impresión de que lo conocía. Pronunció su nombre, y su corazón dio un vuelco. No sabía porqué, pero al pelear con esos dos santos, tuvo una sensación de dejá vu. Tan segura había estado de que no los conocía, pero ahora ya no lo estaba tanto.

Dohko, por su parte, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, no sabía sí podía confiar en lo que tenía frente a él. Tora, esa chica de su pasado que le había causado tanta tristeza, estaba en el suelo, a escasos centímetros de ella. Pero el santo de Libra estaba furioso. Esa era la chica que lo había engañado y abandonado. Que había roto su promesa de no irse. Si bien podía tener más de doscientos años, aún era un niño inmaduro en ocaciones.

Dohko levantó la espada dorada, pero ni siquiera alcanzó a bajarla, pues la chica volvió a tomar la espada que había dejado caer y detuvo su golpe.

-Juegas sucio, _ye half perished swine_ \- dijo Tora, deteniendo su golpe con su propia espada, que temblaba un poco por la fuerza.

-Te devuelvo el favor, Tora- dijo Dohka.

La chica estuvo a punto de dar otro golpe cuando escuchó a Dohko llamarla por su nombre.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- dijo la chica.

Ambos se iban a golpear de nuevo, pero Shion se hartó de esos dos, y los separó por una pared de cristal.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Dohko?- preguntó el Patriarca- ya paren de pelear los dos-

El santo de Libra no dijo nada. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, y después regreso su vista a la chica, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera reconocerlo, pero no podía.

"¿Cómo sé su nombre?", preguntó ella en su mente, "¿cómo sé que se llama Dohko?"

Tora se llevó las manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y apretándolos, presa de un repentino dolor de cabeza, dejando caer la espada en el suelo, en el pasto. Tanto le dolía la cabeza que tuvo que inclinarse hasta dejarse caer al suelo. Viendo que estaba desarmada, tanto Shion como Dohko se inclinaron para mirarla mejor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Shion.

-No…- dijo ella, apretando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro- duele…¡duele mucho!-

-¿Te está molestando de nuevo?- dijo el Patriarca.

-Argg… ¿quién?- dijo Tora, y sacudió la cabeza. Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando aún reconocerlos, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, tenía un feo dolor de cabeza- ¡aaaah! ¡duele!-

Dohko estaba cruzando los brazos, y Shion aún la miraba con interés y, hasta cierto punto, con amabilidad. Mientras regresaban sus recuerdos borrados por el hombre, la chica tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza.

La chica levantó la mirada de nuevo hacia los dos, mirándolos alternadamente, hasta que en su mirada apareció una extraña chispa de reconocimiento.

-No puede ser- continuó Tora, llevándose las manos a la boca y mirando a Shion y luego a Dohko- ya he estado aquí antes… porque he estado aquí, ¿verdad? Creo que…lo recuerdo-

Tanto el Patriarca como Dohko asintieron, cada vez más confundidos. ¿Acaso era que la chica no podía recordar? Tora miró nuevamente a Shion, y luego a Dohko. Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió levemente al ver de nuevo los ojos verdes de Dohko. Extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia él, y Dohko tomó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Tora aceptó su mano para levantarse, mientras que con su mano derecha buscó a tientas su espada e intentó golpear a Dohko en la cabeza con el mango, como había hecho hacía todos esos años. El santo dorado conocía el truco, y con un movimiento rápido evitó el golpe, le tumbó la espada de las manos y la atrapó tomándola de las muñecas con firmeza.

-Lo siento, Tora, eso no vuelve a pasar- dijo Dohko.

La chica lo miró, boquiabierta. Nadie, nunca antes había bloqueado ese truco suyo. Eso lo confirmaba: Dohko ya lo había visto antes. ¡Entonces sí era la misma persona!

- _Shiver me_ … Dohko, ¿realmente eres tú?- dijo ella sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El santo de Libra la miró. Tora había pronunciado su nombre con suavidad, y su corazón sintió un vuelco incómodo que no podía ignorar. Ni él ni Shion entendían como era posible que ella estuviera ahí, con vida y frente a ellos, y seguramente ella se estaba preguntando lo mismo.

-¿Cómo… cómo es esto posible?- dijo Tora, mirándolos otra vez- Dohko, y Shion también, ¿cómo pueden estar…?-

-Es una larga historia- dijo Shion- pero, ¿cómo es posible que tú estés aquí? Tienes más de doscientos años, igual que nosotros-

-Yo…- dijo Tora, intentando recordar vagamente lo que el hechicero le había dicho en la cueva, sobre el hecho de que había tenido que encerrarla en esa cueva por doscientos años. Y de pronto, cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Así que eso era lo que pasó. Eso era lo que estaba mortificando tanto a Arthur cuando iban para allá: el _Sōsarā_ se aseguró de que hubiera olvidado toda su anterior experiencia en el Santuario, de lo contrario, ella jamás habría aceptado ir y atacarlos.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Dohko.

-Él me engañó- dijo Tora, aún sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque aún con el terrible dolor de cabeza cuando intentaba recordar lo sucedido en el pasado- el hechicero. Me hizo olvidar sobre lo que pasó en el Santuario, y me hizo venir a atacarlos, pensando que…- levantó la mirada hacia Dohko- pensando que no los recordaría, porque ustedes…-

-Porque deberíamos estar muertos, ¿no es así?- dijo Shion, y Tora asintió.

-¿Sabes de qué está hablando, Shion?- preguntó Dohko, volviéndose al Patriarca.

Shion sonrió levemente. Una parte de él no podía creer la conducta de Dohko. Él sabía que su compañero de armas y amigo aún sufría por Tora, y ahora que la tenía frente a él, no parecía reaccionar.

Antes de que Shion pudiera decir algo más, Tora se soltó del agarre de Dohko tenía en una de sus manos con un movimiento rápido, pero en vez de atacarle, le echó los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Tanto Dohko como Shion se sorprendieron ante esa acción.

El santo de Libra se quedó tieso, asustado, sin estar muy seguro de como proceder. ¿Era una trampa? No, no parecía. No le vio la cara, pero le pareció escuchar sollozos ahogados provenientes de la chica, y no supo que hacer más que darle unas palmadas en la espalda, intentando hacerla dejar de llorar.

-Tora, yo…- comenzó a decir el santo de Libra.

-Dohko, tienes que creerme- dijo ella con la voz quebrada, seguramente recordando las circunstancias en las que el hechicero la había hecho irse del Santuario, sin despedirse ni decir nada, contra su voluntad- no quise romper mi promesa, no pude cumplirla, él me obligó…-

Dohko subió su mano por la espalda de la chica, y se puso a acariciarle los cabellos con cariño. ¡Ah! Incluso olía como la recordaba.

-Por favor, tienes que creerme- siguió sollozando Tora- tienes mi palabra que no quise hacerlo… ay, duele… -

Shion miró alternadamente a Dohko y a Tora, quien parecía bastante afectada por su llanto, y por el dolor de cabeza que no parecía aminorar ni un poco. Al parecer pensó que esa conversación no los iba a llevar a ningún lado, pues el Patriarca se levantó y los rodeó, para mirar a la chica de frente y extendió su mano hacia ella para presionarle el cuello suavemente y hacerla dormir. Tora se dejó caer sobre Dohko, y éste la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, Shion?- dijo el santo de Libra, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, y limpiándole las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Creo que le era muy importante decirte que ese maldito se la llevó sin que ella estuviera de acuerdo- dijo Shion, ayudando a su amigo a levantarse junto con la chica, con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro- pero será mejor llevarla arriba, y consultar con la señorita Athena que es lo que vamos a hacer-

-No crees que Tora esté aliada con nuestros enemigos, ¿o sí?- dijo Dohko, pero Shion sacudió la cabeza. El Patriarca iba a decir algo más cuando vio a Afrodita y a Death Mask acercarse a ellos. Ambos estaban heridos por sus propios ataques, pero no de gravedad.

-¿Qué pasó, maestro?- dijo Death Mask.

-Esa chica es muy poderosa- dijo Afrodita- ¿cómo lograron detenerla?-

Shion se volvió a ellos.

-Por favor, pidan a Mu y a Aldebarán que los ayuden a verificar si los santos de plata están o no heridos, y a llevarlos a la enfermería si es necesario- les dijo el Patriarca.

-Pero…- comenzó Death Mask.

-Luego les explicamos- dijo Shion- vayan, apresúrese-

Los dos santos dorados asintieron y se apresuraron a la entrada del Santuario. Shion, por su parte, acompañó a Dohko rumbo al templo de Libra.

x-x-x

 _Entrada del Santuario_

 _Poco más tarde_

Mu y Aldebarán recibieron la noticia de parte de Afrodita, y ambos bajaron hacia la entrada del Santuario para ver a los santos de plata y guardias que estaban heridos por haber intentado detener el ataque de Tora. La chica no los había herido severamente, la mayoría habían sido golpes en la cabeza que los dejó inconscientes. Solo Moses tenía una cortada en la mejilla. Afrodita y Death Mask sí tenía algunas heridas, y Mu los había enviado a la enfermería a atenderse, pues entre él y Aldebarán tenían todo bajo control.

-Vaya, no pensé que una sola persona pudiera pasar sobre los guardias y santos de plata tan fácilmente- dijo Mu.

-Y además, dar una paliza a Afrodita y a Death Mask- añadió el santo de Tauro.

-Mejor que no te escuchen decir eso- dijo Mu, sonriendo e intentando no reír- se enojarán mucho-

Aldebarán se encogió de hombros y, una vez que se aseguraron de que los límites del Santuario eran seguros, y de poner algunos guardias a cargo de la vigilancia de esa zona, ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a los Doce Templos. Mu se detuvo al ver en el suelo las dos espadas que Tora había usado. Se inclinó al suelo.

-Más vale que tengas cuidado con ellas, Mu- dijo Aldebarán, mientras el santo de Aries tomaba una de las armas y la examinaba con cuidado- pueden ser peligrosas-

-Están impregnadas del cosmo de esa mujer- comentó el santo de Aries- pero también de otro cosmo, mucho más poderoso… y peligroso-

Mu se quitó la capa blanca y la usó para envolver ambas espadas.

-Será mejor que lleves eso con el maestro Shion- dijo Aldebarán- yo cubriré tu templo mientras lo hacer-

Mu asintió, y volvió a mirar las dos armas con curiosidad. No solo eran katanas japonesas tradicionales y bastante afiladas al parecer, sino que emanaban con intensidad el cosmo de otra persona, además de la chica que los había atacado. ¿Sería un dios? Mu no sabía, pero sabía que tenían que averiguarlo. Cerró los ojos, y se teletransportó al templo del Patriarca. El santo de Tauro, mientras tanto, comenzó a caminar hacia el templo de Aries.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

Dohko y Shion llevaron a Tora a la habitación de aprendices del templo de Libra. El Patriarca fue a la cocina a poner a calentar un poco de agua para preparar té, mientras que Dohko acomodaba a la chica sobre la pequeña cama y la cubría con una delgada manta. El santo se sentó en el borde de la cama y extendió su mano hacia ella, quitándole algunos cabellos de la cara. Inconscientemente sonrió al verla.

Desde que Tora había desaparecido hacía todos esos años, y pasada la mezcla de furia y tristeza que sintió por su repentina desaparición, Dohko había deseado volver a verla en alguna ocasión y saber que era lo que había pasado, porqué lo había dejado. Su orgullo le decía que ella lo había engañado todo el tiempo, pero algo en el fondo le decía que no era así.

Si no, ¿Porqué había guardado la espada que Tora había dejado atrás?

Dohko le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, limpiando los restos de lágrimas que quedaban sobre su piel. Sonrió de nuevo sin darse cuenta. Era tan linda como la recordaba. Y cuando ella lo abrazó, unos minutos atrás, incluso sus brazos habían recordado como se sentía abrazarla.

Tragó saliva, y miró a la chica con una expresión esperanzada. ¿Era cierto lo que Tora le había dicho, que no se había ido por su propia voluntad?¿Que el hechicero se la había llevado?¿Eso significaba que…?

Shion regresó de la cocina con un par de tazas de té, y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta mirando a Dohko mientras aún acariciaba la mejilla de la chica, y sonrió. Se aclaró la garganta, y vio a su amigo retirar la mano y volverse hacia él.

-Claro. Té. Gracias, Shion- dijo Dohko.

El Patriarca sonrió, dejando las dos tazas en la mesita de noche, y despidiéndose de él, poniéndole la mano en el hombro por un momento, y saliendo del templo de Libra.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

Aldebarán llegó rápidamente al templo de Aries, y se encontró a Kiki en la entrada del mismo. El santo de Tauro sonrió ampliamente mientras el joven aprendiz de Aries lo saludaba. Aún podía recordar al niño travieso que había sido Kiki, y ahora era un adolescente de trece años. Ya era casi tan alto como Mu, y aunque le parecía que el chico pelirrojo era un poco delgado para su gusto, su poder comenzaba a compararse con el de su maestro.

-Buenos días, señor Aldebarán- dijo Kiki, inclinándose levemente.

-Buenos días, Kiki- dijo el santo de Tauro- me quedaré un rato a hacerte compañía, Mu tiene un asunto que atender en el templo del Patriarca-

Kiki sonrió.

-Me parece bien- dijo el aprendiz de Aries- ¿quiere té?-

-No, gracias- dijo Aldebarán- sabes que prefiero el café-

Kiki asintió levemente con una amplia sonrisa. A pesar de que no era su maestro, el pelirrojo le tenía un gran aprecio al santo de Tauro.

-Señor Aldebarán- dijo Kiki- ¿qué fue lo que sucedió hace rato en los terrenos?-

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse- dijo Aldebarán- hubo un ataque al Santuario. Moses y un par de guardias fueron heridos, por lo demás, el intruso le dio un poco de dificultad a Afro y a Death Mask, pero finalmente el maestro Shion y Dohko lo detuvieron-

Kiki casi le escupe encima el té que estaba bebiendo.

-¿El maestro Shion bajó a pelear?- dijo el pelirrojo, y Aldebarán asintió- me pregunto quien será el enemigo-

-No se parece a ninguno de los enemigos- dijo el santo de Tauro- pero supongo que debemos esperar al reporte-

Kiki asintió, un poco decepcionado. Él también hubiera querido pelear. Hubiera sido interesante, sobre todo si el Patriarca mismo había participado. Se encogió de hombros, ya le llegaría su oportunidad. Christoffer también parecía ansioso por probarse.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

Shion y Mu llegaron casi al mismo tiempo al templo del Patriarca. El santo de Aries llevaba consigo las dos espadas que había recogido del suelo de donde se había llevado a cabo la pelea más temprano, envueltas en su propia capa.

El Patriarca sonrió, dándole la bienvenida, y agradeciéndole el haberle llevado las espadas. Shion puso la mano sobre éstas, y confirmó lo mismo que Mu había detectado en ellas: tenían rastros de un cosmo extraño, completamente desconocido y muy poderoso.

-Tienes razón, Mu, estos objetos son muy peligrosos- dijo el Patriarca, envolviendo de nuevo las espadas en la tela blanca- yo me encargaré de mantenerlas a salvo, no te preocupes-

Mu asintió.

-¿Y qué hay de la chica que atacó a Afro y a los otros, maestro?- dijo el santo de Aries.

-No te preocupes por ella, creo que se trató de un error- dijo Shion.

-¿Error?- dijo Mu, extrañado.

-Es una larga historia- dijo Shion- pero ya les explicaremos más tarde a todos. Mientras tanto, la chica se quedará a cargo de Dohko, mientras averiguamos que sucede-

Mu no entendió muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir y, tras despedirse de su maestro, regresó al templo de Aries. Una vez que se quedó solo, Shion sonrió levemente. No podía creerlo. ¡Tora había regresado! Dohko tendría una oportunidad con ella.

Scion suspiró, y se volvió hacia la habitación contigua, donde estaba Athena esperando impacientemente.

-¡Shion!- exclamó la joven diosa al verlo entrar- ¿qué pasó?-

El Patriarca respiró hondo.

-Será mejor que tome asiento y espere a que le sirva una buena taza de té- dijo Shion en un tono paciente- esto es para largo-

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Athenas_

Pasada la conmoción por el ataque, Milo acompañó a Cathy al hospital. Habían platicado del problema que tenían con Sofi, mientras que los mellizos estaban dormidos e incluso Aioros había aprovechado para descansar un rato, y les había recomendado un médico para que viera cual era el problema de ellos dos. Tanto Cathy como Milo querían ser padres lo antes posible, pero casi siete meses después las pruebas aún salían negativas.

Tras una revisión a Cathy y un ultrasonido, el médico se sentó frente a la pareja, y suspiró.

-Bueno, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias- dijo el médico- creo que el antecedente del accidente que tuvo dañó permanentemente su útero, no va a ser fácil que quedes embarazada. Lo lamento mucho-

Cathy bajó la mirada, y Milo sintió como si se le rompiera el corazón. ¿No iban a poder ser padres? Eso era realmente horrible.

-Por favor- dijo Milo- ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?-

-Por supuesto, tenemos técnicas de reproducción asistida- dijo el médico, y sacó un folleto del cajón de su escritorio- tomen. Léanlo, y saquen una nueva cita si están de acuerdo con el tratamiento-

Milo lo tomó con manos temblorosas, y se lo guardó, para después abrazar a Cathy, quien parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes- dijo Milo en voz baja- estoy seguro que no va a pasar nada malo. Y tenemos que tener paciencia, mi amor-

El santo dorado la besó de nuevo, tras agradecer al médico, y salieron juntos de regreso al Santuario. Tenían mucho que leer, charlar… y decidir.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

Dohko sonrió levemente al ver que Tora comenzaba a recobrar el sentido. Tuvo una sensación extraña en el estómago al ver de nuevo sus hermosos ojos negros. La chica, por su parte, abrió los ojos asustada e intentó incorporarse de golpe, pero el santo le puso una mano en el hombro para evitar que lo hiciera.

-No, no, tranquilízate- dijo Dohko al ver la expresión asustada de Tora- nadie te va a hacer daño aquí, y nadie te culpa de lo que pasó. Solo respira hondo, toma un poco de té, y luego me explicas lo que sucedió-

Tora lo miró, aún asustada, pero sonrió levemente, y tomó la mano del santo dorado para ayudarse a incorporarse, y respiró hondo. Tomó la taza de té de manos de Dohko, y bebió un poco.

-Mucho mejor- le sonrió el santo de Libra- ahora sí, puedes decirme que pasó ese día-

-Era muy borroso- dijo Tora- pero ahora lo recuerdo muy bien. Ese día le pedí a Shion que me dijera donde podía comprar flores, y me dijo que había una chica en el pueblo de Rodorio, que vendía flores que le gustaban a… ¿Albafica?- continuó, y Dohko asintió levemente- y después… ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el _Sōsarā_?-

Dohko asintió levemente.

-Me encontró a la mitad del camino hacia Rodorio- dijo Tora, bajando la mirada, concentrando su vista en la taza de té- me detuvo, y me atrapó. Traté de gritar, o de llamarte con mi cosmo, pero…-

Dohko miró las manos de Tora temblar levemente. Era una mujer muy valiente, pero sabía el terrible miedo que le producía ese hombre. El chico le quitó la taza de té de las manos, tenía miedo que se la fuera a verter encima.

-Tranquila- dijo Dohko- aquí no te puede hacer daño. ¿Qué pasó entonces?-

-Me hizo olvidar todo- dijo Tora- olvidé todo lo que pasó, y me encerró en una cueva donde no pasa el tiempo. Y me envió aquí a pelear contra ustedes, y a robar algo. Pero creo que no contaba con que iba a recordar-

-No contaba con que Shion y yo seguiríamos vivos- dijo Dohko, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y frotándolos suavemente- ¿qué quería que consiguieras?-

-Un objeto valioso que tiene la señorita Athena- dijo Tora, encogiéndose de hombro- algo que llaman la esfera de Arquímedes-

Dohko frunció el entrecejo y entrecerró los ojos, pensando en la esfera de Arquímedes que les había dado tantos problemas. ¿Acaso el _Sōsarā_ también trabajaba también para Phobos y Deimos? No lo sabía. Levantó la mirada, y vio que la chica parecía estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Tora?-

-Dohko, tienes que creerme- dijo la chica, tomando las manos del santo tras dejar la taza en la mesita de noche- intenté con todas mis fuerzas resistirme, y…-

-Shhh- dijo Dohko, poniendo su dedo índice sobre los labios de la chica- te creo. Estoy preocupado por lo que pueda significar el hecho de que te hayan enviando aquí. Quién sabe que tenía planeado hacer ese hombre con lo que te pidió robar-

Tora parpadeó, pensativa, mientras que miraba a Dohko perderse por un momento en sus pensamientos. La chica pensó en Arthur, que estaría ahora seguramente en Rodorio, esperando escuchar sobre su misión. Levantó la mirada, y observó a Dohko. ¿Sería capaz de decirle sobre Arthur? ¿Lo lastimarían si lo atrapaban? No, él no era capaz. Su corazón le decía que estaba bien.

-Dohko- dijo Tora en voz baja.

-¿SÍ?- dijo él.

-¿Puedo… puedo confiar en ti?-

-Por supuesto- dijo él- ¿qué sucede?-

-Hay una manera en la que… te puedo ayudar a descubrir lo que necesitas saber- dijo Tora- yo no sé mucho de los planes del _Sōsarā,_ pero…-

Dohko se sorprendió. ¿Acaso ella podía ayudarlo? La miró con curiosidad.

-¿Pero?-

-Otro de los piratas. Arthur Rackham- dijo Tora.

-¿El chiquillo que estaba con los demás piratas?- dijo Dohko, y la chica asintió- ¿qué sucede con él?-

-Arthur vino conmigo- dijo Tora- se está quedando en una habitación en Rodorio. Por favor, Dohko- añadió al notar la chispa en los ojos del chico- no lo lastimen. No es malo, debe estar amenazado por el _Sōsarā,_ igual que yo-

Dohko asintió, pero dudó unos segundos. ¿Sería una trampa? El santo de Libra sopesó la información. Quizá podía enviar a un par de santos de plata. Sabía que ese chiquillo no usar cosmo, quizá Argol y un par de plateados podían traerlo y defenderse en caso de que fuera una trampa.

-No te preocupes- dijo Dohko por fin- si dices la verdad, tu amigo no será lastimado. Igual que la última vez, ambos estarán a salvo. Tienes mi palabra-

-Gracias, _love_ \- dijo Tora- por entender-

x-x-x

 _Caína, Inframundo_

Tras un largo día de trabajo, el juez de Wyvern regresó a sus habitaciones a descansar. A esa hora, Victoria estaba preparando la cena, y la pequeña Lucy estaba durmiendo en la cama, usando su pijama blanco con flores rosadas, entre una enorme almohada a su lado derecho y Dash a su lado izquierdo.

Radamanthys no pudo evitar sonreír, y se inclinó para quitar la almohada a la derecha de Lucy. Al sentir el movimiento, Dash gruñó levemente en un tono de advertencia. Odiaba que despertaran a la pequeña. Radamanthys lo ignoró, y se recostó junto a la pequeña. Lucy arrugó la nariz un par de veces y tras olisquear el aire, abrió los ojitos y se llevó una manita a la boca.

El juez extendió su mano hacia ella y le acarició la cabecita, mientras la pequeña se acurrucaba de nuevo.

A diferencia de Aioros, Radamanthys había tenido mucha suerte en cuanto a que su pequeña rápidamente había aprendido a dormir toda la noche, y casi nunca lloraba. A veces comenzaba a lloriquear, pero lo único que necesitaba para calmarse era escuchar la voz de Radamanthys o sentir la nariz húmeda de Dash sobre su mejilla, y se consolaba casi de inmediato.

Cuando Victoria regresó a la habitación, unos minutos después, vio que Radamanthys se había quedado dormido, con la pequeña pegada a su pecho y con sus manitas cerradas tomando un trozo de su camisa, y Dash en el lado contrario, dormido con la panza para arriba. Sonrió levemente y tomó una fotografía con su teléfono celular. ¡Se veían tan lindos!

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Cómplice

**REAPARICIÓN**

VII: CÓMPLICE

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Horas más tarde_

Kanon suspiró sonoramente ante la mirada llena de simpatía de su gemelo y de Cecy. Al parecer, y para su mala fortuna, Elsita había comenzado sus terribles dos años al año y medio. Kostas había bajado a visitar a su papá y a Cecy, cuando Elsita lo vio. Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Kostas, y Cecy le había conseguido un regalo. Kostas ni siquiera pudo abrirlo cuando Elsita inmediatamente decidió que lo quería, y cuando Kanon la tomó de la mano para que dejara en paz a su primo, la pequeña se tumbo al suelo y comenzó a patalear.

-Nena, no llores- dijo Kanon, inclinándose al suelo, mientras la pequeña seguía pataleando- aún no es tu cumpleaños. Ese regalo es de Kostas-

-Kanon- dijo Cecy, sorprendiendo un poco a ambos gemelos. La chica casi nunca conversaba- ¿te puedo ofrecer un consejo? Fue algo que hico mi cuñada, y funcionó con mi sobrino-

-Lo que sea- dijo Kanon en voz alta y en un tono desesperado, intentando escuchar a Cecy sobre los gritos de la pequeña. Satu no estaba, y Kanon no sabía que hacer. Para entonces, Elsita comenzaba a cansarse de gritar y patalear.

-Bien- dijo Cecy, levantándose y tomando la mano de Elsita, haciéndola ponerse de pie, y con su otra mano tomó a Kanon. Juntó las manos de los dos, y los hizo a ambos mirar la pared- time out, dos minutos-

-¿Uh?- dijo Kanon.

-En silencio- añadió Cecy- es un time out de dos minutos, eso ayuda con los berrinches-

Kanon asintió e hizo lo que la chica le dijo. Elsita se limpió los ojos con su manita libre, y miró a su papá con enormes ojos, sin entender que estaba pasando. Los dos minutos pasaron, y Elsita perdió el interés en el regalo de Kostas.

-Papá- añadió, abrazando a Kanon. Éste la abrazó también.

-Es una etapa- le dijo Cecy- no dura para siempre-

Kanon asintió, aliviado, mientras alzaba en brazos a su nena. Sí, era linda y parecía una muñequita, pero cuando comenzaba con un berrinche, parecía un monstruo y el gemelo menor se llenaba de frustración al no saber que hacer.

Saga y Cecy regresaron su atención a Kostas, y Kanon se llevó a Elsita a la cocina, ya casi era hora de comer. Al ver a su gemelo retirarse cabizbajo, Saga se levantó y dejó a Kostas abriendo el regalo de Cecy, y caminó a la cocina.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Saga, y Kanon asintió tristemente.

-Estoy un poco frustrado- dijo el gemelo menor, besando a Elsita en la mejilla, todo rastro de su anterior berrinche había desaparecido, y mordisqueaba una manzana que su papá le había pasado.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien- le dijo Saga- Aioros vino el otro día a pedirte consejos, ¿no? Eres el primero que pasa por esto, pero seguramente lo harás bien-

Kanon sonrió levemente, y Saga le dio una palmada en su espalda.

-Lo que sí va a pasar es que voy a consentir a Elsita como tú hacías con Kostas cuando era más pequeño. No he olvidado ese trajecito de marinero que tanto odié- dijo Saga con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo palidecer a su hermano, y se echó a reír.

-No te atrevas- dijo Kanon, horrorizado.

-Tito Saga- dijo Elsita, extendiendo las manos hacia el gemelo mayor, pero Kanon instintivamente la abrazó para no pasársela.

-No, no dejaré que se te acerque si haces eso- dijo Kanon.

Saga se echó a reír y sacudió la cabeza.

x-x-x

 _Rodorio, Grecia_

 _Horas más tarde_

Arthur daba vueltas en círculos dentro de su habitación y, cuando se cansaba de caminar, regresaba sobre sus pasos, se sentaba por dos segundos y se volvía a levantar. El pobre chico se sentía extremadamente culpable por lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Maldito fuera el _Sōsarā_ y todos sus sucios trucos! Pero bueno, un chico como él no tenía más opción que obedecerlo.

El chico suspiró. Odiaba haberle mentido así a Tora, y mandarla al Santuario a una misión en la que no tenía ninguna posibilidad de ganar. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ello. Se detuvo, y se dejó caer pesadamente de nuevo sobre su silla. Realmente esperaba que los hombres, esos santos de Athena, tuvieran compasión y no la lastimaran mucho.O que terminaran rápidamente con su sufrimiento.

El chico dio un respingo al escuchar a alguien llamando a la puerta.

-¿Sí?- pregunto Arthur.

Nadie respondió, sino que la puerta se abrió de golpe, y por ella entraron dos hombres usando armaduras de plata. El chico tomó rápidamente su espada, y uno de los hombres, el más bajo de los dos, se acercó a él.

-No te resistas- dijo el chico, que era Argol de Perseo- no quisiera tener que llevarte al Santuario hecho una estatua de piedra-

Arthur palideció y se dio la vuelta, corriendo hacia la ventana y saltando por ella hacia la calle.

-Maldición- dijo Argol entre dientes.

-No te preocupes tanto por él- dijo Sirius, haciendo un gesto de indiferencia- Dio y Argheti están esperando abajo-

-Vamos, apresúrate- dijo Argol, saliendo también a través de la ventana.

Arthur corrió entre las calles de Rodorio, pensando que quizá se podría esconder en el camino entre el pueblo y el Santuario de Athena. El chico era joven, y tenía buena condición física, pero no era rival para cuatro santos de plata, quienes conocían mucho mejor el terreno y el camino.

Al verse rodeado, Arthur miró el lago que estaba cerca del camino al Santuario de Athena, y corrió hacia él a toda prisa, quizá pensando que podría escapar nadando. Sirius terminó atrapándolo antes de que el chico se lanzara hacia el agua del lago.

El chico no se dio por vencido. Pataleó repetidamente, y golpeó a Sirius con el mango de su espada, y lo hizo soltarlo, pero al echarse a correr, sintió sus piernas cada vez más pesadas. Arthur se miró: sus botas se habían vuelto de piedra. El chico sintió pánico, y comenzó a golpear varias veces las botas con su espada para romperlas, sin éxito. ¿Qué hacer? El chico comenzó a valorar cortarse las piernas cuando Argol le tumbó la espada de las manos con un golpe de su escudo.

-Te lo advertí, mocoso- dijo Argol- agradece que no te tocó leve-

El chico no dejaba de moverse, intentando soltarse de los santos de plata. ¡Tenía que soltarse! Si se lo llevaban al Santuario, el _Sōsarā_ lo iba a matar, junto a Tora. ¿Cómo supieron donde estaba? ¿Acaso Tora les había dicho?

Mientras lo arrastraron, escuchó decir a uno de los santos de plata que no debían lastimarlo. Arthur se mordió el labio. Estaba en graves problemas, y no tenía idea de como iba a salir de ésta. Los cuatro hombres eran mucho más fuertes que él. Finalmente, no tuvo más opción que ser arrastrado hacia el Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Poco después_

Una vez que terminó de escuchar la explicación de Shion, Athena se llevó las manos a la boca. Claro que ella tenía algunas memorias de su vida anterior, y recordaba claramente a la hermosa chica que una vez Dohko había traído de una de sus misiones. Y recordaba como el corazón de Dohko se había roto irremediablemente cuando ésta desapareció.

-La recuerdo muy bien- dijo la diosa, pensativa- Asmita le puso un sello, ¿no?-

-Así es, señorita- dijo Shion, asintiendo.

-¿Y dices que se quedó con Dohko?- dijo Saori, sonriendo, y Shion volvió a asentir- eso es bueno, ¿no?-

-Por supuesto. Aunque en este asunto hay algo que no logro entender- dijo Shion, pensativo- y es sobre la estrategia del plan del _Sōsarā-_

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- preguntó la diosa.

-¿Qué ganaba ese hombre enviando a Tora aquí?- dijo Shion- es algo que no logro entender. Incluso si Dohko y yo no hubiéramos estado aquí, incluso si ella no se hubiera detenido, y hubiera seguido peleando, no habría manera de llegar hasta usted… ¿qué quería lograr?-

Saori se quedó pensativa.

-¿Y dices que su cómplice está en el pueblo?- dijo la chica, y Shion asintió.

-Así es, señorita- dijo Shion- ella misma nos dijo donde estaba, y justo hace unos minutos Argol me dijo que lo lograron atrapar-

La joven diosa se quedó pensativa un momento.

-Pide a Argol que lo suba aquí, quiero hablar con él. Que vengan todos los santos dorados- dijo Athena- y dile a Dohko que traiga a la chica también-

Shion asintió, y envió los mensajes necesarios.

x-x-x

 _Poco después_

Los doce santos dorados estaban reunidos en la sala del trono del templo del Patriarca. Dohko había llevado a Tora consigo, habían sido los primeros en subir, y Athena les había dado la bienvenida animadamente. Cuando llegaron Death Mask y Afrodita, ambos miraban a Tora con algo de enojo. La chica ni siquiera se ruborizó sino que aún persistía con su mirada desafiante, sobre todo dirigida a los dos santos dorados a quienes había atacado hacía un rato. Tora arrugó la nariz en dirección de Death Mask, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer aún más, pero Dohko le lanzó una mirada de advertencia para que no se le ocurra pelear con ella, y mucho menos delante de Athena.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Argol y los otros tres santos de plata subieron al templo llevando al chico que habían atrapado en Rodorio. Arthur estaba asustado, pero salvo sus botas convertidas en piedra, no estaba lastimado. Tora hizo un gesto preocupado e intentó acercarse a él, pero Dohko la detuvo, tomándola de los hombros con suavidad.

-No, espera- le dijo Dohko en un susurro.

-Pero él…-

-Confía en mí- le dijo Dohko- estará bien-

Tora se volvió a mirar a Dohko, pero asintió y esperó como él le había dicho. Hasta ese momento, el santo de Libra no la había traicionado de ninguna manera.

Athena se acercó a Arthur, seguida muy de cerca por Shion. Arthur logró soltarse de los santos de plata, y volvió a intentar echarse a correr, pero las pesadas botas de piedra no lo dejaron ni siquiera dar un par de pasos cuando se fue de mocos al suelo. Algunos de los dorados rieron en voz baja, aunque Argol le tuvo un poco de pena y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-Ven, mocoso, la señorita Athena solo quiere hablar contigo- dijo el santo de Perseo, ayudándolo a levantarse, pronunciando las palabras en un tono que era a la vez amable y firme- en este sitio nadie te va a hacer daño-

Arthur se sorprendió y se dejó ayudar por el santo de Perseo. El chico se giró hacia la diosa y se quedó inmóvil mientras que Shion y Athena se acercaban a él. La diosa le puso la mano en la mejilla con suavidad, y el chico apretó los ojos, asustado.

-Pero si apenas eres un niño- dijo Athena en voz baja, y se volvió a Shion- no puedo creer que el hechicero usara a un niño como tú para sus maldades…-

-No soy un niño, tengo casi trece años- dijo Arthur, cruzándose de brazos.

Los santos dorados se miraron entre sí.

-Necesitamos que nos digas qué es lo que tiene planeado- dijo Shion.

-Jamás- dijo Arthur en un tono obstinado- no me van a hacer hablar nunca-

-Arthur, por favor- intervino Tora. Todos los santos dorados se volvieron hacia ella, y a Dohko, la mayoría de ellos llenos de curiosidad sobre el origen de esa chica y porqué el viejo maestro estaba a cargo de ella- ellos ya saben casi todo…-

Por primera vez, la expresión de Arthur se volvió pálida y temerosa. Athena se volvió a mirar de reojo a Tora, y sonrió. Tora parpadeó, sorprendida. Al principio, cuando habían llegado al templo del Patriarca, la chica pirata no la había reconocido por las facciones distintas, pero tras volverla a ver, la reconoció enseguida. Claro, tenía la misma sonrisa.

-Por favor, necesitamos que nos digas- dijo la joven diosa, volviéndose a Arthur.

-¡No! Ustedes no lo entienden- dijo el chiquillo, alzando la voz con una expresión mortificada- no tienen idea de lo que me va a hacer si hablo. Tora se salvó la última vez porque él la necesitaba, así que solo borró su memoria. ¡A mí no me necesita, y se deshará de mí si sospecha que lo traiciono!-

Dohko notó un escalofrío que recorrió a Tora, y su atención regresó a ella.

-Tú… Arthur, ¿tú sabías lo que me hizo?- dijo Tora. El santo de Libra notó el tono herido de su voz. Una parte de él aún dudaba de ella, pero esa conversación terminó de confirmar que todo lo que Tora había dicho antes era verdad. Dohko la soltó y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

Había un problema en la mente de Dohko. Como Shion había observado antes, él también se había dado cuenta de que el plan del hechicero no tenía sentido, incluso si Tora no se hubiera detenido. ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Lo lamento mucho, Tora- dijo Arthur, con la vista clavada en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada hacia ella- el maestro me ordenó no decirte nada. Dijo que tu corazón estaba envenenado porque te enamoraste, y que sí lo recordabas, iba a tener que…-

 _¡PLAF!_

Dohko ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento Tora había desaparecido de su lado y había caminado hacia Arthur. De un empujón hizo a Shion a un lado, y le dio al chiquillo una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas con la mano abierta. Su mano estaba terriblemente roja, pero la chica no hizo ninguna expresión de dolor.

- _Ye half perished swine!_ \- gritó ella, tomándolo de la solapa de su camisa con una mano- ¿cómo te atreviste a hacerme esto? ¿Crees… que hubiera podido vivir conmigo misma si lo hubiera lastimado? ¿Si hubiera… lastimado seriamente a alguien?-

Arthur bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Dohko se acercó a Tora y la tomó por los hombros para hacerla soltar al chico, pero ella se soltó.

-No, Dohko- dijo Tora, y se volvió hacia Arthur de nuevo- vamos, habla, _ye scurvy dog!_ ¿Qué planea el _Sōsarā?-_

-Yo no…-

 _¡PLAF!_

Otra cachetada. Athena se llevó las manos a la boca, impresionada, y esta vez fue Shion quien hizo que la chica soltara y se alejara de Arthur.

-Ah, ¡suéltame, Shion!- dijo Tora, intentando soltarse del Patriarca, quien la empujó suavemente para pasarla hacia donde estaba Dohko, quien la detuvo por la cintura de nuevo a pesar de sus reclamos- Dohko, suéltame en este minuto… ¡Arthur! Vas a decirles absolutamente todo, o te voy a moler a patadas, _ye ballast pig!_ -

Dohko no pudo evitar sonreír al ver ese intercambio. No los podía ver, pero estaba seguro que la mayoría de los santos dorados estaban divididos entre la sorpresa y la diversión por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Arthur, por su parte, bajó la mirada en un gesto avergonzado.

-Está bien, está bien- dijo el chiquillo- lo lamento, Tora. El _Sōsarā_ dijo que no debíamos decirte nada, que te habías enamorado y que eso iba a envenenar tu corazón. ¡Quería decirte, era horrible mantener el secreto! Pero el maestro dijo que solo tú podías llegar a obtener ese objeto-

Para Shion no pasó desapercibido lo que dijo Arthur sobre Tora enamorándose de un santo de Athena, y él sabía exactamente de quién. Pero tenía algo más urgente que averiguar.

-¿Qué objeto?- preguntó Shion.

-Una esfera- dijo Arthur- dijo que era una esfera que no parece la gran cosa, pero que puede controlar a alguien como Tora-

Los santos dorados se miraron entre sí. La esfera que roba cosmos: la esfera de Arquímedes.

-¿Sabes si el _Sōsarā_ trabaja para alguien más?- preguntó de pronto Mu.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza.

-No, él trabaja solo para sí mismo- dijo Arthur.

-Pero solo el grupo de nuestros enemigos sabe que nosotros tenemos esa esfera- dijo Aioria, levantando la voz- creo tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que quizá Bellini y Levi están detrás de esto, y tomar las medidas necesarias-

Arthur hizo una expresión extraña, como si algo le doliera. Se frotó la frente, pero los demás no pensaron en ello. Dohko intervino.

-Shaka, ¿podrías ponerle un sello al chico?- dijo Dohko.

-¿Uh?-

-La vez pasada, el _Sōsarā_ comenzó a atormentar a Tora a distancia- dijo Dohko- no quisiera que el chico también pasara por eso-

Shaka asintió.

-Y hay que planear que vamos a hacer al respecto- dijo Saga.

-Me temo que todo esto parece indicar que va a haber una pelea muy pronto- dijo Shion- debemos de ser muy cuidadosos. La señorita Athena va a preparar una barrera alrededor del Santuario, para activarla en caso de un ataque. Y todos los demás deben estar en guardia-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Virgo_

 _Poco más tarde_

Era el día libre de Lena, y ésta había dejado a Edith a cargo de Shaina y se había dirigido al templo de Virgo. Desde que a Lena le fue asignada una aprendiz, solo una vez por semana podía subir a los Doce Templos y ver a Shaka. La chica había pasado la tarde preparando de cenar mientras que Shaka despachaba a Christoffer, quien comenzaría a participar en las rondas nocturnas junto con un par de santos dorados.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Lena puso los platos en la mesa, y Shaka la besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse a cenar.

-¿Que pasó en el templo del Patriarca?- dijo Lena- cuando Chris bajó, no me supo decir nada-

Shaka comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado, y lo que había visto. Cuando le contó que la chica se había lanzado a empujar al Patriarca y golpear al chiquillo, Lena no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- dijo Lena, sorprendida de que aquella escena hubiera sucedido en el templo del Patriarca y que el Santuario no se haya caído a pedazos- ¿y qué pasó después?-

-El maestro Shion y Dohko la apartaron- dijo Shaka- pero finalmente el chico habló, y supimos lo que necesitábamos-

-Me alegro- dijo ella- entonces, ¿la señorita Athena va a poner una barrera? Eso suena prometedor- añadió, frotándose los nudillos. Shaka sonrió.

Una vez que terminaron de cenar, Lena se levantó y se dispuso a despedirse de Shaka, pero éste la abrazó por la cintura y no la dejó irse.

-Shaka- dijo Lena- tengo que irme-

-Quédate- sonrió el santo de Virgo- Edith se va a quedar con Shaina, y Chris no va a regresar hasta en la mañana-

-Lo sé, pero tengo que regresar, no puedo dejar a Edith con…- comenzó Lena. Shaka volvió a sonreír, y la chica lo miró sospechosamente- ¿qué pasa?¿porqué me miras así?-

-No quisiera usar mi rango como santo dorado para hacer que te quedes conmigo- dijo Shaka.

-No te atreverías- dijo Lena.

Shaka miró alrededor, para cerciorarse de que ambos estaban solos, y con un movimiento rápido se la echó al hombro y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. La máscara de plata de la amazona cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.

-¡Hey!¡Oye!¡Shaka!- dijo Lena, furiosa y pataleando para hacer que el santo la bajara- suéltame en este momento, bueno para nada de…-

-Me encanta que seas tierna, cariño-

-¡Arg!¡Te voy a moler a golpes, so bruto!-

Shaka rió en voz baja. Una vez que estaban dentro de su habitación, el santo la puso en el suelo y volvió a abrazarla por la cintura. Lena estaba algo enojada, pero pronto olvidó su molestia cuando el santo le besó la mejilla, que fue cuando la chica no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Te quedarás?- sonrió Shaka.

Lena se cruzó de brazos, y apoyó espalda en la pared. Sonrió ampliamente.

-No tengo opción, ¿o sí?-

-No-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

Dohko respiró aliviado cuando él y Tora regresaron al templo de Libra. Mientras bajaban las escaleras de los Doce Templos y eran mirados extrañados por los santos dorados que habitaban los templos superiores, Dohko también miraba curiosamente a la chica. Su corazón le decía que podía confiar en ella, pero su cabeza insistía en que recordara que había sido una pirata, y era experta en mentir y engañar.

Cuando llegaron al templo, Tora se volvió a mirar a Dohko.

-¿Qué, nos quedaremos aquí?- preguntó Tora. Dohko asintió.

-Claro, aquí vivo- dijo el santo de Libra- puedes quedarte en la habitación de aprendices, mientras nos aseguramos de que estés a salvo si quieres salir del Santuario-

-Entonces tendré que quedarme para siempre- dijo Tora, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando un hombro en la pared- sabes que el _Sōsarā_ jamás me perdonará haberlos traicionado-

-Eso no me molestaría- sonrió el chico antes de pensar bien lo que iba a decir- que te quedes para siempre, quiero decir-

Tora se sonrojó un poco, y rió nerviosamente. Al ver el tinte rojo de sus mejillas, Dohko por fin cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, y se sonrojó también. La chica dejó de reír, y miró por la ventana.

-Hace una linda noche- dijo Tora, señalando el cielo despejado y la brisa fresca- ¿no podríamos salir un rato?-

Dohko lo pensó un poco, y finalmente sonrió.

-No veo porqué no- dijo él- todo parece tranquilo-

La chica sonrió ampliamente, ilusionada por la expectativa.

x-x-x

 _Playa del Santuario_

 _Poco después_

Dohko acompañó a Tora a la playa que estaba dentro de los terrenos del Santuario y sonrió ilusionada. El santo de Libra sonrió también. A pesar de que ambos habían nacido casi tres siglos atrás, en realidad la chica apenas había vivido los diecisiete años que aparentaba. Era como si su vida se hubiera pausado durante todo ese tiempo, como si esos doscientos y tantos años desde la última vez que la había visto jamás hubieran pasado.

Tras mirar el mar, la chica se quitó rápidamente las botas y corrió hacia la orilla, tumbándose en la arena húmeda y riendo. Dohko rió también y la alcanzó, sentándose en el suelo junto a ella.

-Esta playa es hermosa y el agua es cálida- dijo ella- seguramente los santos vienen aquí todos los días-

-Para nada- sonrió Dohko- casi nunca venimos aquí. Quizá Saga y Kanon vienen con sus hijos regularmente, pero nada más-

-No puedo creerlo- dijo Tora, girando su cabeza hacia él, pero sin levantarse de la arena- si yo viviera aquí, pasaría todos los días en la playa. Mmm- añadió- me encanta el olor-

Dohko sonrió, y una pequeña ola se acercó a ellos. El santo dorado notó que las puntas del cabello de Tora se mojaron con las cálidas aguas. La chica volvió a reír, hundiendo sus manos en la arena.

-Podrías quedarte aquí siempre- dijo Dohko en voz baja, tumbándose a su lado. La chica volvió su rostro de nuevo hacia él y sonrió. El santo dorado también hundió una de sus manos en la arena y alcanzó la mano de Tora, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

-¿Te gustaría eso?- preguntó Tora.

-Más que nada- dijo Dohko, sonriendo también sin ninguna vergüenza.

La chica se levantó y se giró para quedar sobre él, echándose sus cabellos sobre su hombro derecho. Dohko no se movió, esperando pacientemente que era lo que la chica quería hacer. Las puntas húmedas de los cabellos de Tora rozaban su brazo izquierdo, y el santo pudo ver sus mejillas enrojecidas a pesar de la escasa luz.

Con un movimiento, Dohko se incorporó para volver a quedar sentado sobre la arena, con la chica sentada en su regazo, su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

-Te extrañé- dijo Dohko en un susurro- todos estos años te extrañé y pensé en ti-

Tora se acercó a él, acortando la distancia, hasta que sus labios rozaron los de él. El chico rodeó su cintura mientras la atraía hacia sí mismo y la besaba. ¡Había esperado más de dos siglos y medio por ese beso! Y la espera había valido la pena. Tora era la chica más dulce, más hermosa y más fuerte que había conocido en todos sus años.

Christoffer y Kiki, quienes estaban haciendo rondas y vieron a la pareja a la distancia, se miraron entre sí, el pelirrojo guiñó el ojo.

-Quién viera al viejo maestro…-

x-x-x

 _Japón_

El hechicero se cruzó de brazos y puso los ojos en blanco. No estaba acostumbrado a que le reclamaran nada, y no iba a comenzar ahora. Miró con desdén a Greta y a Bellini, y dio un sorbo a su vaso de sake con un gesto despreocupado.

-A ver, ¿qué es lo que me reclaman?- preguntó el hombre.

-Nuestros espías nos dicen que a los dos que mandaste al Santuario de Athena ya fueron capturados- dijo Bellini, haciendo un gesto impaciente- ¿no dijiste que ellos dos podían pasar fácilmente a los dorados?-

-Incluso la chica está cooperando con ellos- dijo Greta- creo que fue un gran error de…-

-¡Silencio!- dijo el hechicero- ¿qué se creen para cuestionarme así? Les dije que mis chicos lo conseguirían, y lo van a conseguir, les guste o no. Todo esta sucediendo exactamente de acuerdo a mi plan-

Greta iba a decir algo, pero se sorprendió de había dicho el hechicero y se volvió a Bellini con una mirada interrogante, y éste le envió de regreso otra mirada parecida.

El hechicero se cruzó de brazos, pensativo, y revisó el reporte que habían llevado los espías de Bellini y Greta, y alzó las cejas al ver lo que decía. ¿Así que Tora había recuperado su memoria, y de alguna manera se había reencontrado con ese chico de su pasado? Sonrió. Las cosas estaban saliendo mejor que como lo había planeado.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

Cuando regresaron al templo de Libra, Tora se despidió de Dohko y se metió a la habitación de aprendices a dormir. Cuando se recostó en la cama por un momento, con una enorme sonrisa, regresó de golpe su terrible dolor de cabeza.

- _Tora-_ escuchó la voz dentro de su cabeza- _¿qué rayos estás haciendo?_

La chica reconoció de inmediato la voz del hechicero, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla.

-Déjame…- dijo Tora- ¡me engañaste!¡Me enviaste a pelear contra Dohko y los santos de Athena!-

- _Oh, no me digas que el chico del problema sigue vivo-_ dijo el hechicero- _no hay problema, si te enamoraste de él, lo puedo destruir, extirparlo como se extirpa la mala hierba-_

-No te atrevas- dijo la chica- no te atrevas a acercarte. ¡Déjame en paz!-

El hechicero se echó a reír.

- _Esto aún no ha terminado, Tora Davis-_ dijo el hombre.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando mucho esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y por seguir leyendo. Nos leemos muy pronto.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Preparativos

**REAPARICIÓN**

VIII: PREPARATIVOS

 _Templo de Sagitario_

 _Madrugada_

Aioros suspiró, preocupado, mientras arrastraba los pies hacia la cuna donde estaban los mellizos. Era la madrugada, y Carina volvió a levantarse llorando desconsoladamente. Estaba frustrado y preocupado. ¿Su nena tendría algo malo?¿Cólicos?¿Dolor?¿Hambre? Entonces, ¿porqué se levantaba en la noche?

El llanto desgarrador de la pequeña le partía el corazón al santo dorado. Sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó a Markus durmiendo profundamente en la cuna y tomó a Carina en sus brazos. Tan pronto como la levantó en sus brazos, la nena dejó de llorar. Aioros respiró, aliviado al ver que su nena estaba bien, y se sentó en la silla junto a la cuna de los gemelos. Se quitó la camisa y puso a la pequeña sobre su pecho, cosa que nena agradeció y disfrutó, pues sonrió tras olisquearla, y se encogió para acomodarse mejor.

-Eres una mimada, y lo sabes, nena- le dijo el santo dorado en un susurro. Como respuesta, Carina frotó su cabecita contra el pecho de su papá, y dejó escapar un bostezo. Aioros la besó en la cabeza, y esperó pacientemente a que se volviera a dormir, intentando mantenerse despierto.

Una vez que la nena se durmió, Aioros volvió a ponerla en la cuna. Al ver que hizo una mueca, el santo dobló con cuidado la camisa, y la puso entre los mellizos, pensando que quizá así evitaría que se volvieran a despertar.

Aioros suspiró y se volvió a tumbar en su cama.

-¿Aioros?- dijo Sofi en un tono cansado.

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Todo bien, no te preocupes- dijo Aioros- Cari se despertó, pero ya se volvió a dormir-

La chica sonrió, aún sin abrir los ojos, y se abrazó de Aioros.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

 _La mañana siguiente_

Cuando despertó Dohko a la mañana siguiente, no estaba muy seguro de que si lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido realidad o un sueño. Había pasado el tiempo en la playa junto con Tora hasta bien entrada la madrugada, sentados y abrazados con los pies apenas en el agua. Cuando la chica apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de él, y poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, Dohko supo que era hora de regresar a los Doce Templos.

No tenía idea de que la noche anterior, su chica había recibido una amenaza del hechicero.

Dohko se levantó de golpe, y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de aprendices. Se asomó dentro, y vio que Tora no estaba dormida sobre el colchón, sino que estaba en el marco de la ventana que estaba encima de la cama, aún envuelta en una sábana. Dohko sonrió y entró a la habitación, para después aclararse la garganta. Para sorpresa del chico, Tora despertó y se volvió hacia él, desperezándose, pero sin caer del marco.

-¿Qué haces allá arriba?- dijo el santo.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella, haciendo una pausa para bostezar sonoramente, para después sonreír- no sé, cuando la noche es fresca, me gusta dormir en la ventana-

Dohko sonrió y se acercó a ella, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarla a bajar. Tora lo aceptó, y bajó dando un pequeño salto. Ya con sus pies en el piso, Tora sintió que Dohko rodeó su cintura con sus manos, y la besó en la mejilla.

El santo la miró. Se veía hermosa. El vestido que normalmente usaba estaba completamente mojado, y Cathy le había prestado un blusón de mangas largas de color blanco y medias de color negro, y había dormido con esa ropa. Le venía muy bien la ropa del siglo XXI tan bien como las del XVIII.

-¿Dohko?- dijo ella.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?- dijo Tora- ¿y con Arthur?-

Dohko sonrió algo travieso.

-Creí que estabas enojada con él…-

Tora guardó silencio. La verdad sí estaba furiosa con él por haber sido cómplice del hechicero en ese asunto, pues creía que era su amigo, y resultó ser solo un… pirata. Oh, la ironía. Pero dejando eso de lado, tenía razón.

-Lo estoy, completamente furiosa con _that half dead swine-_ dijo Tora, apretando los puños de furia, haciendo que Dohko riera en voz baja- pero… es solo un chico, y entiendo porqué lo hizo. El tarado le tiene miedo al hechicero, igual que…- y se interrumpió, tragando saliva dolorosamente.

Tora levantó la mirada, y sus ojos cruzaron con los de Dohko. ¿Debería decirle que el hechicero la había amenazado la noche anterior? ¿Serviría de algo? No, claro que no. Solo los alarmaría, y no serviría de nada. O quizá el hechicero intentaría hacerle daño a Dohko, cosa que Tora no podía concebir.

-Igual que tú- completó Dohko. Extendió su brazo hacia ella, atrayéndola a sí mismo- no temas, aquí dentro no te puede alcanzar. El cosmo de Athena, y los santos de los Doce Templos te mantendrán protegida. Y en cuanto a Arthur…-

La chica sonrió levemente, y le dio un suave empujón para separarlo de ella. El hecho de que Dohko estuviera enamorado de ella le asustaba un poco, sobre todo porque temía que el hechicero lo usara para vengarse de ella. Dohko entendió que la chica aún no estaba lista, y la dejó.

-No te preocupes mucho por él- continuó Dohko- una vez que logremos vencer al hechicero, ambos podrán ser libres-

Tora acentuó su sonrisa, deseando que eso fuera cierto, y se llevó la mano a la cintura inconscientemente. Dohko lo notó, y sonrió algo travieso.

-¿Qué te propones?- dijo ella, alzando las cejas y olvidando por un momento su preocupación .

-Creo que dejamos algo pendiente hace todos esos años- dijo Dohko- acompáñame, creo que tengo algo que te pertenece-

La chica sonrió, curiosa, y lo siguió. A Dohko realmente le encantaba esa sonrisa curiosa e ilusionada de Tora. A veces, el santo de Libra olvidaba que, a pesar de haber vivido tantos años, realmente solamente tenía diecisiete años, era una niña comparada con… bueno, con él. Él sí era un anciano en el cuerpo de un joven. No, no necesariamente. Todos esos años que se mantuvo en Rozan sin moverse, no contaron como vivir. Esa era la ventaja que tenía sobre Shion.

Dohko entró a su habitación, y tomó la espada que estaba montada en la pared, y se la entregó a Tora. Los ojos de la chica brillaron de emoción al verla.

-¡Mi espada favorita!- dijo la chica, sonriendo emocionada y tomando la espada- gracias, ¡gracias!-

Tora lo abrazó rápidamente, y por un instante, Dohko sintió una gran calidez en su corazón. Cuando él la abrazó de vuelta, Tora lo empujó suavemente para soltarse de nuevo, y desenvainó la espada, la cual aún estaba afilada. Dohko miró a la chica, un poco herido. ¿Eso significaba que Tora no lo miraba igual? Pero… se habían besado la noche anterior, ¿no?

No pudo seguir pensando en ello, pues Tora se volvió a él.

-Dejamos una lección pendiente, ¿no?- dijo ella. Dohko volvió a sonreír y asintió.

x-x-x

 _Palacio de Thanatos, Inframundo_

Agatha estaba tumbada en un diván en la enorme biblioteca que tenía Thanatos, mientras que el dios estaba en Giudecca atendiendo algunos asuntos. Realmente estaba fascinada con los conocimientos modernos, y estaba sorprendida de que hubieran avanzado tanto desde la época en la que ella trabajaba para Arquímedes.

Escuchó los pasos de Thanatos, así que cerró su libro, que esa vez era sobre ingeniería moderna, y se apresuró a levantarse para recibirlo. La chica tenía una sonrisa enorme cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, pero se detuvo de golpe y borró su sonrisa, cambiándola por un una expresión extrañada.

Thanatos no venía solo.

De pie, siguiendo a un muy incómodo dios de la muerte, venía Athena. A pesar de estar con Thanatos, las simpatías de Agatha siempre habían estado con la diosa, y aunque desde la tregua no había ningún problema al respecto, la mirada del dios la alarmó.

-Thanatos, ¿qué sucede?- dijo la chica, curiosa.

-Athena tiene un asunto que hablar contigo- dijo Thanatos con toda seriedad, visiblemente incómodo.

Agatha miró sorprendida de un tenso dios de la muerte hacia la diosa que estaba sonriendo. La noche anterior, tras escuchar lo que Tora y Arthur tenían que decir, Athena había formulado un plan junto con Shion. Y para la primera fase, necesitaban ayuda de Agatha.

-Lamento mucho molestarlos a ambos- dijo la diosa- pero, a parte de Lydia, tú eres la persona que más sabe sobre la esfera de Arquímedes, y necesitamos tu ayuda-

Agatha parpadeó. Era cierto, todo ese problema que habían tenido antes, y todo era porque los enemigos codiciaban ese terrible invento de su maestro. A veces deseaba que jamás lo hubiera inventado, su vida habría sido mucho más sencilla, pero también pensaba que, si hubiera sido así, no estaría con Thanatos como ahora.

-¿Cómo les puedo ayudar?- dijo Agatha.

-Tenemos un plan para terminar con la amenaza de la esfera de una vez por todas. Quisiera pedirte que vinieras al Santuario- dijo la diosa- y que hagas unos cambios a la esfera-

-¿Cambios?- dijo Agatha, sorprendida, y después miró a Thanatos, quien se encogió de hombros, pues él tampoco sabía que quería Athena.

-Te lo explicaré cuando vengas al Santuario- dijo Athena- solo necesito que traigas contigo las herramientas de tu maestro. Claro, Thanatos puede acompañarte si así lo desea. Ya hablé con Hades, y está de acuerdo-

-Como si fuera a dejar que Agatha vaya sola- dijo Thanatos, con un tono un poco más grosero de lo que era su intención. Athena no lo tomó como tal, porque sonrió.

-Muchas gracias a los dos. Los espero en el Santuario a la brevedad- dijo la diosa, antes de desaparecer.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Agatha se volvió a mirar a Thanatos, quien tenía una expresión mortificada en su rostro. Apenas llevaban un par de meses en los que Pasithea había regresado a Elysion con Hypnos y los Oniros, y ahora esto. Realmente le tenía pavor a la idea de que algo o alguien fuera a arrebatarle a la chica.

El dios la miró, preocupado, pero Agatha lo abrazó.

-No temas, yo no tengo miedo porque voy a estar contigo- sonrió ella. Thanatos se esforzó por sonreír también.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Argol se echó a reír ante la expresión fastidiada de Arthur. Hasta ese momento, a pesar de que estaba arrepentido de haber engañado a Tora en complicidad con el hechicero, el chico se había negado a obedecer a los santos de Athena. La solución del santo de Perseo había sido poner a su aprendiz, Hadi, a pelear contra él. El resultado había sido bastante entretenido para Argol.

Hadi llevaba casi un año de entrenamiento en el Santuario, y se había vuelto muy poderoso. Siendo apenas un poco mayor que el aprendiz de Perseo, Arthur intentaba perseguirlo y detener los pequeños ataques de cosmo que le golpeaban los brazos y le causaban pequeños descargas.

-Arggg…- dijo Arthur, frotándose los antebrazos- ¡no juegues sucio!-

-No es jugar sucio- dijo Argol- una persona pelea con las armas que tiene. Hadi aprendió a usar su cosmo como arma…-

-Y yo no- dijo Arthur, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque no quieres, mocoso- dijo Argol, cruzando los brazos- eres algo viejo para empezar, pero bien podrías aprender. Lydia empezó a aprender a los catorce años, y lo ha hecho muy bien hasta ahora-

-¡Jamás!- dijo Arthur, olvidando un momento a Hadi e intentando lanzarse contra Argol. El santo de plata ni siquiera se movió, y detuvo el golpe de Arthur con apenas un dedo. El chico se sorprendió- ¿cómo…?-

-Cosmo- dijo Argol, empujándolo de regreso al suelo con su propio cosmo- aprende a usarlo para bien, y podrás intentar patearme el trasero. No que vaya a ser fácil-

Arthur entrecerró los ojos y se volvió a levantar para atacarlo. Argol suspiró. Ese chico era más cabeza dura de lo que pensaba, pero eran órdenes de Athena el convencerlo de que se uniera a ellos como aprendiz. El santo de plata sonrió. Iba a disfrutar eso.

x-x-x

 _Playa del Santuario_

 _Poco más tarde_

-Tora, ¿estás segura de que eso es sabio?- dijo Dohko, mirando dudoso una espada que había tomado prestada de la armería del Santuario- ¿no prefieres que usemos espadas de madera?-

La chica sonrió traviesa.

-Oh, vamos, anciano- dijo Tora sin dejar de sonreír, dando un golpecito juguetón a la espada del chico con la suya- no me digas que los años ya te alcanzaron, _old man_ -

Dohko se echó a reír, y la miró con la misma sonrisa que ella tenía.

-Eso quisieras- dijo el chico, haciendo girar la espada en su muñeca- prepárate-

Tora asintió y se puso en guardia. Dohko hizo lo mismo. La chica se lanzó contra él espada en alto, dando un gran salto, el cual el santo dorado apenas pudo bloquear.

-Tranquila, estamos calentando- dijo el santo dorado, dando unos pasos atrás y aguantando la risa.

-Para ganar, hay que atacar primero, _love_ \- dijo la chica, girando sobre su propio eje, lo cual le dio impulso para intentar golpearlo de nuevo, y de nueva cuenta, Dohko apenas pudo bloquearla. Ambos estaban descalzos, dejando que sus pies se hundieran en la arena. Ésta podía dificultar el movimiento, pero la chica sabía usarla a su ventaja. Cada vez que se giraba, levantaba puñados de arena con el dorso de su pie, haciendo que el santo dorado tuviera que cubrirse los ojos para que no le cayeran granos de arena.

-Te lo tomas muy a pecho, _piàoliang_ \- dijo Dohko.

Tora rió de nuevo, y el santo dorado pensó en lo que había dicho antes, sobre el hecho de que tenía que atacar para ganar. Comenzó a atacarla y no solamente a defenderse. Al intentar atacarla tropezó, dejando caer su espada en la arena y cayó también al suelo de bruces. Se giró, y vio a Tora atacándolo. El santo se levantó rápidamente y, de una patada, le tumbó la espada de la mano.

-¡Arggg!- gritó Tora, frustrada, e intentó golpearlo, pero Dohko la detuvo con su brazo y, con un movimiento rápido, la hizo caer a la arena de espaldas. Tan pronto como sintió su espalda contra el suelo, Tora levantó sus piernas y, de una patada, tumbó a Dohko, quien cayó de nuevo de bruces al suelo e incluso algo de arena entró a su boca.

-Cofff…- comenzó a toser en santo dorado, mientras que Tora estallaba en carcajadas- no es gracioso, Tora-

-Claro que sí lo es- dijo ella, entre risas- no sabía que te iba a hacer morder el polvo… tan literalmente, _love_ -

Dohko frunció en entrecejo, pero pronto volvió a sonreír. ¡La risa de Tora era demasiado contagiosa para él! La chica se levantó y le ofreció su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. No era que la necesitara, pero no le molestaba el hecho de tomar su mano. Cuando lo hizo, la miró a los ojos. Esos hermosos ojos negros que lo habían hechizado desde la primera vez que la vio hacía todos esos años en las costas cerca de Rozan.

Tora, por su parte, lo miró también. Esa mirada salvaje y linda al mismo tiempo. No lo admitía, ella se había enamorado de Dohko desde que él la había llevado al Santuario esa vez, y esa había sido la razón por lo que había luchado tanto por quedarse cuando el hechicero se la llevó de regreso a Japón.

Pero no podía admitirlo. ¿Qué era, una niña débil? No, ella era fuerte, una guerrera y pirata, no podía darle su corazón a nadie. Si había aprendido algo importante de los errores de su madre y de su amiga era que el corazón podía ser la causa de su caída, y no lo iba a permitir. Además, no quería que el hechicero lastimara a Dohko.

Tora sonrió y recogió ambas espadas, lanzando a Dohko la suya.

-Vamos, otra vez- dijo ella- ¿o ya te cansaste, abuelito?-

-Eso quisieras- dijo el santo dorado.

x-x-x

Templo de Géminis

Satu comenzó a recoger las cosas en la salita de estar del templo de Géminis mientras vigilaba a Elsita de reojo. Kanon estaba en los terrenos del Santuario haciendo rondas. Kostas estaba de visita en el templo, aprovechando que su papá y Cecy también estaban ahí, y que Aioria había ido a visitar a los mellizos de Aioros. Saga estaba charlando con su hijo, mientras que Cecy sonreía al mirarlos y acariciaba distraídamente a Canuto.

De pronto, Canuto saltó del regazo de Cecy, y casi al mismo tiempo vio a Elsita apoyándose en su regazo, donde segundos antes había estado el perro.

-Tita Techi- dijo la pequeña, extendiendo sus manitas hacia ella y poniéndose de puntillas, en una clara petición de que la chica la alzara. Cecy sonrió y se inclinó para alzarla y sentarla en su regazo. La niña aplaudió un par de veces, puso una manita en su boca e hizo el sonido de beso "muac" hacia Cecy.

-Elsita no es más consentida porque no tiene más tíos- comentó Satu en voz baja.

Elsita no pareció avergonzarse por el comentario de su mamá, y apoyó la cabecita en el pecho de Cecy, poniéndose el pulgar en la boca y cerrando los ojitos. Cecy sonrió y la acomodó un poco mejor en sus brazos para que durmiera a gusto.

Saga se quedó mirándola, y se odió a sí mismo porque le gustaba mucho lo que veía. La verdad era que Cecy no se veía nada mal con un bebé en sus brazos. ¿Que no se veía nada mal? ¡Se veía hermosa! Algo en su tripa comenzó a retorcerse, deseando verla con un hijo suyo.

El gemelo mayor salió de sus pensamientos cuando Cecy se levantó y fue a dejar a Elsita a la cama de Satu, y Kostas la ayudó a abrirle la puerta. Mientras la miraba entrar con la pequeña y después regresar a su sitio, Saga sonrió inconscientemente. La tomó de la mano cuando Cecy se sentó de nuevo junto a él, y se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Kostas miró alternadamente a su padre y a Cecy, y se sentó junto a la chica. Cecy se ponía algo nerviosa con la presencia del niño, no porque le molestara, pero temía horriblemente hacer o decir alguna cosa que le causara tristeza. Canuto brincó del suelo al regazo de Kostas, y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-¡Canuto!- dijo Cecy, algo ofendida- no seas grosero, sabes que no debes lamerle la cara a Kostas-

El chico se echó a reír, y abrazó a Canuto, acariciándole la cabeza mientras el perro se acomodaba muy mono, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada reprobatoria de Cecy.

-Está bien- dijo Kostas, sonriendo- me gusta Canuto, es suavecito y tierno-

Cecy miró a Saga, quien le sonrió para que no se preocupara. Canuto estaba muy a gusto en el regazo del niño. Kostas se volvió hacia Cecy con sus enormes ojos y, sin que la chica se lo esperara, la abrazó. Cecy dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero dejó que el pequeño lo abrace y, pensándolo bien, ella también lo abrazo.

Saga lo entendía, Kostas extrañaba a su mamá. Aún era demasiado pronto, pero sabía que algún día no muy lejano… esperaba que Cecy… sabía que, a los ojos de Kostas, Casandra siempre sería su mamá, pero Cecy podría ser… ¡ah! ¿Porqué era tan difícil? Porque sabía que era complicado.

Kostas no soltó a Cecy el resto del tiempo, y la chica le acarició el cabello mientras tanto. Saga sonrió enternecido al verlos. Esos dos iban por buen camino.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Escorpión_

Milo suspiró y se frotó la frente. Nunca en su vida había leído algo tanto, y con tanto interés y atención. Cuando terminó de leer, había ido a hablar con Sofi, para sorpresa de ella y de Aioros, para preguntarle algunas dudas que tenía. Una vez que Sofi le aconsejó, el chico regresó al templo de Escorpión para hablar con Cathy.

El santo de Escorpión estaba seguro de haber entendido bien todo lo que Sofi le explicó. Iba a ser un procedimiento molesto para ambos, pero si Cathy realmente lo quería, lo iba a hacer.

La chica no había leído absolutamente nada, y se había mantenido en su habitación, tocando su violín mientras miraba por la ventana e incluso ignorando a Mister Darcy, quien daba saltos para intentar subirse a la cama, y lloriqueando cuando no había podido hacerlo.

Milo se mordió el labio. Nunca había visto a Cathy tan triste en su vida. Milo sabía que ella soñaba con tener hijos más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, y desde que ambos se casaron habían estando intentando que quedara embarazada, aunque sin éxito. Sabía que sufría. Él mismo no la dejaría someterse a ningún tratamiento por él, sino porque sabía que ella lo querría así.

-Cathy- dijo Milo con cariño, sentándose junto a ella- cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?-

Cathy se volvió a él por un momento, y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Milo. Éste estaba muy preocupado por ella, y la rodeó con su brazo cuando la escuchó sollozar.

-Ya, no llores- dijo Milo- tengo noticias. Estuve leyendo, y hablando con Sofi. Me dijo que el tratamiento que nos propone el doctor es el correcto, y hay muchas posibilidades de que funcione-

Cathy se limpió los ojos con el dorso de su mano, y miró al chico con los ojos humedecidos.

-No tenemos que hacerlo, si tú no quieres- dijo Milo rápidamente, pensando que había dicho algo que no debía- solo si tu quieres hacerlo. No te presionaré ni nada-

-No es eso- dijo Cathy- yo…-

-Ruuufff… rufff rufff- dijo Mister Darcy, lloriqueando para que lo subieran a la cama, donde ambos estaban sentados, y comenzó a aullar lastimeramente. Milo soltó a Cathy un segundo y se inclinó para subirlo a la cama. El pequeño spaniel se acurrucó en el regazo de la chica, apoyando la cabeza sobre su abdomen y dejó de lloriquear. Milo le acarició la cabeza.

-Milo- dijo Cathy- quiero hacerlo-

-¿Estás segura?- dijo el chico, pasando su brazo por la espalda de la chica de nuevo- antes de que decidas… decidamos cualquier cosa, quiero que sepas que yo no quiero que hagas nada si no lo quieres-

-En serio, quiero hacerlo- dijo Cathy- estoy segura-

Milo sonrió levemente, y asintió. Tras abrazar a Cathy y besarla, escuchó el gruñido de Mister Darcy, como si quisiera advertirle que no quería que lo alejaran de su dueña. El santo alzó las cejas, confundido, y tomó al perro en sus brazos, lo acarició y lo puso en su propio regazo, pero Mister Darcy dio un brinco y se lanzó al regazo de Cathy, y volvió a frotar su cabeza contra ella.

-Mister Darcy está chiflado hoy- comentó Milo, y sacudió la cabeza- está bien, Cathy, haré una cita para mañana. Le pediré a Camus que me cubra con las rondas-

Cathy se esforzó en sonreír, y asintió.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Pues la opinión colectiva fue que el hechicero es un maldito (lo es). Pobres Dohko y Tora, aún no pueden estar tranquilos. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Sorpresa

**REAPARICIÓN**

IX: SORPRESA

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

Thanatos no estaba muy contento al respecto, pero Hades había estado de acuerdo, y supuso que no tenían ningún otro remedio más que hacer lo que Athena les había pedido. Agatha apretó suavemente su brazo y le sonrió, intentando que el dios estuviera menos tenso y más animado con la visita. El dios de la muerte sonrió también. No tenía nada en contra de Athena, pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de romper.

Agatha sonrió cuando Athena y el Patriarca los recibieron en el último templo del Santuario.

-Muchas gracias por venir, Agatha y Thanatos- dijo la joven diosa- muchas gracias. Necesitamos de su ayuda, y creo que podremos poner fin a esta terrible guerra de una vez por todas-

-Aún no entiendo que es lo que quieres hacer, Athena- dijo Thanatos, cruzando los brazos.

-Hay algo que solo Agatha puede hacer- dijo la diosa- ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?-

-Las herramientas, sí- dijo Agatha, mostrándole un pequeño bolso que llevaba Thanatos en su mano- pero aún no…-

-Te lo explicaré en un minuto- dijo Athena- hace cuatro años, cuando Lydia vino aquí por primera vez, siguiendo tus instrucciones, no solamente encontró la esfera de Arquímedes. ¿Recuerdas que otra cosa pusiste en ese escondite?-

-El manuscrito de mi maestro- dijo Agatha tras pensarlo unos segundos, recordando lo que había pasado ese día- los planos estaban escondidos junto con la esfera-

-Precisamente- dijo Shion- por eso necesitamos que nos ayudes…-

-No entiendo- dijo la chica- ¿quieren que construya otra esfera a partir de esos planos?-

-No, para nada- dijo el Patriarca, y les explicó exactamente que era lo que querían que Agatha hiciera. Mientras escuchaba, la chica se volvió hacia Thanatos, quien se encogió de hombros sin entender muy bien que era lo que querían. Pero Agatha lo había entendido perfectamente.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Thanatos, rascándose la cabeza sin entender.

-No te preocupes, ya entendí- dijo Agatha, mostrando su sonrisa traviesa que al dios de la muerte tanto le gustaba- de hecho, es bastante sencillo lo que hay que hacer. Déjenmelo a mí-

-¿No sería más fácil sepultarla en lo más profundo del Tártaro?- dijo el dios de la muerte.

-No, no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo Athena- vamos, Thanantos, tienes que admitir es buena idea. Y Agatha es hábil, podrá hacerlo-

El dios de la muerte se volvió hacia su chica, quien comenzó a buscar rápidamente en su bolso las herramientas necesarias para hacer lo que la diosa le había pedido. Seguramente en dos horas lo tendría listo. Thanatos sabía que cuando Agatha se ponía así, no había manera de convencerla de cambiar de opinión. Fue a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones y aceptó de buena gana el té que el Patriarca le ofreció.

Athena, por su parte, sacó de una pequeña cajita el terrible artefacto, la esfera de Arquímedes, y Shion le entregó el viejo pergamino donde estaban los planos para éste. Thanatos miró ambos objetos. ¿Esas dos cosas eran las que habían causado tantos problemas? El dios se volvió a mirar a su chica.

Agatha sonrió al ver los objetos, empuñó sus herramientas, y se puso manos a la obra, bajo la atenta mirada de los demás.

Un par de horas después, levantó los brazos, satisfecha, y sonrió.

-Lo logré- dijo Agatha, volviéndose hacia Athena- está lista-

-¡Excelente!- dijo la diosa, sonriendo- ¡sabía que podías lograrlo!-

-Y supongo que, para que tu plan maestro funcione, necesitas que ninguno de los dos digamos nada al respecto de lo que acaba de pasar, ¿no es así?- dijo Agatha, y la joven diosa asintió.

-No se preocupen por mí, aunque quisiera decir algo, no entendí ni media palabra de lo que dijeron o hicieron- dijo Thanatos en un gesto fastidiado. Agatha rió en voz baja y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por todo, a los dos- dijo Athena, antes de despedirse de ambos.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Arthur gruñó, y se limpió el hilo de sangre de la comisura de sus labios. Hadi ya había dejado de entrenar, y había tomado su distancia para observar a su maestro "pelear" contra el chico pirata, aunque realmente solo estaba jugando con él. El chico se esforzaba, pero claro que ni siquiera esta estaba cerca de si quiera tocarlo a Argol.

-Arggg, pelea conmigo de una vez, _ye filthy swine_ \- dijo Arthur.

-Tienes el fuego, lo admito, mocoso- dijo Argol, cruzando los brazos en una expresión despreocupada- pero no tienes el poder ni el entrenamiento. Como te dije, si te disciplinas, podrías llegar a alcanzarme. Así… ni de chiste lo lograrás-

Arthur volvió a gruñir, e intentó recuperar el aliento para volver a intentar atacar a Argol. Cuando estuvo a punto de ser detenido por el santo de plata, Hadi se interpuso y lo detuvo con una mano.

-Escucha a mi maestro- le dijo Hadi- el cosmo es un poder que tenemos nosotros, y que puedes desarrollar si te esfuerzas. Así no podrás ganarle nunca-

El chico parpadeó, y se mordió el labio. Lo pensó bien. Los santos de Athena, incluso los santos de plata, eran bastante más poderosos que él, y fácilmente lo habrían hecho papilla si así lo deseaban. Argol y su aprendiz no eran malas personas, y querían ayudarlo, aunque él mismo, Arthur, fuera un pirata y un chico que había sido su enemigo.

Finalmente, Arthur se cruzó de brazos y se dejó caer al suelo, sentado en el pasto de los terrenos. El chico encogió las rodillas. Argol sonrió levemente. Ya había olvidado lo pequeño que realmente era, aunque fuera un poco mayor que Hadi. Se sentó junto a él, y le dio un codazo amistoso en las costillas. Hadi se sentó a su otro lado y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Puedo…?- comenzó Arthur- ¿puedo comenzar a aprender a usar el cosmo con ustedes?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió Hadi, y se volvió a Argol- ¿verdad que puede, maestro?-

-Claro- dijo el santo de Perseo- aunque soy muy estricto, y no voy a soportar tonterías. Y tendrás que darme tu mejor esfuerzo-

-Lo haré- dijo Arthur, algo ilusionado- lo prometo-

Argol sonrió y se levantó, para después ofrecerle la mano a Arthur. Éste la tomó sin dudar, y sonrió al levantarse. El santo de Perseo sonrió, satisfecho. No se imaginaba que Hadi le ayudaría tanto a convencerlo. Finalmente, la misión que Athena le había dado, de convencer a Arthur que se quedara con ellos y aprendiera a usar su cosmo para bien, estaba completa.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

Dohko y Tora regresaron al templo de Libra cuando estuvo a punto de caer la noche. El santo dorado estaba todo adolorido por los buenos golpes que la chica le había propiciado. No era que ella hubiera salido mejor librada, pero el ejercicio la había puesto de excelente humor. Dohko la miró de reojo con una enorme sonrisa. Sus cabellos estaban más despeinados de lo habitual, su piel enrojecida por el ejercicio, y sus ojos negros radiantes.

-Vaya, estoy cansadísima- dijo Tora, tomando un vaso de agua y apurándolo rápidamente, incluso derramando un poco sobre su ropa. Dohko rió y también tomó un poco de agua- y muero de hambre-

-Bueno, eso es tu culpa- dijo Dohko sin dejar de sonreír- tú quisiste seguir peleando-

-Lo sé- rió ella.

-No te preocupes, si esperas unos minutos, prepararé algo de cenar para los dos- dijo Dohko.

Tora asintió, y se disculpó unos minutos mientras iba al baño de la habitación de aprendices a refrescarse y a echarse un poco de agua en la cara. Mientras tanto, Dohko sonrió y se dispuso a preparar la cena.

Dohko sonrió para sí mismo mientras cocinaba. Todo aquello que había ocurrido esos últimos dos días parecía haber salido de un sueño. Jamás pensó que volvería a ver a Tora, y estaba agradecido con los dioses por haberla recuperado. Admitirlo le causaba un extraño tirón en el estómago: después de todos esos años, sí, la verdad era que estaba muy enamorado de ella.

¿Pero que sentía ella? Apenas el día anterior se habían besado. ¿O acaso lo había soñado? Dohko se llevó el dedo índice a los labios. No, no se equivocaba, sí había sucedido. ¿Y que pasaba ahora? Tora estaba rechazando todos sus avances. ¿Acaso había cambiado de opinión? ¿Tenía miedo de enamorarse?

-Vaya que estás muy pensativo- dijo Tora cuando regresó a la cocina, secándose los cabellos con una toalla, alborotándolos aún más. Dohko no le respondió, sino solo sonrió levemente y le sirvió un plato- mmm, huele delicioso-

El chico sonrió al verla sentarse a comer, tomando el tenedor con manos temblorosas y lo miró.

-Ahora todo el mundo tiene de estos… tenedores- dijo la chica, mirándolo con curiosidad- recuerdo que eran muy valiosos-

-Personalmente prefiero los palillos, pero sé que son difíciles de usar para quien no está acostumbrado- dijo Dohko, y acentuó su sonrisa al ver que la chica dejó el tenedor de nuevo en la mesa y usó en vez de eso los dedos.

-Todo esto es aún muy nuevo para mí- dijo la chica tras dar una gran mordida a su comida y tragar- mmm, insisto, esto está delicioso-

Dohko sonrió y apagó la estufa, pero en vez de sentarse a la mesa también, se puso de pie detrás de ella y puso suavemente sus manos en los hombros de la chica. Tora dejó caer lo que tenía en el plato, e intentando en vano reprimir un escalofrío, sacudió suavemente los hombros.

-Lo siento- dijo Dohko.

-Sé lo que estás intentando, Dohko- dijo Tora en voz baja- lo siento mucho. No estoy segura…-

Dohko sonrió tristemente, y rodeó la mesa, para tomar asiento en el lado contrario de ella.

-Lo lamento mucho, no quise…- comenzó él.

Tora levantó los ojos, y los fijó en los ojos verdes del santo dorado, que estaban llenos de tristeza.

-No, por favor, escúchame- dijo la chica, interrumpiéndolo- yo no soy… insensible, Dohko. Es solo que no quiero…- bajó la mirada.

¿Era capaz de decirle que tenía miedo de que algo malo le pasara por su culpa? Mejor no, no podía decirle lo del hechicero. Conocía a Dohko: intentaría hacer algo para ayudarla, y terminaría en problemas por su culpa.

-Entiendo- dijo él tristemente. Dohko no entendía, pero no quería seguir escuchando. Tomó su propio plato y, sin decir nada más, caminó con él hacia su habitación. No estaba enojado con ella, pero quería estar solo, cuando menos un rato.

-Dohko, espera, yo…- dijo Tora al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

-Buenas noches, Tora- dijo el santo de Libra antes de desaparecer tras su puerta. Tora suspiró tristemente y miró su plato, sin muchas ganas de seguir comiendo. Se levantó tristemente y regresó a la habitación de aprendices arrastrando los pies.

Una vez que se quedó en su habitación, ya chica se quitó la espada de su cinturón y la puso sobre la mesita de noche. Miró de reojo su vestido, que estaba apoyado sobre la silla del escritorio, junto a la puerta.

"Dohko", pensó ella tristemente.

Dohko le gustaba, mucho más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir. Pero había una lección que su maestro le había enseñado, una dolorosa lección, fue que no debía dejar que su corazón aceptara a nadie, porque si lo hacía, esa persona se convertiría en su debilidad. Sabía que el hechicero podía llegar a conocer sus sentimientos. Y si se quería vengar de ella de alguna manera, lo usaría a él. No, sería mejor así, Dohko estaría a salvo de su maestro, incluso si llegaba a odiarla por ello.

La sola idea hacía que le doliera el pecho. Respiró hondo y, tomando la almohada y la manta, se envolvió en la última, trepó al marco de la ventana y se sentó ahí, mirando tristemente al cielo nocturno.

x-x-x

 _Elysion, Inframundo_

-Aún no entiendo que fue lo que hiciste- dijo el dios de la muerte, mirando de reojo a Agatha, aunque no dejó de sonreír: le encantaba esa sonrisa traviesa y determinada de su chica. ¡Lo volvía loco! Poco le faltó para echérsela a un hombro y regresar a su palacio lo más rápidamente posible.

No podía, porque su gemelo estaba también en los jardines de Elysion, junto con Pasithea y Phantasos.

-¿Qué hiciste, Agatha?- preguntó Hypnos, solo escuchando parte de la conversación.

-Nada importante- dijo Agatha- solo un favor que Athena necesitaba-

Pasithea sonrió sin soltar la mano de Hypnos. Desde que había regresado al Inframundo, la diosa había aprovechado todo el tiempo para pasarlo con su esposo y sus hijos, especialmente Phantasos, que había desarrollado una dependencia hacia su mamá, mucho más que sus otros hermanos.

-¿Fueron a ver a Athena?- dijo Hypnos, curioso.

-Sí, el señor Hades nos pidió que la asistiéramos con una petición que tenía- dijo Thanatos- es un secreto, pero creo que piensa que con eso puede terminar con el conflicto que tenemos con Ares y sus hijos-

Pasithea se aferró a la mano de Hypnos, quien le sonrió con cariño en un intento por tranquilizarla, y Phantasos abrazó a su mamá por la cintura.

-Vamos a estar bien- dijo el dios del sueño en voz baja.

-Estoy segura de que su plan funcionará- dijo Agatha, con su misma sonrisa traviesa de siempre- con suerte, terminarán los problemas causados por mi maestro-

-Esperemos- dijo Thanatos, sin poder resistir más la necesidad de llevarse a su chica aparte, la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella suavemente para llevarla de regreso a su palacio. Agatha lo notó en sus ojos y, acentuando su sonrisa, se apresuró a seguirlo tras despedirse rápidamente de los otros.

Al verlos así, Pasithea se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la risa. ¡Qué extraño se había vuelto Thanatos en esos dos o tres mil años! Raro que estuviera así de enamorado. Hypnos reprimió una risita, y Phantasos los miró alejarse riendo sin ninguna vergüenza.

-Por cierto, creo que aún no me han contado- dijo Pasithea- ¿cómo se conocieron esos dos?-

Hypnos borró su sonrisa, y Phantasos se echó a reír.

-Agatha hizo un desastre en Morphia- dijo Hypnos- estuvo fugando información de ahí. Deberías ver lo molesto que estaba Morpheus…-

-Finalmente todo fue por una buena causa- dijo Phantasos, sonriendo al recordar lo mucho que su hermano se había enojado, pero como Thanatos había caído a los pies de la chica- el tío se enamoró perdidamente-

Pasithea sonrió, mirando con atención a Hypnos. Se moría por escuchar esa historia.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Poco más tarde_

-Maestro, ¿está seguro de que quiere hacer esto?- dijo Mu, palideciendo y mirando de reojo a Lydia, que miraba al Patriarca como si estuviera dudando de su estabilidad mental.

Tan pronto como Agatha y Thanatos se despidieron y regresaron al Inframundo, el Patriarca y Athena habían llamado a Mu y a Lydia para comunicarles la segunda parte del plan. Ambos se alarmaron al ser llamados al templo principal a esa hora de la noche.

Una vez que escucharon el plan del maestro Shion, el santo de Aries no parecía nada contento con la idea.

-Estoy completamente seguro, Mu- dijo Shion, respondiendo la pregunta de Mu, y sonriendo benévolamente. Se imaginaba que a su alumno no le gustaría esa idea- y la señorita Athena está también segura de que es una buena idea-

-Maestro, ¿se da cuenta de que su plan tiene una enorme falla?- dijo Lydia, tan preocupada como Mu de lo que estaba proponiendo el Patriarca que hicieran- si esa chica, Tora, está mintiendo y nos traiciona, el plan fallará, los enemigos obtendrán la esfera, y…-

-¡…y además estará poniendo a Lydia en peligro con ese plan!- añadió Mu en un tono aprensivo- por no decir que no solo nosotros, sino también la señorita Athena y los otros dioses estarán en problemas, ahora que sabemos que Phobos y Deimos escaparon-

-Sé que podemos confiar en Tora- dijo Shion, sonriendo de una manera curiosa- estoy completamente seguro de que sus intenciones son sinceras, y de que no nos traicionará-

-Yo también estoy segura- dijo Athena, acercándose a ellos con un pequeño objeto en sus manos- Shion tiene razón con respecto a la chica. Tora tiene buen corazón, y no va a traicionarnos. Pueden confiar en ella-

-Saori, ¿estás segura…?- dijo Lydia, recordando que la joven diosa no era la mejor persona para valorar el carácter de las personas. No olvidaba que Greta ya la había engañado en alguna ocasión.

Lydia tragó saliva, y miró de reojo a Mu, quien siguió sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no era como que tenían mucho que discutir. La chica finalmente asintió y se quitó la venda de su antebrazo izquierdo, para después extenderlo hacia la diosa, quien puso el pequeño objeto sobre su muñeca. Como había sentido hacía casi cinco años, cuando lo había encontrado por primera vez, Lydia tuvo una extraña sensación en su piel, y vio el familiar tatuaje formándose en su antebrazo. La chica, quien había estado conteniendo la respiración, liberó el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y volvió a cubrir su antebrazo con la venda.

-Listo- dijo Athena, tomándola por ambas muñecas y sonriéndoles- no tengan miedo. Todo va a salir bien-

Mu miró a Lydia aprensivamente, y la rodeó con su brazo. No le gustaba ni un poco la idea del Patriarca, pero no había mucho que hacer al respecto si eran órdenes de la misma Athena.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie- dijo Shion- y no teman. Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan-

-Eso espero, maestro- dijo Mu sin poderlo evitar. Si Aioros o Aioria llegaban a enterarse de lo que acababa de hacer el maestro, estaba seguro de que se enfurecerían.

x-x-x

 _Hospital de Atenas_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Milo tragó saliva mientras que Cathy se recostaba en la camilla y ambos esperaban al doctor. Una enfermera había tomado unos exámenes de sangre y se había retirado, dejándolos solos. El chico la tomó de la mano todo el tiempo mientras que miraban a su alrededor. Eso le trajo a Milo recuerdos de cuando su chica estuvo herida en el hospital: vaya, hasta el olor parecía taladrar su mente y molestarlo al respecto.

-Cathy, ya sé que ya te lo pregunté muchas veces, pero…- comenzó a decir Milo.

-Sí, estoy segura de querer hacer esto- dijo la chica. El santo dorado sonrió.

El médico entró, acompañado de la enfermera que los había hecho pasar, y los saludó amablemente.

-Bueno, creo que ya tienen una idea de lo que se trata lo que vamos a hacer- dijo el médico- primero vamos a tomar un par de pruebas, y después te pondré un medicamento. En dos semanas continuaremos con el tratamiento-

Cathy asintió, mientras que la enfermera le sonreía amablemente también y Milo no soltaba su mano. La mujer le pasó al doctor el expediente, y éste casi lo deja caer.

-No puede ser…- dijo el médico.

Tanto Cathy como Milo se alarmaron.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo Milo en voz alta- ¿qué no puede ser?-

-Un momento, solo tengo que confirmar algo…- dijo el médico, poniendo el expediente en manos de la enfermera y acercando el aparato de ultrasonido a la camilla. Lo puso sobre el abdomen de Cathy, y comenzó el examen. Milo solo pudo ver manchas en escalas de grises en la pantalla, pero pronto vio una manchita roja en el centro, apareciendo y desapareciendo a un ritmo acelerado.

-Por los dioses- dijo Milo, sin poder evitar abrir la boca de la impresión- ¿eso es lo que creo que es?-

Y fue entonces cuando Milo lo recordó. La extraña actitud de Mister Darcy, que le ladraba cuando se acercaba a Cathy, y frotaba su cabeza contra su abdomen. ¿Se había dado cuenta de algo que ellos no?

-Pues… al parecer la prueba que se hicieron estaba equivocada- dijo el médico- el examen de sangre y el ultrasonido lo confirman. Sí estás embarazada, Cathy- señaló la pantalla, mostrándole el corazón del bebé en ella al ver que la chica no entendía porque tanto Milo como el médico se habían sorprendido tan de pronto- tienes aproximadamente unas seis semanas. Aún está muy pequeño para saber el sexo, pero todo está bien, y…-

Ni Milo ni Cathy siguieron escuchando. Cathy sonrió ampliamente, y se volvió a Milo, quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Los dos se echaron a reír de emoción. No podían esperar a regresar al Santuario para contarles a Camus y Liliwen.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Capricornio_

Después de visitar a sus sobrinos en el templo de Sagitario y encontrarse ahí a Shura y a Mac también visitando, Aioria los acompañó al décimo templo, llevando consigo a Kostas, quien tenía mucha curiosidad de conocer a Toto.

Para mortificación de Aioria (y para deleite de Mac), Shura había cocinado platillos picantes de nuevo. A Kostas no le importaba, estaba embobado mirando al dragón en que se había convertido Toto desde la última vez. En los últimos meses, Mac había trabajado en él, y ya podía más o menos moverse normalmente, y tenía ya enormes alas.

-¿Puede volar?- preguntó Kostas, mirando sorprendido el dragón robótico.

-Aún no- dijo Mac- pero estoy trabajando en ello-

-¿Lo podrás hacer volar?- preguntó el niño, ilusionado.

-Por supuesto que puede, enano- dijo Shura antes de que Mac contestara- no hay nada que Mac no pueda hacer-

Camus y Liliwen, quienes habían bajado al décimo templo también, se echaron a reír. Vaya que a Shura le había pegado fuerte. Camus no podría decirle nada, él mismo tenía bastante cola que le pisaran. Tomó la mano de Liliwen, y ella sonrió levemente. Hacía unos días Apolo había hablado con ella, comunicándole que estaba preocupado por el hecho de que los hijos gemelos de Ares habían escapado y pidiéndole que se cuidara.

-Mac, el pequeño humano está tirando de mis alas- se quejó Toto.

-No seas grosero, Toto, se llama Kostas- dijo Mac- y viene a admirarte. Deberías ser mas amable-

-Seguro fue idea del troglodita, ¿verdad?- dijo el dragón mecánico en un tono desdeñoso.

Shura iba a decir algo, quejarse del trato que el dragón aún le daba, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Mac, cuando fueron interrumpidos por Milo y Cathy, quienes venían regresando del médico.

-¿Milo?¿Cathy?- dijo Camus, alzando las cejas- ¿se encuentran bien?-

-Tenemos noticias- anunció el santo de Escorpión. Aioria por un momento se distrajo de cuidar a Kostas y se volvió a ver a su amigo. Tenía esa extraña sonrisa curiosa, con la que no podía saber si era porque estaba contento, aterrorizado, o ambas cosas.

-¿Milo?- dijo Aioria.

-Cathy está embarazada- dijo Milo con una enorme sonrisa- ¡vamos a ser padres!-

Liliwen se llevó las manos a la boca, emocionada, y Mac sonrió y aplaudió repetidamente. La reacción de los santos dorados fue estupenda. Los tres abrieron la boca y se miraron entre ellos, sin saber que decir.

-Eh… yo…- comenzó Shura.

-Felicidades, amigo- dijo Aioria, dándole una palmada en la espalda, y sonriendo a Cathy- y felicidades a ti también, Cathy-

La chica sonrió. Liliwen corrió a abrazar a Cathy. Las dos se habían vuelto buenas amigas desde que la pelirroja llegó al Santuario, y estaba muy feliz.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues… ¡sorpresa! La prueba negativa de Cathy fue un error, sí estaba embarazada, y vamos a tener un futuro bebé en Escorpión. ¡Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews! Les mando un abrazo. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	10. 10: El Hechicero

**REAPARICIÓN**

X: EL HECHICERO

 _Templo de Libra_

 _Horas antes_

A la mañana siguiente, Dohko se levantó temprano. Tras asegurarse de que Tora siguiera en la habitación de aprendices, aún ovillada y cubierta por una manta en el marco de la ventana, aunque profundamente dormida, el santo dorado sonrió inevitablemente con cariño y se metió a la cocina.

Estaba decepcionado por lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Mientras se disponía a preparar el desayuno, pensaba que quizá sería buena idea darle su espacio en vez de seguir presionándola. Ya le daría señales de estar interesada en él, si es que eso pasaba, ¿no?

Dohko dejó algunas cosas para que la chica desayunara, y subió al templo del Patriarca. El santo de Libra había sentido en el último templo del Santuario los cosmos de Thanatos y su mujer el día anterior en la tarde, y más tarde los de Mu y Lydia ya más entrada la noche. No era algo común, y quería saber de que se trataba lo que estaba haciendo Shion.

Mientras subía a ver a su viejo amigo, cabizbajo, el santo repasaba mentalmente la conversación que había tenido con Tora la noche anterior. Varias veces lo miró en su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que quizá, solo quizá, se había pasado un poco con ella. Ahora que había enfriado un poco su cabeza pensó que quizá no había sido buena idea haberse ofendido así.

En fin, ya arreglaría más tarde las cosas con ella. Disculparse y darle su espacio, supuso.

-Buenos días, Dohko- sonrió Shion amablemente al verlo llegar, pero entrecerrando los ojos al verlo tan abatido- ¿qué pasó con Tora?¿porqué no la trajiste contigo?-

-Aún está dormida- dijo simplemente el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

Shion podría ser algo distraído de repente, pero tenía literalmente un par de cientos de años de conocer a su amigo, así que la amargura en su tono de voz no pasó desapercibida por el Patriarca, por mucho que Dohko hubiera intentado disfrazarla.

-Oh- dijo Shion, ofreciéndole un asiento- ¿quieres hablar de ello?-

-No realmente- dijo Dohko, dejándose caer en el asiento y cruzándose de brazos- vine porque me di cuenta de que tuviste muchas visitas el día de ayer, y quería preguntarte que tanto hiciste-

-¿Mientras tú pasabas tiempo de calidad con Tora?- sonrió el Patriarca- nada importante. La señorita Athena tuvo una muy buena idea para detener al enemigo. Ya está todo listo-

-Me alegro- gruñó Dohko, ignorando lo primero que había dicho su amigo.

Nuevamente Shion entrecerró los ojos. No era normal que Dohko no estuviera alegre.

-No suenas muy contento, Dohko- dijo Shion, mirándolo fijamente. ¡Ah! ¡Cómo odiaba eso Dohko! Parecía como si su amigo lo estuviera examinando con rayos X, mirando hasta lo más profundo de su alma- ¿qué pasó?-

Dohko miró a su amigo con cara de circunstancias y, tras suspirar resignado, comenzó a contarle brevemente lo que había ocurrido entre él y Tora la noche anterior, sobre como había intentado tener algo de contacto con ella, pero que la chica lo rechazó. Shion tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír mientras lo escuchaba. ¡Oh, esos dos! Ambos estaban locos, uno por el otro, y locos por no decirlo en voz alta. Estaba considerando seriamente reclutar la ayuda de alguno de los gemelos para encerrarlos en algún sitio hasta que resolvieran sus diferencias.

No lo haría, conste. Había un ataque inminente del enemigo, y tener a Dohko disponible podría llegar a ser importante.

-Oh, vamos- dijo Shion, cruzándose de brazos algo exasperado ante la aparente falta de entendimiento de su amigo- cualquiera puede darse cuenta de que Tora te tiene mucho cariño. Por más que se esfuerce por disimularlo, le encantas. ¿No viste como abofeteó a su amigo por permitir que ella te atacara?-

-Se refería a todos nosotros, no nada más…- comenzó Dohko.

-No, Dohko, se refería a ti- dijo Shion en un tono firme- no quería lastimarte. Si se resiste, es porque tiene miedo de lastimarte-

-¿Cómo podría lastimarme ella si…?-

-¡No ella, cabezota!- dijo el Patriarca, sacudiendo la cabeza- el hechicero, seguramente ella tiene miedo de que quiera vengarse de ella, lastimándote de alguna manera-

Dohko frunció el entrecejo. Ni en sus más locos pensamientos había contemplado esa posibilidad. ¿Era eso lo que la preocupaba? Si él era mucho más fuerte de lo que la chica le daba crédito. Bueno, no la culpaba, ese hombre malvado realmente había sido creativo en su trato con ella: la había secuestrado del Santuario, borrado su memoria y encerrado por más de doscientos años para… ¿mantenerlos alejados y poderla usar después?

¿Qué había dicho Arthur? Que Tora estaba enamorada de un santo dorado, ¿no es así? ¿Realmente era cierto eso? ¿Tora estaba enamorada de él?

-Necesita tiempo, Dohko- continuó Shion, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo- necesita tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que está a salvo aquí con nosotros, y que el hechicero no podrá alcanzarla o hacer daño-

Dohko miró la sonrisa de su amigo, y suspiró largamente. Quizá sería mejor regresar, y hablar con Tora. Y esta vez, para variar, escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir. Sonrió y, tras despedirse de su amigo, regresó al templo de Libra, olvidando por completo el asunto que lo había llevado al templo del Patriarca.

Shion, por su parte, no se lo recordó. Sabía que era vital que se mantuviera el secreto.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

Después de comer en el templo de Capricornio junto con Shura y los otros, Aioria y Kostas regresaron al templo de Leo. El santo dorado mandó al pequeño a su habitación a descansar un rato, ya que tenía planeados varios ejercicios por la tarde.

El santo de Leo se metió a su habitación, y cruzó directo al baño para lavarse la cara. Se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Vaya, Milo iba a ser padre. ¡Qué extraño era todo eso!

Tras salir del baño a su cuarto, vio que Marín lo estaba esperando. El santo dorado sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a correr para abrazar a su chica, quitándole la máscara y besándola.

-No me estoy quejando- dijo ella, sorprendida de lo cariñoso que estaba su chico ese día- pero, ¿qué pasó?-

-¿No has escuchado las noticias?- dijo Aioria sin dejar de sonreír- va a haber un nuevo bebé en el Santuario-

-¿Milo y Cathy?- preguntó la amazona, y Aioria asintió- esas son excelentes noticias. Y creo que alguien más estará de encargo próximamente, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo en los Doce Templos, aunque no ha dicho nada-

-¿Quién ha pasado mucho tiempo en los Doce…?- preguntó Aioria.

Marín iba a decir algo cuando ambos sintieron un fuerte cosmo cimbrar el Santuario. Ambos se miraron entre sí.

-¿Que fue eso?- dijeron los dos, casi al mismo tiempo.

-No lo sé- dijo Aioria, mirando de reojo y con algo de preocupación la habitación de aprendices, a donde Kostas se había dirigido cuando regresaron de su visita a Shura- Marín, ¿podrías…?-

-Yo me quedaré con él- dijo la amazona- corre-

Aioria la besó rápidamente en la mejilla antes de que Marín se pusiera nuevamente la máscara y entrara al cuarto de aprendices, y después salió corriendo hacia los terrenos del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

 _Poco antes_

Cuando Dohko regresó al templo de Libra, vio que Tora había tomado su desayuno, y había regresado a la habitación de aprendices. El santo dorado se acercó a la puerta y respiró hondo antes de entrar. La chica estaba sentada sobre la cama, limpiando el filo de su espada. Levantó sus ojos negros para mirar a Dohko por un segundo, y regresó la atención a su espada.

Dohko suspiró. Eso iba a ser más difícil de lo que creía. Tantos años, y aún se comportaba como un niño inexperto. No: realmente los dos se estaban comportando terriblemente mal uno con el otro. Caminó lentamente hacia ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Tora?- dijo él.

-¿Mmm?- la chica hizo un sonido para indicarle que lo estaba escuchando.

-Lamento mucho lo que pasó anoche. Debí haberte escuchado-

-No tienes que disculparte, Dohko- dijo ella, aún con su vista en la espada.

-No, sí tengo que hacerlo- dijo el santo dorado. Tomó su mano libre con suavidad- discúlpame. Creo que… entiendo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza. Tú me gustas… enormemente. ¿Qué digo? Te quiero, desde que nos conocimos y… me apagaste las luces con tu espada-

La chica no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Dohko sonrió. Vaya, al menos eso parecía un buen avance. Tora se volvió hacia él, y dejó que la tomara de las manos. Dohko tomó ambas manos con solo una de las suyas, y usó su otra mano para acariciarle suavemente la mejilla. ¡Dioses! ¿Porqué era tan linda? No en vano después de más de doscientos años no había logrado olvidarla.

Ella, por su parte, miró a Dohko con ojos grandes. ¡Oh, por todos los dioses!¡Le encantaba como la miraba! Le gustaba todo de él. Sus ojos verdes, sus cejas pobladas… vaya, incluso ese extraño tic que tenía de sacudir levemente los hombros cuando algo le gustaba, dándole una apariencia más… felina. Luego recordó al hechicero.

Sí, el hechicero supo que estuvo enamorada de un santo dorado hacía todo ese tiempo, Arthur se lo había confirmado esa noche que lo abofeteó en el templo del Patriarca. Se mordió el labio. Quizá debería disculparse con el mocoso, pero ya sería después. Por ahora se concentró en el problema que tenía.

Dohko. No era insensible a sus encantos, para nada. Su corazón se aceleraba y daba unos saltitos de más cuando sentía las manos de él sobre sus hombros. Y le encantaba la ternura y, sobre todo, tranquilidad que le irradiaba ese chico. Desde la primera vez que lo vio, hacía todos esos años, supo en seguida que era un hombre honorable. Cierto, lo supo y lo usó para engañarlo, pero aún así. A pesar de lo que ella había hecho, el santo se mantuvo firme a su lado, apoyándola y sin abandonarla contra todo pronóstico, y contra toda su escasa experiencia previa con los hombres.

-No soy insensible, Dohko, en serio- dijo ella por fin, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando la caricia, haciendo que el chico sonriera- solo que tengo miedo de…-

Pero no terminó su frase. De pronto, y sin previo aviso, ambos sintieron un fuerte cosmo cimbrar el Santuario entero. No eran Phobos y Deimos, pero sí podían saber que era un cosmo muy poderoso. Tora dio un respingo de sorpresa, abrió los ojos de golpe, y se aferró a la mano con la que Dohko estaba acariciando su mejilla.

-Es él… el _Sōsarā-_ susurró ella con una expresión de terror.

Dohko frunció el entrecejo. Iba a levantarse y a echarse a correr hacia los terrenos del Santuario, hacia el sitio donde había sentido el cosmo para patear el trasero del sujeto que había aterrorizado así a la chica que quería y la había mantenido separada de él todo ese tiempo, cuando un débil grito de parte de Tora lo hizo volverse hacia ella.

La chica lo había soltado y había tomado con su mano derecha su espada y la había levantado. Tora parecía sorprendida de estar haciendo eso, y se detenía la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda, intentando evitar mover la espada contra su voluntad.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el santo dorado.

Tora no pudo responderle. La chica se puso de pie en un movimiento que a Dohko le pareció forzado y poco natural, e hizo girar la espada hacia él. Por un segundo Dohko se salvó de que el arma de la chica lo partiera en dos, si no se hubiera apartado del camino. El colchón de la cama no corrió la misma suerte.

-¿Qué rayos…?- dijo Dohko, mirando el colchón partido por la mitad, resortes y tela volando por todos lados, y Tora levantando la espada nuevamente y volviéndose hacia él. ¿Porqué lo estaba atacando?¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Creo que… es una trampa- dijo Tora, con una expresión sumamente asustada en su rostro- él me está controlando… tienes que detenerme-

-¿Cómo?- dijo él sin entender.

-¡Tienes que detenerme!- gritó la chica en un tono urgente, para después encender su cosmo y lanzar un golpe contra Dohko, quien la evadió dando un salto. El santo de Libra la miró, confundido, cuando volvió a ser atacado por Tora. Ella parecía asustada, y seguía pidiéndole que la detuviera.

El santo de Libra entrecerró los ojos. El hechicero la estaba controlando, estaba haciéndola moverse contra su voluntad para lastimarlo. ¿Esa era su venganza? Sin pensarlo más, con su cosmo pidió a Milo con urgencia que fuera a ayudarlo, y atrapó a Tora por la espalda, abrazándola contra él mismo. La espada cayó de sus manos al suelo, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico, y la chica se retorció para soltarse.

-Ya, no temas, _piàoliang_ \- dijo Dohko en un susurro, mientras impedía que Tora lo siguiera atacando- explícame que está pasando-

-No me sueltes- dijo la chica, mientras Dohko tenía que incluso usar su cosmo para no soltarla- es él. El hechicero me está controlando-

-Me lo imaginé, pero¿cómo te puede controlar?- preguntó el santo dorado- la señorita Athena… hace mucho tiempo, se supone que Asmita te puso un sello para que no lo hiciera-

-Tienes que detenerme, Dohko- dijo Tora, intentando respirar profundamente para tranquilizarse- usa tu poder-

-¿Cómo?-

-Golpéame- dijo Tora- el mango de mi espada-

Dohko miró de reojo la espada, y sacudió la cabeza.

-No, no puedo hacerte eso- dijo él.

-Dohko, ¡hazlo!- dijo Tora, sintiendo su cuerpo moviéndose contra su voluntad, intentando golpear al santo- ¡hazlo!-

-No, Tora, deja de decir tonterías…- dijo Dohko- Milo va a…-

-¡Dohko, _ye half dead swine_!- gritó Tora- ¡haz lo que te digo en este instante! Tú…- dejó de gritar por un momento, y al santo le pareció que su voz se quebró- eres la persona a la que más quiero en el mundo. ¡Entiende que no quiero lastimarte!-

Dohko se sorprendió, pero no la soltó ni tampoco la atacó, solo sonrió levemente.

-Y tú eres lo que más quiero, Tora- dijo Dohko- no me pidas que te lastime-

-¡Dohko!- dijo Tora en tono de reclamo- ¡hazlo!-

-No, Tora, no lo haré- dijo él en voz baja.

Antes de que Tora respondiera, Milo llegó a donde estaban ellos, mirando interrogante al santo dorado y a la chica, quien parecía retorcerse con sus manos encendidas de cosmo. Una mirada de Dohko hizo que Milo entendiera lo que quería que hiciera, así que el santo de Escorpión usó su cosmo para restringir los movimientos de la chica. Ésta pareció estar aliviada.

-Gracias- dijo ella, mirando a Milo y a Dohko- hagan lo que hagan, no me suelten. No quiero lastimar a nadie-

-Ahora dime- dijo Dohko- ¿cómo te está haciendo eso el hechicero?-

-Creo que son las espadas que traje- dijo Tora- las dos katanas que traía conmigo estaban impregnadas con su cosmo. No sé como lo hizo, pero me controla con ello. No lo había pensado-

-¿Las espadas?- dijo Milo, intentando recordar lo que había pasado. Dohko lo ignoró. Había algo que lo estaba preocupando- habrá que avisar a Argol también, es probable que el chiquillo que vino con ella también esté bajo su influencia-

-¿Eso quiere decir que cualquiera que las haya tocado puede ser controlado por ese hombre?- dijo el santo de Libra. Tora dudó un momento, pero asintió- la otra persona que las tocó fue…-

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries_

 _Poco antes_

Mu había pasado una terrible noche. Había tenido horrendas pesadillas sobre lo que Greta y Bellini harían si lograban descubrir que Lydia tenía nuevamente la esfera de Arquímedes en su muñeca. Sería su objetivo de nuevo. La lastimarían para obtener lo que querían. ¡Esos malditos!

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro, y se levantó del sofá. Lydia se había quedado a dormir en su habitación. La chica ya se había levantado y vestido, por costumbre de su entrenamiento, y preparaba el té para Mu. El santo dorado le acarició el cabello alborotado. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba sucediendo. Básicamente, el Patriarca la quería ofrecer a los enemigos como carnada. ¿Cómo pudo Athena estar de acuerdo con ello?

-Tienes una cara de terror- dijo Lydia, volviéndose hacia él al sentir la caricia. Mu suspiró y asintió levemente, besándola en la mandíbula y haciéndola reír- ten confianza, va a salir bien-

-Sabes que no me agradó el plan del maestro Shion- dijo el santo de Aries, cabizbajo, señalando la muñeca vendada de la chica, bajo la cual tenía ese fatídico tatuaje- tiene que haber otra alternativa que no te ponga en peligro de esa manera-

-No tenemos más opción, y lo sabes- dijo Lydia, tallándose los ojos e incorporándose, haciendo un vano intento de acomodarse el cabello, que hizo sonreír levemente a Mu- sabes que la alternativa es quedarnos esperando a que nos ataquen. De nuevo. Si yo tengo esto, me puedo defender y al mismo tiempo atacar a los enemigos-

-No lo dudo, Lydi- dijo Mu- pero recuerda que son tramposos, y…-

-Lo sé- la interrumpió Lydia, sirviendo la taza de té y poniéndola sobre la mesa- tendré mucho cuidado, lo prometo-

Mu sonrió y extendió su mano hacia ella, con la intención de acariciar su mejilla, pero de pronto, perdió el control de la mano y ésta cayó sobre el cuello de Lydia, justo bajo su mandíbula. La chica se asustó e intentó alejarse de él, pero Mu la siguió, y la empujó contra la pared, apretando su cuello.

-Mu- dijo Lydia, asustada, tratando de hacerlo soltarla- ¿qué te pasa?-

-Corre- dijo Mu, asustado- detenme… ¡corre! No puedo controlarme-

Lydia encendió su cosmo, y eso la ayudó a librarse de la mano del santo de Aries. Dio varios pasos atrás y tropezó, cayendo sentada al suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo Lydia, mirándolo asustada, mientras que él volvía a extender los brazos hacia ella.

-No lo sé- dijo Mu- es una fuerza externa que me está controlando…-

Lydia se levantó rápidamente.

-Esto no era parte del plan- dijo Mu, abriendo los ojos en un gesto aprensivo- corre al templo del Patriarca y ponte a salvo… ¡corre!-

Lydia dudó, pero finalmente hizo lo que Mu le indicó y salió corriendo de ahí, seguramente a pedir ayuda.

Mu intentó mantenerse firme. ¿Cómo estaba pasando eso? No estaban controlando su mente, controlaban su cuerpo directamente. No tenía idea de como lo habían hecho, pero quizá esto era lo que había temido el maestro Shion que sucediera, y ciertamente no era parte de lo que Athena había planeado. No pudo pensar más en ello, pues sintió a sus piernas comenzando a moverse contra su voluntad, para sacarlo del templo de Aries, rumbo a los límites del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco antes_

Argol se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Gracias a la ayuda de Hadi, ese día tenía un nuevo aprendiz. Era un poco grande para empezar a entrenarlo, pero no había otro remedio. El chico tenía el talento, la señorita Athena lo había sentido, y además tenía buen corazón.

De pronto, ellos también sintieron el cosmo enemigo en la entrada del Santuario. Argol se volvió, y Hadi también. Incluso Arthur, que aún no lograba sentir los cosmos, se volvió bruscamente y palideció.

-No…- dijo Arthur, con su piel más blanca de lo que Argol jamás lo había visto.

-No temas- dijo Argol, volviéndose hacia la entrada, llamando a su armadura y vistiéndola- no vamos a dejar que se acerque a ti-

Arthur miró a Argol, asustado, mientras que Hadi se acercaba a él con la intención de ponerle la mano en el hombro para consolarlo. Argol miró, sorprendido, cuando Arthur empujó a Hadi, tumbándolo en el suelo y llevando su mano a su propio cuello.

-¡Arthur!- exclamó Hadi, poniéndose de pie, pero Argol lo detuvo con un gesto, y se acercó a un muy asustado Arthur. El santo de plata encendió su cosmo, y con facilidad quitó la mano del chico de su cuello, y le puso ambas manos en la espalda. Arthur suavizó un poco su mirada, pero seguía temblando.

-¿Qué está pasando, Arthur?- le preguntó Argol, aunque ya se imaginaba.

-Me está controlando- dijo el chico, asustado- ayuda…-

Argol suspiró furioso. Ese maldito hechicero ya había colmado su paciencia, y eso que aún no se podía imaginar las cosas que habían sucedido en el pasado. El pobre Arthur estaba temblando de miedo.

-No te asustes, Arthur, en serio- dijo el santo dorado.

Hadi miró asustado a su compañero, y después a su maestro. Se volvió a la entrada del Santuario con preocupación y entrecerró los ojos.

-Algo grave está pasando allá, maestro- dijo Hadi, sintiendo el cosmo enemigo y, al mismo tiempo, los cosmos de la mayoría de los santos dorados.

-Lo sé- dijo Argol en voz baja, sin soltar a Arthur- no te separes de mí-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Poco antes_

Tanto Athena como el Patriarca miraron de golpe hacia la entrada del Santuario con una expresión muy preocupada. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando ambos sintieron los cosmos que estaban en juego en esos momentos. Estaba primero ese cosmo desconocido y agresivo en la entrada, que seguramente sería el temido hechicero que tanto había atormentado a Tora, y además los santos dorados habían actuado.

Pero había algo raro. Shion se dio cuenta de inmediato, y Lydia le estaba gritando a través de su cosmo que había algo que estaba controlando a Mu contra su voluntad. No solo él, sino que también Tora y Arthur. El Patriarca frunció el entrecejo, y no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco de preocupación.

-Claro…- dijo Shion- son las katanas que Tora trajo…-

Athena se volvió hacia él con una idéntica expresión preocupada.

-Shion- dijo Athena, quien había escuchado la misma noticia a través de su cosmo- lo que pasa con Mu… no teníamos planeado eso-

Shion sacudió la cabeza, algo preocupado. Claro que eso no estaba para nada planeado, y se puso a pensar que era lo que debía a hacer. ¿Abortaría la misión? No, era muy arriesgado. Lo más seguro era seguir con el plan original. Tora y Dohko no podían hacer nada. Suspiró.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Athena.

El Patriarca dudó por unos segundos, ignorando el tic nervioso de la joven diosa.

-Debemos seguir con el plan- dijo Shion por fin- y tenemos que confiar en ellos. Estoy seguro de que Lydia y Mu harán lo que les pedimos, a pesar de la dificultad-

Athena lo miró, preocupada, pero asintió.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Poco después_

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la mayoría de los santos dorados, salvo Dohko y Milo, estuvieron en una de las entradas del Santuario al sentir el cosmo enemigo. Lo que vieron en la entrada los hizo frenarse de golpe, horrorizados. Lena estaba de pie junto a Lydia, lista para detenerla si llegaba a ser necesario, mientras que Aioros y Aioria miraban furiosos lo que estaba sucediendo.

Frente a ellos, estaba el famoso _Sōsarā,_ un hombre vestido con un traje japonés tradicional, que no parecía ser mayor de cuarenta años. Se encontraba cruzado de brazos, pero una curiosa sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía una expresión confiada que llenaba de terror a los santos dorados.

Mu de Aries estaba de pie, a su lado, rodeado de un campo de energía color rojo brillante, del mismo color que el cosmo del hechicero, con una katana parecida a las que Tora había usado cuando había atacado el Santuario el día anterior. El filo de la espada estaba a menos de un centímetro del cuello del santo dorado.

-¡Mu!- dijo Lydia, intentando dar un paso hacia él, pero Lena la detuvo por los hombros y sacudió la cabeza suavemente cuando la chica se volvió hacia ella.

Los santos dorados se estremecieron: al parecer el hechicero incluso controlaba los elementos: el cielo se oscureció, dando la apariencia de que era de noche, a pesar de que apenas había pasado el mediodía.

-Buenos días, santos de Athena- dijo el hechicero- he venido a hacer un trato con su diosa-

Aioros iba a decir algo, pero Saga lo detuvo con un gesto. Sabía que, en ese momento, el santo de Sagitario no podía ser la persona más racional del mundo. El santo de Géminis, con el casco de la armadura en sus manos, dio un paso hacia él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dijo Saga.

-Un intercambio- dijo el japonés, sin dejar de sonreír- la vida de este santo dorado a cambio de la esfera de Arquímedes-

Lydia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miró a su lado. Lena y sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos y horrorizados por lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno de ellos tenía idea de que ella tenía en su propia muñeca lo que el hombre quería a cambio de la vida de Mu. Aquello no podía ser cierto. ¿Tendría que tomar esa elección?

-¿Porqué no dejas de amenazarnos? Deja en paz a Mu, y quizá podemos llegar a un acuerdo…- dijo Saga, en un tono que intentaba calmar al sujeto. No lo logró. Se echó a reír.

-No me vengas con juegos, santo de Athena- dijo el _Sōsarā-_ no tienen opción, no está dispuesto a discusión o debate. Se los pondré simplemente: si no me entregan la esfera en los próximos cinco minutos, su cabeza volará por su propia mano-

-No ganarás nada haciendo eso- dijo Saga- olvidas que los santos de Athena somos guerreros, no tenemos miedo de morir. ¿Qué harás después? No podrás controlar a nadie más-

El _Sōsarā_ se echó a reír.

-¡Un minuto!- exclamó el hechicero.

-¡No, espera!- exclamó a su vez Lydia, empujando a Lena para soltarse de ella, mientras que desenvolvía la venda en su antebrazo izquierdo. A pesar de los reclamos de Aioria y de una mirada de Aioros que pretendía impedir que lo hiciera, caminó hacia el frente de los santos.

-Lydia, espera…- dijo Aioria, intentando en vano de detenerla.

La chica lo ignoró, y se plantó frente a él, aún cubrieron su muñeca con su mano contraria. El hechicero la miró con algo de desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo el _Sōsarā-_ deja de gastar mi tiempo-

Lydia no le respondió, solo quitó su mano y le mostró su antebrazo. Los ojos del hechicero brillaron.

-Oh, así que tú tienes esa poderosa arma, amazona- dijo el _Sōsarā,_ riendo levemente- veo que tú eres más inteligente que el santo dorado. Entrégame la esfera, y lo dejaré ir-

-No, Lydia…- le dijo Mu con dificultad- no lo hagas-

-Silencio- siseó el _Sōsarā._

-Mu tiene razón, Lydia- dijo Aioria, caminando hacia delante, para tomar a su hermana menor de los hombros. No podía creer que fuera a entregar la peligrosa arma que habían estado protegiendo todo ese tiempo- no puedes entregársela. ¡No debes hacerlo!-

Lydia se volvió hacia su hermano mayor.

-Ustedes… no lo entienden- dijo la chica, sacudiendo su cabeza, aún con su antebrazo extendido- ¿pretendes que deje morir a Mu? ¡No puedo hacer eso!-

Aioros se acercó a ella también, y le puso la mano en su hombro con cariño, quitando la de Aioria. No pretendía detenerla por la fuerza, pero tenía que hacerla entender que no debía entregarla.

-Sabes que somos santos de Athena- le dijo el santo de Sagitario-no puedes entregarlo. Nadie en el mundo estará a salvo si lo haces. Tú mejor que nadie sabes que pasaría si ese terrible artefacto cayera en las manos equivocadas-

-¡No!- dijo Lydia con una expresión afligida y desesperada- ¡piénsalo, Aioros! ¿Y si fuera Sofi, o los mellizos?-

-Escucha a Aioros- le dijo Mu, a pesar de que la espada estaba en su cuello y comenzaba a fluir un poco de sangre de una pequeña cortada- por favor… no lo hagas…-

Lydia miró a Mu con ojos llorosos, y después a Aioros. Claro, Aioros se lo había mostrado con el ejemplo: una vez, él mismo estuvo a punto de perder a Sofi antes de traicionar a Athena. Y cuando había escuchado ese relato, y estuvo de acuerdo que había sido horrible, a pesar de ser lo correcto que hacer, no había pensado mucho de ello.

Con un gesto melancólico, Lydia encogió su antebrazo para ponerlo sobre su pecho, protegiendo la esfera, en un gesto en el que se negaba a entregarla. De sus ojos comenzaron a fluir lágrimas profusamente.

¿Porqué tenía que pasar eso? No quería perder a Mu. Pero Aioros tenía razón. Y saber la enormidad de lo que estaba a punto de pasar la hizo derramar lágrimas de impotencia. Mu le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarla.

El hechicero no pareció inmutarse ante su súbito cambio de parecer.

-Bueno, yo hubiera preferido que lo entregaran voluntariamente- dijo el _Sōsarā-_ no quería lastimar a nadie más, pero veo que no me dejan otra opción. Ven acá-

Encendió su cosmo, y Lydia sintió una terrible fuerza invisible tirando de ella, acercándola a Mu y al _Sōsarā,_ y alejándola de los santos dorados. La chica gritó un "no" casi ahogado, y extendió su mano para tomar la de Aioria. Éste la tomó por un segundo, pero no pudo detenerla, y su mano se resbaló. La fuerza se detuvo cuando estuvo frente al _Sōsarā,_ quien la tomó del cuello con una mano y su antebrazo con otro. Aioria y Afrodita dieron un paso al frente, pero Death Mask detuvo al segundo, y el _Sōsarā_ encendió su cosmo, haciendo que Lydia cerrara los ojos de dolor.

-No se muevan- dijo el hombre agresivamente, mientras que Lydia intentaba soltarse del hombre- saben que con esto puedo quitarles sus cosmos, y luego aplastarlos como si fueran viles cucarachas-

Los santos no se movieron, meditando entre ellos para ver que podían hacer. Aioria estaba pálido de horror, igual Aioros y Afrodita. El santo de Piscis no podía explicarse porqué Lydia tenía la esfera en su antebrazo. ¿No la tenía Athena?¿Porqué su alumna tenía consigo algo tan peligroso? Afrodita sacó una rosa roja, pero nuevamente Death Mask lo detuvo.

-Así está mucho mejor- dijo el _Sōsarā,_ poniendo su mano sobre el antebrazo de la chica _-_ ustedes perdieron. Y los estúpidos que trabajan para Phobos y Deimos también-

Lo que pasó fue muy rápido. El hombre puso su antebrazo sobre el de Lydia, arrebatándole la esfera de Arquímedes. El familiar tatuaje apareció en el brazo del hombre. Con un gesto de desprecio, empujó a la chica hacia el suelo, y la apuntó con su antebrazo. Un rayo de luz la rodeó, y cuando éste desapareció, la chica no se movió. Después, liberó a Mu de su poder e hizo lo mismo que con Lydia. El santo de Aries cayó también junto a ella.

-Estúpidos- dijo el _Sōsarā-_ éstos dos ya se han quedado sin su cosmo, y ahora todos ustedes morirán-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. El próximo capítulo es el último. Tenía dos opciones: hacer tres capítulos que iban a quedar muy cortos, o dos más largos, y elegí la segunda opción. Claro, estoy consciente de que los dejé en suspenso (fue mi intención muajaja…). Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Cierre

**REAPARICIÓN**

XI: CIERRE

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

Todos los santos dorados que observaban la escena estaban casi paralizados de horror por lo que estaba sucediendo. Excepto Milo, Dohko y el Patriarca, todos los santos dorados estaban entre la entrada del Santuario y el camino a los Doce Templos. Mu y Lydia estaban tumbados a los pies del hechicero, quien en ese momento les había quitado su atención y se dedicaba a admirar el tatuaje que tenía en su muñeca.

Parecía que, al final, todos sus miedos se habían realizado: Lydia le había entregado la esfera de Arquímedes al enemigo.

Mu extendió el brazo, y buscó a tientas el de su chica. Cuando lo encontró, entrelazó los dedos con ella por un segundo.

Kiki, quien estaba de pie detrás de los santos dorados junto con Christoffer, se teletransportó hacia donde estaba su maestro y Lydia, la levantó del suelo y se volvió a teletransportar hacia detrás de las líneas de los santos dorados junto con la chica y Mu. Aioria la miró con aprensión hacia atrás, pero no se movió, y Afrodita se acercó a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Lydia?- dijo Afrodita, sonando más aprensivo de lo que era su intención, moviéndola suavemente y tomando la mano para sentirle el pulso. Respiró aliviado al ver que todo parecía estar dentro de la normalidad.

Inesperadamente para el santo de Piscis, la chica abrió los ojos y miró a su maestro. Los ojos de ambos se conectaron por un segundo, e inesperadamente para Afrodita, la chica sonrió y le guiño un ojo. El santo de Piscis la miró, muy extrañado y sin entender lo que pasaba. Iba a decir algo, pero Lydia se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios.

-Ahora voy a terminar con todos los santos de Athena de una vez por toda- dijo el hechicero- de ser guerreros poderosos, se convertirán en hombres comunes y corrientes…-

El hombre levantó su antebrazo izquierdo hacia los santos dorados, quienes palidecieron. Saga les iba a decir que atacaran todos al mismo tiempo, ya que no podía usar la esfera en todos tan rápidamente, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar.

Los santos de Athena miraron a su alrededor, sorprendidos y hasta cierto punto aliviados. El fuerte cosmo de Athena los rodeó por completo, y vieron en el cielo formarse una barrera alrededor de todo el Santuario. La joven diosa y Shion aparecieron frente a los santos dorados, ambos con una sonrisa aliviada.

-Athena…- siseó el _Sōsarā,_ un poco menos confiado de lo que parecía cuando recién había llegado.

Mu sonrió y se levantó del suelo, como si nada, y le dio la mano a Lydia, para ayudarla a levantarse también. Ambos se sacudieron la ropa que traían puesta, y ninguno de los dos parecía haberse preocupado en lo más mínimo por lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó Afrodita, quien seguía extrañado de la actitud de esos dos.

-Excelente actuación, los dos- dijo Shion, mirando a Mu, y luego a Lydia sonriendo. Athena, quien estaba junto a él, sonrió también, aliviada de que ambos estuvieran a salvo.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?- dijo el hechicero, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras miraba incrédulo a los dos chicos a quienes aparentemente acababa de atacar, sin tener ninguna consecuencia. Y lo peor de todo: ¡ambos aún tenían sus cosmos! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Ambos caminaron hacia a Shion y a la diosa, Lydia sonriendo y Mu con un gesto algo preocupado, pero aliviado de que por fin aquello hubiera terminado al fin.

-Se refieren a esto- dijo Lydia, deteniéndose junto a Athena y descubriéndose su antebrazo derecho, mostrándole el tatuaje en él.

-La esfera…- dijo Aioros, sorprendido- ¿cómo es posible esto? Si él te la quitó…-

El hechicero palideció. Miró su propio antebrazo, y vio que él también tenía el tatuaje de la esfera. ¿Porqué la chica también lo tenía?

-Ahora, Lydia- dijo Athena.

-Con gusto, Saori- dijo Lydia, mirando amenazadoramente al hechicero, y encendió su cosmo. Un rayo salió de su antebrazo y atacó al hombre, haciéndolo gritar y caer de rodillas sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Casi de inmediato, el hombre perdió todo su cosmo y su poder. Todos los años que había vivido comenzaron a caer sobre él, hasta que desapareció por completo, volviéndose polvo. Sus ropas, ahora vacías, cayeron al suelo.

-¡Lydia!- dijo Aioria, frunciendo el entrecejo. Afrodita también estaba confundido, y Aioros estaba riendo levemente- ¿qué fue eso?-

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?- dijo Aioros casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano, mirando alternadamente al punto donde había desaparecido el hechicero y a la diosa- ¿cómo lo engañaron?-

-Con la ayuda de la señorita Agatha, creamos una esfera falsa que tenía que tener las mismas características, pero que fuera inservible- dijo Shion- no se podía notar la diferencia. El hechicero cayó en la trampa, pensando que había tomado la verdadera-

Mu asintió y abrazó a Lydia, aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien y que ninguno de los dos hubiera sido lastimado. Si bien lo de la esfera había sido un engaño, el hechicero había genuinamente controlado sus acciones, y había tenido realmente mucho miedo de que eso causara que el plan fallara.

-Nos engañaron a nosotros también- dijo Aioria, algo herido, cruzándose de brazos y mirando de reojo a su hermana.

-Lo siento, Aioria- dijo Lydia sin soltar a Mu, algo apenada, sobre todo porque sabía que su hermano se había preocupado mucho por ella- teníamos que hacerlo convincente para que cayera en la trampa-

Aioria gruñó, pero Aioros y Afrodita sonrieron aliviados.

-Y ahora- dijo el Patriarca, volviéndose a Lydia, quien sacó la esfera de su antebrazo y se la entregó- es hora de inactivar y hacer desaparecer esta amenaza de una vez por todas-

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- preguntó Saga.

-Gracias a Agatha, que le puso un mecanismo de autodestrucción- dijo Athena, sonriendo- es hora de activarlo, y deshacernos de esto. Después, quemaremos el manuscrito, para que no se pueda volver a construir nada parecido-

Shion asintió, y tras presionar la esfera, ésta se convirtió en un puñado de humo. Por fin, la amenaza que había iniciado el día que Lydia llegó al Santuario por fin desaparecía.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

Mientras tanto, en el séptimo templo, Milo aún no le quitaba su ataque a Tora, esperando a que los santos dorados vencieran al hechicero, moviendo impacientemente la rodilla. Dohko estaba sentado en la cama, sin quitar su vista preocupada de Tora, quien había cerrado los ojos mientras esperaban.

-No tengas miedo- le dijo Dohko, en un intento por tranquilizarla- pronto pasará. Los chicos lo vencerán-

-Lo sé- dijo Tora sin abrir los ojos, aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

Dohko sonrió y se levantó. Extendió los brazos y se acercó a ella, rodeándola con un cariño que la chica jamás había sentido en toda su vida. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y sonrió disfrutando la calidez del abrazo.

Cuando los tres sintieron que por fin el cosmo del enemigo desapareció, Milo sonrió, y dejó ir a la chica, quien se dejó caer en el abrazo de Dohko, fatigada como estaba de resistirse, y solo se aferró a la camisa del santo de Libra.

-Está hecho, maestro Dohko- sonrió Milo. El santo de Libra asintió levemente, agradecido, pero sin soltar a su chica, a quien ayudó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, en el extremo contrario del colchón que había sido destruido por la espada de la chica.

-¿Sentiste eso, Tora? El hechicero fue vencido- le dijo Dohko, sonriendo sin soltar a la chica mientras él se sentaba a su lado- ya no existe, y ya no te volverá a molestar. Ya estás a salvo-

Tora sonrió, sin soltar a Dohko. El santo de Escorpión salió de ahí, aunque ninguno de los dos, ni Dohko ni Tora, se dieron cuenta de que Milo había estado ahí, o se había ido. Estaban concentrados uno en los ojos del otro.

-Gracias- dijo ella débilmente, y al ver que el santo le dio una mirada de preocupación, frunció el entrecejo, y le dio un golpe en el brazo. Fue un golpe débil, pero tras hacerlo, Tora sonrió- no me mires así, _ye filthy swine_ \- añadió ella, irguiéndose- soy más fuerte de lo que parezco, _love_ -

-Lo sé, no necesitas decírmelo- le dijo Dohko, sonriendo ampliamente, y suavizó su mirada- eres libre, Tora-

La chica lo empujó suavemente para separarse un poco de él, aunque no soltó su camisa. Dohko estaba algo decepcionado en un principio por la persistencia del rechazo de la chica, pero no se imaginaba lo que iba a pasar. Tora tiró de la camisa del santo dorado para atraerlo hacia sí misma y lo besó. Dohko se sorprendió, pero para nada se quejó al respecto. La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo aún más hacia sí mismo mientras la besaba.

¿Porqué rayos y centellas había esperado tanto para besarla?¿Cómo podía haberse tardado tanto en suceder eso? Ambos podían tocar el cielo con las manos mientras se besaban. Cuando se separaron, Dohko notó que la chica estaba llorando.

-¿Que sucede?- dijo el santo de Libra, limpiándole las lágrimas de la mejilla con su pulgar- ¿porqué lloras?-

-Dohko, yo siempre…- dijo Tora, limpiándose las lágrimas también con el dorso de su mano- desde que nos conocimos, estaba enamorada de ti, _ye stupid pig_. El _Sōsarā_ lo sabía. No te lo dije porque tenía miedo que te lastimara para castigarme. Lo siento mucho, en serio-

El santo de Libra sonrió travieso, sus ojos brillando de felicidad conforme escuchaba que Tora estaba enamorada de él. ¡Porque lo estaba! No podía creerlo. El chico tiró suavemente de ella, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí mismo y haciéndola sentarse en su regazo. Tora se ruborizó levemente, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-Y yo he estado enamorado de ti desde ese golpe que me diste en la cabeza, tramposa- dijo Dohko, sonriendo y haciendo reír a la chica- ¿esa era tu estrategia para enamorarme?-

-Siempre lo fue, _love-_ dijo la chica.

Dohko rió, y volvió a tomar las manos de la chica.

-No miento, Tora- le dijo Dohko, mirando fijamente sus hermosos ojos negros- te quedaste con mi corazón desde el día que te conocí, todos estos años. Y todavía lo tienes en tus manos, _piàoliang_ -

Dohko sonrió y la volvió a besar, estrechándola contra su pecho, sin tener el más mínimo deseo de soltarla.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

Después de escuchar en rápida sucesión los sermones y regaños de sus dos hermanos mayores y de su maestro, Lydia estaba enfurruñada y cruzada de brazos. Aioros solo le había dicho que pudo haberles dado una señal de que todo era una trampa. Aioria estaba furioso de saber que su hermanita se había puesto en peligro de esa manera, y solo se tranquilizó (un poco) cuando escuchó que Mu le dijo que ninguno de los dos tuvo mucha opción, pues habían sido órdenes directas de Athena.

Mu sonrió levemente al ver a su chica dejarse caer sobre el sofá del templo de Aries, cruzándose de brazos. La verdad era que él había estado de acuerdo con sus hermanos: aunque las cosas salieron bien, la chica no debió haberse arriesgado así. Si el _Sōsarā_ hubiera descubierto el engaño, ella…

Mu sacudió la cabeza y la abrazó mientras observaba a los otros santos regresar a sus templos. Kiki, ahora un adolescente de trece años, llegó con una bandeja con gasas y unos cuantos paños húmedos.

-Gracias, Kiki- dijo Lydia, y se dispuso a limpiar la sangre seca del pequeño corte que Mu se había hecho en el cuello.

-De nada, señorita Lydia- sonrió Kiki rápidamente, antes de despedirse y salir a los terrenos del Santuario para comenzar con la ronda nocturna.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Lydia, una vez que se quedó sola con Mu, mientras que le ponía una gasa y un parche sobre la herida de su cuello- pero sabes que fue idea del maestro Shion, no podíamos decir que no-

-Lo sé- sonrió Mu- pero ya conoces a tus hermanos, y a Afro. Obviamente no podían quedarse sin decir nada al respecto-

Lydia se lavó las manos, regresó junto a Mu para cruzarse de brazos y gruñir. Ya que, ya había pasado, y el plan había funcionado a la perfección, a pesar de los reclamos de sus hermanos y de Afrodita. La esfera de Arquímedes, y el manuscrito con las instrucciones para creerla ya no existían. Al parecer, de ahora en delante estarían a salvo.

Después de vencer al _Sōsarā_ , Shion les había dicho que lo más probable es que ahora intentarían recuperar a Satu, quien tenía un poder parecido al de la esfera perdida, y que los esfuerzos de todos deberían enfocarse a mantenerla a salvo. Y a pesar de que Phobos y Deimos estaban libres, cada vez tenían menos aliados.

Lydia apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Mu, quien la besó en la mejilla y la rodeó con su brazo, suspirando aliviado de que todo hubiera salido bien. De hecho, él mismo estuvo tentado a regañarla, igual que sus hermanos, pero decidió mejor no tentar su suerte. El santo de Aries aún no se acostumbraba al hecho de que su chica era una guerrera de Athena, pero tendría que hacerlo eventualmente. No podía continuar así. La besó en la mejilla otra vez, y la soltó por un momento, para después tomar sus manos.

-¿Lydia?- dijo el santo de Aries.

-¿Sí?- dijo la chica distraídamente, pues estaba aún enfurruñada por lo que había ocurrido.

-No, Lydia- insistió Mu, haciendo que los ojos de la chica se volvieran a él. Mirándola a los ojos, besó alternadamente sus manos, y tomó aire antes de decirlo- cásate conmigo-

La chica no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Me escuchaste- dijo Mu, sonriendo- cásate conmigo-

Lydia sonrió y se llevó las manos a la boca. A pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo con Mu, no se había imaginado que esa petición llegaría tan pronto. La chica lo abrazó sin dejar de sonreír.

-Sí- dijo Lydia, casi brincando de contento mientras que lo abrazaba- claro que sí-

Mientras eso pasaba, Aioros y Aioria miraban detrás de una columna. Ambos se miraron, sonriendo, y chocaron los puños. Ya era hora.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

Tanto Bellini como Greta temblaron cuando tuvieron que cruzar el umbral para ir a hablar con los dioses gemelos y entregarles el informe de lo que había pasado. Y no eran para nada buenas noticias.

Primero que nada, el hechicero, su antiguo aliado por mucho tiempo, había planeado engañarlos para quedarse él mismo con la esfera de Arquímedes. Segundo, que el hechicero había fallado en obtenerla. Tercero, los santos de Athena, junto con sus aliados, habían destruido no solo a esfera de Arquímedes, sino también el manuscrito con las instrucciones para armarla de nuevo. Cuarto, su aliado ahora estaba muerto.

Ambos cruzaron el largo pasillo, y se detuvieron frente a las dos estatuas. Los dos comenzaron a contar los eventos ocurridos, mientras que ambos sentían el fuerte cosmo de los dioses Phobos y Deimos encendiéndose de furia. Su objetivo principal para dominar el mundo, obtener el artefacto que podía llegar a robar el poder de los dioses, era ahora imposible de realizar.

Una vez que terminaron de escuchar el relato, los dioses se miraron entre sí, y entrecerraron los ojos, mientras que sus dos súbditos esperaban pacientemente en silencio delante de ellos. Finalmente fue Deimos quien rompió el silencio.

-Perdimos esta partida- dijo Deimos- necesitamos un nuevo plan-

-¿Atacar y destruir directamente a Athena y los santos?- dijo Phobos.

-No, sabes bien que no nos quedan muchas opciones- dijo Deimos.

-Quizá- dijo Phobos tras un par de minutos de tenso silencio para todos- quizá podemos enviar a traer nuevamente a la mocosa que nos selló-

-No, es lo que los santos esperarán que hagamos, y la protección alrededor de la chica va a aumentar considerablemente- dijo Deimos- no, necesitamos otra cosa-

Deimos quitó su vista de su gemelo, y fijó sus ojos en Bellini y Greta. Ambos estaban claramente desmoralizados. Todos los demás líderes poderosos de su culto habían muerto, y el italiano había perdido algunos dedos tras haber sido enviado a la Antártida tras un ataque fallido. Entrecerró los ojos. Quizá algo tan fuerte como la fuerza de la naturaleza…

De pronto, el dios del terror parpadeó repetidamente, y su boca se torció en una sonrisa malévola. Había tenido una idea. Se volvió a sus secuaces.

-Lo tengo- dijo Deimos- hace muchos años, lord Castelhaven buscó un antiguo poder de la naturaleza. Esa es la clave de nuestra victoria…-

-¿De qué hablas, Deimos?- preguntó Phobos.

-Existen rumores de un viejo poder en América- dijo el dios- es ahí donde daremos nuestro siguiente golpe-

x-x-x

FIN

Notas de Autor

Piàoliang: (chino): querida

¡Hola a todos! Pues por fin terminó esta historia. Por la actualización tempranera, denle las gracias a Misaito… quien me hizo rabiar con su actualización de hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. El próximo tic es el de Kiki, estoy en los últimos capítulos, así que regresaré en un par de semanas. Les mando un abrazo a todos.

Abby L.


	12. Omake: Un Nuevo Mundo

**REAPARICIÓN**

XII: OMAKE : UN NUEVO MUNDO

 _Centro Comercial, Atenas_

Dohko no pudo sino usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir la risita divertida que estaba a punto de escaparse de sus labios. Ese día habían acompañado a Milo y Cathy al centro comercial, pues la chica comenzaba a necesitar ropa un poco más holgada, por su embarazo, y la chica había propuesto que Tora también fuera a conseguir ropa un poco más moderna para ella.

El santo de Libra tenía que admitir que Tora hacía que algo tan monótono como acompañar a una chica de compras se volviera toda una aventura divertida.

-¡Ah! No te rías, Dohko- dijo Tora, saliendo del probador con el vestido que se estaba probando, puesto al revés- esto es ridículo…-

-Tora, el vestido está al revés- le dijo Cathy, también intentando no reír.

-¿Al revés?¿cómo puede ser?- dijo ella- ¡la ropa de este siglo es más difícil de lo que pensé!-

-No estarás diciendo que los corsets son más fáciles de usar, ¿o sí?- dijo Dohko.

-No, nunca he usado uno- dijo Tora, y se volvió a mirar- no entiendo como se usa esto…-

-Espera, déjame ayudarte- dijo Cathy, lanzándoles una mirada de advertencia a los chicos, y metiéndose con Tora al probador para ayudarla a acomodarse el vestido. Tan pronto como cerraron la puerta, los dos santos dorados se echaron a reír en voz baja.

Un pequeño zapato salió volando del probador y cayó en la frente de Dohko.

-Ouch…- se quejó el viejo maestro- ¡Tora!-

-Te escuché- se escuchó la voz de Tora detrás de la puerta, acompañada de las risas de Cathy- espera a que salga de aquí, y te patearé el trasero otra vez, _love_ -

-Mejor no, _piàoliang_ \- dijo Dohko, intentando tranquilizar los ánimos, aunque sin dejar de sonreír- no queremos arruinar tu vestido nuevo-

Tora no respondió, y poco después de ese intercambio, las chicas abrieron la puerta del probador, y el santo de Libra casi se queda con la boca abierta. Su linda chica traía puesto un vestido color verde claro, con mangas cortas y falda apenas arriba de la rodilla. Cathy le había recogido el cabello, la maraña que normalmente llevaba suelta, en una cola que hacía que tuviera descubierto el cuello. Al verla con tanto el cuello con las piernas descubiertas, Dohko se puso completamente rojo.

Tora pareció no haberse dado cuenta.

-¿Me puedes regresar mi zapato, _love_?- le dijo Tora distraídamente, caminando hacia él con su pie derecho descalzo.

-A… a… aquí está- dijo Dohko, sin poderle quitar los ojos de encima.

Tora le agradeció, tomando el zapato y poniéndoselo en el pie. Levantó su pierna derecha, apoyándola en el asiento junto a Dohko para abrochárselo, lo cual no ayudó ni un poco al color del santo de Libra. Milo y Cathy no podían de la risa, tanto por el nerviosismo de Dohko como por el completo despiste de Tora.

-Cathy, ¿me puedo llevar puesto este?- preguntó Tora.

-Por supuesto- dijo Cathy- le quitaré la etiqueta para pagar. Vamos, Milo, ayúdame con los otros vestidos-

Milo asintió y tomó en sus brazos todas las prendas que Cathy y Tora comprarían, y siguió a la primera hacia la caja para pagar. Tora volvió su mirada a Dohko y alzó las cejas, al ver que el chico intentaba mantener la mirada en el suelo. Le dio un codazo amistoso y se dejó caer en el asiento junto a él.

-¿Qué tienes, Dohko?- dijo Tora, mirándolo con curiosidad- estás muy raro-

-No es nada, _piàoliang_ \- le dijo el chico- es solo que… te ves muy linda con ese vestido-

Tora sonrió ampliamente y sacudió los hombros. Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo levantarse.

-Vamos, ¡muero de hambre!- dijo Tora.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Libra_

 _Más tarde_

Antes de regresar al Santuario, Milo y Cathy habían aprovechado la visita al centro comercial para comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta en casa, y Dohko había llevado a la chica al área de comidas. Si fuera por Tora, ella hubiera probado algo de cada cosa, pero tras meditarlo un poco, Dohko decidió que comprarían un gyro con papas fritas y un helado de chocolate, y se llevaron todo para comen en el templo de Libra.

-¡Por todos los dioses, no puedo creerlo!- exclamó Tora, al terminar de comer y probar el helado de chocolate- ¡esto es lo más delicioso que he probado!-

Dohko rió en voz baja.

-Oye, tranquila, tu helado no se va a ir a ningún lado- dijo Dohko al ver como se emocionaba al comer el helado- y hay más-

Tora sonrió mientras lo disfrutaba, mirando a su alrededor. Vio pantallas de televisión que estaba en la sala de estar del templo de Libra, que nunca había visto encendida, la cual estaba transmitiendo en esos momentos algún concierto musical, y su atención se fijó en ella.

-¿Qué son esas pinturas que se mueven?- preguntó ella.

-No son pinturas, son televisiones- dijo Dohko, extendiendo su mano hacia ella y tomando la suya- no te presiones, son más de doscientos años de los que tienes que ponerle al corriente-

-No me presiono- dijo Tora, ansiosa- ¡ya quiero saber todo! Pero dime, ¿la televisión es igual que los… _teléfonos celulares_?-

Dohko rió antes de responderle. Habían muchas cosas que tenía que explicarle a la chica, sobre todo por el hambre que tenía de conocer y de saber más cosas. La miró fijamente. ¡Dioses, se veía tan linda con ese vestido! No tenía idea de qué era lo que Cathy había hecho con ella, o como había elegido su vestido, pero se veía muy hermosa. Su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que la veía.

El chico sintió las pequeñas manos de la chica sobre su camisa. Había visto un doblez extraño en la tela, y Tora extendió sus manos para acomodarlo. Cuando lo hizo, Dohko la tomó de las manos. Sus dedos aún estaban algo pegajosos por el helado de chocolate. Las besó una por una, haciendo que la chica sonriera.

-Cathy tiene buen gusto- comentó Dohko- el vestido te queda muy bien-

-¿En serio?- sonrió ella.

-Sí, por supuesto- dijo Dohko- es solo que… ese vestido es muy verde-

-¿Muy verde?- rió Tora- ¿crees que es muy verde?-

-Sí, pero no me lo tomes a mal- dijo Dohko sin dejar de sonreír, sacudiendo suavemente los hombros- el color verde te queda bien, pareces un lindo cocodrilo-

Tora frunció el entrecejo, y se lanzó contra él. Ambos cayeron de sus respectivos asientos al suelo, primero Dohko y después la chica cayó sobre él.

-Ouch, Tora…- se quejó Dohko, aunque después se echó a reír.

-Ah, ya verás- dijo ella- te voy a dar una lección, _ye filthy swine…_ -

Dohko seguía riendo en voz alta, muy divertido de haberla hecho rabiar, y rodeó con sus brazos a la chica para no dejarla levantarse del suelo.

-En serio, te ves muy linda con ese vestido…- le dijo Dohko en voz baja, y la chica se ruborizó levemente.

-Gracias- sonrió ella, y entrecerró los ojos. Extendió sus dedos hacia él, hacia su pecho, y puso su dedo índice sobre su camisa. Dohko agachó la mirada para ver sus dedos, pero Tora quitó su mano, para acariciarle la mejilla, y lo besó sobre los labios rápidamente.

-Me engañaste- dijo Dohko, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Pirata- sonrió Tora, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ambos se miraron entre sí a los ojos, y sonrieron. Si hubiera alguien más ahí, se habría dado cuenta de que había fuego en la mirada de los dos. Sin que ninguno de los dos dijera nada, sin que fuera necesaria palabra alguna, ambos se pusieron de pie y se fundieron en un abrazo. El corazón de Tora se llenó de una gran calidez mientras que el santo dorado acariciaba con cariño sus brazos y su espalda.

-Te amo, _piàoliang_ \- le dijo Dohko en un susurro al oído.

- _I love ye too, darling_ \- sonrió ella.

FIN

Notas de Autor

Piàoliang: (chino): querida

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño omake. La culpable de él es, nuevamente, **Misao-CG** , quien me dio la idea, y la actualización tan temprano es para evitar que me gane otra vez. Estoy escribiendo el epílogo del siguiente fic, así que pueden esperarlo los próximos días. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


End file.
